Aku Gak Modus kok!
by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha
Summary: Sekolah Naruto mengadakan pentas seni untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolahnya. Naruto menyanyikan lagu untuk bidadari tercintanya, Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Sasuke marah? dilain tempat Iruka galau gegara Kakashi lebih deket sama Obito. bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?/chapter 10 update!/Narusasu (nyempil KakaIruObi)/banyak typo!/banyak homo-homoan/salam cinta dari kutang: *
1. Chapter 1

" **Aku gak Modus kok!"**

 **Cast:** _ **Namikaze Naruto (5 tahun)**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke (5 tahun)**_

 **Dan makhluk nista lainnya.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T (TENANG)**

 **Warning: penuh dengan kealayan! Penuh dengan kemodusan! Penuh dengan OOC! Penuh dengan ke homoan! Alur maju mundur cantik! Dan lain-lain. Pliss yang gak suka jan bully kutang! Kutang masih newbie disini /gelendotan/**

 **Summary: Naruto suka sama Sasuke, tetangga barunya. Tapi Sasuke gak peka-peka sama Naruto. Hadeuhh.. padahal Naruto selalu modus sama Sasuke..**

p.s: hai, pens! Kenalin ane kutang. Author baru di ffn. Masih newbie dan agak sedikit alay. Suka homo. Suka narusasu. Suka gelendotan di kaki sasuke. Suka kutang. Suka— /dibekep sasuke/

.

-KUTANGAJAIB-

.

Tk Kenanga. Tk yang berlokasi di desa Konoha kecamatan Amberegul provinsi Ameseyu sudah banyak mencetak perlombaan nasional maupun internasional. Diantaranya

Juara 1 lomba menjinakan ' _Buaya Darat_ ' di Zimbwabe

Juara 3 "Joget Asik" dalam rangka HUT RI ke-69

Juara 2 goyang dumang terasoy dalam rangka HUT kota Jekardah

Juara 1 lomba senam erobik terkreatif _"Senam Goyang Dribble"_

Dan lain-lain..

Jangan tanya itu anak siapa yang menang lomba beginian..

Saat ini, jam menunjukan pukul 7.50 pagi. Berarti 10 menit lagi bel berbunyi. Tapi dipersimpangan jalan menuju ke arah TK terdengar suara gaduh. Ternyata ohh ternyata yang membuat susana gaduh itu adalah NARUTO AND THE GENK! /muncrat/

Naruto and the genk adalah pentolan di TK Kenanga. Genk yang diketuai oleh Naruto Namikazei ini sudah banyak menoleh banyak prestasi. Diantaranya..

Juara 1 lomba futsal pake tangan antar kecamatan amburegul.

Juara 3 Uji nyali sambil sikap lilin terlama

Juara 1 _Genk Terkompak_ dalam SGM Adventure 2015.

Tuhhh walaupun genk tapi mereka tetep memperoleh banyak prestasi. Jadi jangan anggap sebelah bibir—ralat—maksudnya sebelah mata.

Kalau Naruto ketuanya lalu wakilnya siapa dong? Sebut aja dia Nara Shikamaru. Anak pemales tapi otaknya encer kaya bensin oplosan.

Bingung deh itu emaknya makan apa sampe anaknya bisa begitu.

Shikamaru itu pemales. Di sekolah kerjaannya tidur doang. Kalo dipanggil Cuma _'hng' 'apa?' 'males ah'_ pasti begitu. Kadang-kadang Naruto rasanya pengen mecat dia, tapi walau begitu Shikamaru itu orang yang bisa diandalkan. Bisa ngatur strategi lagi! Mereka menang lomba futsal itu semua karena strategi Shikamaru. Tuh kan bangga punya temen kaya kamu! /civok/

Selain Shikamaru, di dalam genk Naruto ada Inuzuka Kiba sama Akimichi Chouji. Mereka berdua itu kaya babu—ralat—maksudnya temannya yang suka membantu Naruto. Iya, maksudnya membantu mengerjakan pr, membantu dorongin sepeda kalo bannya kempes. Dan lain-lain. Bangga kan punya temen kaya mereka.

Udah ahh capek perkenalannya. Langsung aja ke cerita.

Sepeda roda tiga yang sudah dimodifikasi milik _Naruto and The Genk_ kini sudah tertata rapih di parkiran sepeda. Tidak lupa mereka menggembok sepeda masing-masing. Ini amanah dari pipihnya Naruto –Namikaze Minato—. Naruto membersihkan bendera the jack mania yang dipasang di belakang sepeda miliknya. Gara-gara ngebut benderanya jadi agak sedikit kotor.

Btw, usut punya usut itu bendera punya Kurama. Abangnya naruto. Ohhh jadi Kurama itu the jack mania...

"ohayou Naruto" sapa anak perempuan berambut merah muda dengan pita loreng macan yang terpasang manis di jida—maksudnya di kepalanya.

"oh, ohayou cantik. Makin kesini kamu makin cantik aja" kata Naruto layaknya om-om pedofil. Gegara ngomong kaya begitu Naruto dapet bogem mentah dari bocah perempuan itu. Btw, bocah itu namanya Rose—bukan—Sakura namanya.

Naruto dengan wajah melas mengusap kepalanya.

"anak-anak! Ayo cepet masuk. Kalo gak masuk nanti sensei gigit loh~"

"kyaaa! Iruka-sensei! Atutttt!" anak-anak langsung ngibrit kedalem.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah sebelumkita mulai. Sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru. Silahkan.." tiba-tiba masuklah bocah imut berambut raven bak pantat ayam. Bocah itu memasang tampang datarnya.

"nama Uchiha sasuke. Panggilan Sasuke. Jangan panggil yang macem-macem ntar digigit nii-san. Kesukaan tomat. Makanan kesukaan sop tomat, seblak tomat, cimol tomat, tongseng tomat, sama sambel tomat. Minuman kesukaan jus tomat, ice tomato, ice cream tomat, vanilla ice with topping tomat, ager-ager tomat with bubble tomat. Hewan kesukaan tomat"

Hening seketika..

"eum, tomat?" Neji memastikan kalo pendengarannya tidak salah.

"iya, hewan yang suka gigit terus kalau digigit nanti bisa melepuh kulitnya.." kata Sasuke

"itu TOMCAT nying!" teriak Kiba kesel.

"njirr! Selow dong!" Sasuke juga kesel. Entah kenapa nih anak jadi OOC.

Disaat yang lain kesel gara-gara lawakan lahu milik Sasuke. Naruto hanya memanadang Sasuke dengan padangan terpesona /terpesona... kupada pandangan pertama../ /nyanyi/

 _Ya ampun. Ini cowok imut banget. Kaya hamster.. ihh unyu! Ihhh! Unyuuu! Gemezzz.. bisik naruto dalam hati._

"baiklah sebelumnya kita perkenalan dulu dengan teman-teman baru mu dulu ya Sasuke" kata Iruka. Sasuke hanya mengangguk polos.

"dari yang ujung, sebutkan namanya, pin bb nya, username twitternya sama statusnya. Masih single apa udh taken. oke?"

Hening...

"hahahaha.. sensei bercanda.." Iruka mau ngelucu tapi jadi ngelahu.

"ekhhmm! Perkenalkan. Nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto. Disekolah biasannya dipanggil Siwon tapi kadang diplesetin sama temen-temen jadi wowon kan gak enak didenger. Kalo dirumah panggilnya Aliando. Soalnya kata mimih aku ganteng mirip Aliando yang main serigala ganteng ganteng. Makanan kesukaan aku itu yaa.. hanya kamu seorang aarrww! Kalo hal yang aku suka itu senyuman milik Uchiha Sasuke. Malaikat yang kini sedang berdiri dihadapannku."

— _Njirrr.. guman sasuke dalam hati._

"dihhh.. alay kamu naruto!" teriak para cewek-cewek sekelas.

"biarin. Bilang aja kalian takut kalau Sasuke jatuh hati padaku, iya gak? honey?" Naruto kedip-kedip mesum ke arah Sasuke.

— _mati aja kek lu, Namikaze Naruto!_

"sudah-sudah! Untuk menghemat waktu lanjut ke yang sampingnya. Silahkan.."

Satu persatu pun mereka memperkenalkan diri.

20 menit berlalu.

"baiklah, Sasuke kau duduk di meja kelompok Naruto mengerti?" kata Iruka sensei.

Oke, saya jelasin. Jadi disini mereka duduk per kelompok. 1 kelompok ada 5 orang. Terus mereka pake meja bunder gitu. Biar gampang, tau TK Tadika Mesra? Itu dari kartun sebelah. Nahh kira-kira kaya begitu.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil teriak alay "kemari sayang ku"

Sasuke merinding.

"sensei, boleh aku duduk dikelompok Sakura saja. Sepertinya aku lebih nyaman disana"  
"maaf Sasuke. Tidak boleh. Kamu dan Sakura belum muhrim. Lagi pula kelompok Sakura perempuan semua. Kamu mau nanti ada pembicaraan miring tentang kamu" Iruka ngeles

"huft, baiklah" dengan malas dan ogah Sasuke duduk dikelompok Naruto.

"hai Sasuke, selamat datang dikelompok kami" sapa Chouji ramah

Sasuke terseyum. Setidaknya masih ada makhluk waras dikelompok Naruto.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Lihat-lihat! Aku punya mo—" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya sambil membentuk tanda silang dengan tangannya.

"kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung

"maaf Naruto bisakah kau tidak menyentuh ku? Aku sudah wudhu nanti wudhu ku batal" kata Sasuke.

"oh oke"

— _dasar pla'un_

 _-KUTANGAJAIB-_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid TK Kenanga mulai berlarian ke luar kelas. Ada yang langsung menghampiri ortunya. Ada juga yang bermain bola menungu orang tua mereka menjemput mereka.

 _Naruto and The Genk_ pun tak mau ketinggalan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka membuka gembok dan rantai yang ada di sepeda mereka.

"guys, hari ini kerumah ku yuk! Kita duel congklak lagi. Siapa yang kalah harus traktir cilok di depan tk. Gimana setuju?" usul Kiba

"terserah kau saja" kata Shikamaru malas

"Naruto, bagaimana? kau ikut?"

"eh? Boleh. Tapi kita ajak Sasuke yuk! Sepertinya dia belum dijemput. Kasian dia nunggu didepan gerbang sambil ngeruk-ngeruk tanah gitu. Kan dekil" kata Naruto ngeles padahal mah pengen deketin Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka pun ikut saran Naruto.

"hay manis, belum dijemput?" Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata alaynya

"..." Sasuke diam dan masih ngeruk-ngeruk tanah.

"Sasuke, kita main yuk! Kita duel congklak dirumah Kiba. Yang kalah harus dapet hukuman. Mau ikut?" tanya Chouji

"tidak, terimakasih. Aku mau menunggu nii-san ku saja" kata Sasuke kalem

"dihh.. gak gawl kau Sasuke!" kata Kiba sambil pose alay. Sasuke masa bodo.

Kring.. kring.. sepeda roda dua pun berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke.

"apa aku lama otou-chan?" kata bocah laki-laki dengan seragam merah putih dan topi merah yang dikesampingkan.

"ya, kau lama nii-san. Aku sampe ngeruk-ngeruk tanah gara-gara menunggu mu" kata Sasuke gak nyambung. Sasuke langsung duduk dibelakang boncengan sepeda.

"guys, aku pulang dulu ya! Dahh.." kata Sasuke pamitan sama _Naruto and The Genk_.

"yahh, dia gak mau. Yaudah deh ayok kita langsung kerumah kiba. Otw~" Chouji mulai alay.

"guys, kayaknya aku gak bisa ikut. Ada hal mendadak. Aku mau nguntit Sasuke dulu. memastikan kalau dia pulang dengan selamat tanpa digodain sama om-om genit. Daghh~" Naruto langsung capcus ngintilin sepeda kakaknya Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto terus menguntit sepeda roda dua itu.

Sepeda itu belok kiri, Naruto belok kiri.

Sepeda itu belok kanan, Naruto belok kanan.

Sepeda itu ngerem mendadak, Naruto pun ngerem mendadak.

Bahkan sepeda itu lurus pun, Naruto ngikutin sampe dia kejeduk tiang listrik.

Ohh.. pas lurus Naruto lupa belok ke Gang Mangga. Makanya dia nabrak tiang.

"kayaknya aku gak asing sama tempat ini" guman Naruto. Dia pernah melihat tempat ini.

Lapangan bola ada..

Tukang batagor sama seblak di deket pangkalan ojek juga ada..

Rumah salon bergaya eropa dengan tulisan _"yuk mampir ke salon Madara. Ada puas saya senang"_ juga ada..

Dan satu lagi.. sebuah rumah dengan cat tembok warna merah cabai dengan pohon mangga didepan rumahnya.

"masya allah! Ini kan rumah naru!" Naruto baru sadar. Dia melihat sepeda roda dua itu berhenti dirumah sederhana berwarna biru tua dengan tanaman tomat disekitarnya. Rumah itu terletak di sebelah kanan rumah Naruto! Masya allah...

"assalamualaikum, mak! Beh! Sasu pulang~" Sasuke dan kakaknya yang bernama Itachi itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Gaswat! Oke ini gawat! Kenapa Naruto baru tau kalo Sasuke ternyata tinggal disebelah rumahnya! Sebenarnya sih Naruto seneng, soalnya belahan jiwa Naruto kini tinggal berdekatan dengannya. Aakkhh! Naruto harus tanya mimih!

Buru-buru Naruto memarkirkan sepeda roda tiganya di bagasi.

"mimih! Gaswat! Gassswwaaattt! Mimih! Sumpahh aku kaget mihh!" Naruto teriak-teriak alay.

"duhh, appan sih?! Kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu terus bilang assalamualaikum terus salim sama mimih. Kamu ini anak siapa sih sebenarnya?" Kushina sewot

"tapi ini gaswat mi—"

"ulangi dari awal, ketuk pintu dulu Naruto!" Naruto merinding dan mengikuti permintaan mimihnya.

Tokk.. tok..

"assalamualaikum, mimih, Naru pulang" Naruto mencium tangan Kushina.

"nahhh, anak pinter. Tadi kami bilang gaswat? Emang gaswat kenapa?"

"itu, kita punya tetangga baru ya mih? Itu loh rumah biru yang punya perkebunan tomat di rumahnya. Lagian Naru bingung. Itu rumah apa perkebunan tomat. Segala jenis tomat ada disana" Kushina tertawa miris melihat kelakuan anaknya yang lahu.

"oh, keluarga Uchiha? Iya mereka baru pindah 3 hari yang lalu"

"loh kok Naru gak tau ya?"

"iya, soalnya waktu itu Naru kan nginep dirumah kakek Jiraiya. Gara-gara Naru takut disunat, iya kan? Padahal waktu itu pipih mu cuma bercanda. Lagi pula mana ada anak TK yang berani disunat"

"oh iya ya! Pantes Naru gak tau. Hahahaha.. btw, anak bungsu Uchiha yang namanya Sasuke sekolah di sekolah ku loh!" Naruto bangga

"benarkah? Waaahhh kebetulan sekali ya" Naruto manggut-manggut

"mimih, tau gak? Sasuke itu manis banget tau. Kaya hamster.. unyuu unyuuu gituh ihhh gemezzz"

"iya mimih tau Sasuke manis tapi kamu jangan nge-alay gitu dong. Geli mimih ngeliatnya"

"abis, Sasuke itu bagaikan malaikat yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup ku mih.. aakhhh aku suka sama Sasuke mih! Izinkan aku untuk menikahi Sasuke kelak saat aku sudah menjadi pria mapan mih!" Naruto mulai ngaco

"Naruto—" panggil Kushina

"iya?"

"Sasuke itu laki-laki!"

— _oh iya ya? Sampe lupa.._

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 07.00 malam.

"suami ku.. anak-anak ku.. makan malam sudah siap" teriak Kushina. Minato, Kurama dan Naruto langsung ngibrit keruang makan.

"Kurama, kamu pimpin doa makan" perintah Minato

"ehh! Jangan! aku aja! Tadi di sekolah aku abis apalan doa-doa harian. Jadi biarkan aku yang memimpin doa. Soalnya kelak dimasa depan aku akan memimpin doa makan dengan Sasuke dan anak-anak ku." Naruto mulai ambigu.

"serah dah, cepetan doa. Udah laper nih!" seru Kurama.

Meraka pun berdoa.

Setelah berdoa mereka pun mulai memakan masakan Kushina.

"sop tomat?" Minato bingung

"lah? Tumis tomat?" Kurama bingung

"asianan tomat?" Naruto makin bingung

"hehehehehe, ini semua pemberian dari tetangga baru. Mereka abis panen tomat. Keluarga kita diberi 1 karung tomat. Makanya menunya tomat semua" Kushina hebring.

"huffttt..." Minato sama Kurama cuma pasang tampang bete, kecuali Naruto. Dia malah ikutan hebring bareng emaknya.

"mimih, boleh aku bungkus sop tomatnya? Sasuke suka banget sama sop tomat. Aku mau ngasih dia sop tomat"

"eh? Oke!"

.

.

.

.

Ting nong..

Naruto menekan bel rumah sasuke. Sasuke membukakan pintunya.

"anda cari siap—"

"haii Sasuke!"

Buru-buru Sasuke menutup pintu.

"oi.. oi.. selaww.. selawww.."

"mau apa kau disini?" Sasuke jutek

"mau memberikan salam selamat datang pada tetangga baru"

"eh?"

"rumah kamu sebelahan sama rumah ku. Tau kan rumah warna merah cabai dengan pohon mangga didepannya? Itu rumah ku.

— _oh syitt! Kenapa Sasuke baru tau?!_

"oh, terus mau apa kesini?" Sasuke makin bete

"mau ngasih sop tomat"

"sop tomat?! Tau aja kalau aku lagi lapar! Ayo masuk!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berubah 180 derajat

"lahh.. ini orang ngapa yaaa?" guman Naruto

.

.

.

"orang tua mu kemana?" tanya Naruto

"pergi keliling desa, ngasih tomat ke warga sekitar" kata Sasuke sambil memakan sop tomatnya. Sasuke memakan sop tomat bagaikan orang tak makan 2 minggu. Kadang Naruto jadi prihatin.

— _untung kamu unyu, kalau enggak mana mungkin aku bisa naksir kamu kalau tau ternyata kamu kaya gini :') hibur Naruto pada dirinya sendiri._

"huaahhh, kenyang! Ini enak dobe!" Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto.

— _massyaallah! Senyumannya.. indah sekali!_

"iya, sama-sama." Naruto tersyum pada Sasuke juga. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

"ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengarahkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Seperti adegan yang ada didrama korea kesukaan emaknya.

"ini.. ada kulit cabe nempel dipipi kamu"

"..." Sasuke terdiam

—fix malam ini Sasuke bakal mandi wajib!

"Naruto! Cepet pulang! Waktunya bobo! Kamu belum minum susu kuda kan?! Katanya mau tumbuh keatas, enggak kesamping! Jangan lupa bawa mangkoknya! Mangkok dirumah tinggal dikit jangan diilangin oke!" Kushina teriak-teriak dari arah jendela.

— _Ya Allah, kenapa aku punya emak kaya gitu ya Allah. Apa salah ku. Naruto tersenyum miris.._

"yaudah, aku balik dulu ya Sasuke. Calon mertua kamu dimasa depan udah mangil-manggil aku nih. Kuharap kamu akan mimpi indah dengan aku yang akan selalu berada di mimpi mu. I always loving you my honey.. oyasumi" Naruto pamitan sambil kedip-kedip ke arah Sasuke.

—fix, Sasuke pengen boker.

Tbc

Waanjiiirrrr! Maapin kutang kalo gak lucu! Sumpah kutang gak selucu sule jadi maapin kutang /gelendotan/ kutang tunggu reviewnya yaa.. RnR EAA! /padahal gak tau artinya apaan/


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2..

Jam menunjukan pukul 07.00

Waktunya untuk sekolah..

"mamih, pipih Naru berangkat yaaa. Assalamualaikum" Naruto nyium tangan Kushina sama Minato

"Naru gak bareng abang Kurama?" tanya Kushina

"enggak, Naru mau bareng Sasuke aja. Sasuke kan calon istri Naruto. Yaudah yahh.. byeee~"

Kushina merinding

.

.

.

"Sasuke~ my honey bunny sweety~ berangkat bareng yuk!" teriak Naruto di depan rumah Sasuke.

"eh, Naruto. Nyari siapa?" tanya Mikoto yang sudah membukakan pintu.

"ah! Ibu mertua! Assalamualaikum. Naru mau nyari Sasuke, mau ngajak berangkat bareng" kata Naruto sesopan mungkin. Kata pipih, kalo ketemu sama calon mertua harus sopan, biar dapat restu.

"errr.. Sasuke udh berangkat tuhh, tadi barusan sama Itachi"

"yaahhh.. kok gitu. Huft yaudah deh gak apa-apa. Naru pamit dulu ya ibu mertua. Assalamualaikum" Naruto nyium tangan Mikoto. Mikoto cuma bisa senyum.

—Ya Allah, ini anak sholeh amat sih.. ketauan anak majelis ta'lim ini mahh.. Sasuke beruntung punya gebetan kaya dia.

.

.

.

Naruto berangkat sekolah sendirian. Tidak lupa dia nyamper anggota genk-nya.

Naruto pengen konvoi sepeda ke sekolahnya. Sendirian itu enggak asik. Ntar disangka jomblo lagi. Iuhhh..

Setelah markir sepeda. _Naruto and The Genk_ pun masuk ke kelas mereka. Disana Sasuke sudah duduk di bangkunya. Sasuke duduk kalem sambil minum susu kotak rasa mangga muda. Terkadang dia mengerucutkan mukanya karena sensasi susu mangga mudanya. Lagian nih orang pagi-pagi minum beginian.

"masya allah, calon istri ku cantik banget hari ini" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"oh, Naruto. Jangan deket-deket, tadi aku kentut. Takutnya kamu kebauan" dusta Sasuke. Dia berharap agar Naruto menjauh darinya.

"gak apa-apa, kentut kamu itu wangi kok! Wanginya kaya wangi pengharum mobil wanginya bikin aku mabuk kepayang sama kamu" Naruto ngegombal jijay.

"—astagfirullah.." guman Sasuke.

"anak-anak. Ayo cepat duduk ke tempat masing-masing. Hari ini sensei akan memberikan tugas~" Iruka sensei senyum sambil bagiin kertas hvs.

"ini untuk apa?" tanya anak unyu bernama Gaara

"penasaran kannn?" kata Iruka ngeselin. Yang lain hanya mandang Iruka dengan tampang.

' _ **please dehh sensei. Ini masih pagi. Jangan ngelahu dulu kenapa'**_

Dan Iruka pun sedih..

.

.

.

Sebelum memulai pelajaran. Anak-anak TK Kenanga pun membaca doa belajar. Tak lupa mereka membaca surat-surat pendek terlebih dahulu. Mereka selalu lakukan itu setiap pagi.

Subhanallah, tolong sisahkan hamba 1 anak yang seperti ini Ya Allah :')

"nah, tadikan sesei udh ngasih kertas hvs. Nahh tugas kalian adalah membuat silsilah keluarga kalian dengan bagannya. Jangan lupa deskripsikan keluarga kalian pake bahasa arab. Mengerti?"

"..."

"sensei bercanda, gak usah pake bahasa arab juga gak apa-apa. Terserah mau pake bahasa apa. Asalkan jangan pake bahasa isyarat ya!"

"..."

"yaudah sensei pergi ke toilet dulu! dahh!" Iruka baper.

.

.

.

20 menit beralalu. Iruka yyang tadinya baper kini sudah mendingan gara-gara makan lontong sayur. Rupanya dia belom sarapan.

"baiklah, siapa yang mau maju duluan?" tanya Iruka

"Neji! Maju sana!" teriak Naruto

"ogahh! Shino kamu aja yang maju!"

"enggak mau"

"sensei! Sakura mau maju tuhhh!"

"apaan sih Ino! Dasar melar!"

"apa?! Dasar jenong"

Dan terjadilah kericuhan yang disebabkan oleh Naruto.

"udh stop! Sasuke kamu aja yang maju" kata Iruka. Sasuke ngangguk kalem.

"ini silsilah keluarga ku. Aku punya babeh, emak, sama abang. Aku anak ke dua. Nama babeh ku, Uchiha Fugaku. Babeh ku bekerja sebagai juragan tanah. Emak ku Uchiha Mikoto. Emak kerja jadi ibu rumah tangga, kadang emak ngurusin perkebunan tomat di belakang rumah. Abang ku namanya Uchiha Itachi. Dia kelas 5 SD. Abang ku itu orang yang baik, kadang kalo aku lupa ngerjain pr dia yang mengerjakan pr ku. Abang ku suka sama cejeer. Itu lohh boyben yang isinya 3 cowok unyil-unyil. Abangku bercita-cita pengen jadi anggota boyben. Katanya nama boybennya _'jekardah48'_ katanya sih terinspirasi dari idol grup dari jepang. Oh ya! Walaupun aku manggil orng tua ku _babeh_ dan _emak_ sebenarnya aku bukan orang betawi. Ini terjadi karena kesalahan adat pernikahan ortu ku. Tadinya babeh sama emak pengen pake gaun sama jas pernikahan gitu ehh terjadi salah paham sama pihak penyelenggara pernikahan. Alhasil mereka malah pake baju adat betawi. Mungkin karena hal itu jiwa betawi melekat di diri Uchiha. Itu saja cerita dari keluarga ku. Terimakasih."

Anak-anak pada tepuk tangan kecuali Iruka.

—keluarga yang spektakuler...

"baiklah, sekarang siapa yang mau maju?"

"akoohhh sensei!" Naruto teriak alay

"baiklah Naruto, silahkan"

Dengan pedenya Naruto berdiri di depan.

"treng! Ini keluarga ku!" Naruto nyengir buaya.

"..." hening

"itu.. kuda albino lagi sikap lilin?" tanya Neji

"enak aja! Ini aku!" Naruto sewot karena gambarnya dihina

"psstt.. gambarnya jelek banget.." bisik Chouji pada Shikamaru

"berisik kau melar!"

"hey! Kau menghina ku?" Ino tersindir

Dan akhirnya terjadi lah keributan yang memakan waktu 10 menit.

"sudah.. lanjutkan Naruto" kata Iruka malas

"ini keluarga ku. Ini aku.. ini Sasuke.. dan ini anak kami namamya Namikaze Menma."

"..." hening

"Naruto—" panggil Iruka

"kuping mu udh di korek belum? Apa mau sesei kerok pake sendok hah?" Iruka kesel

"yeeuu.. sensei lahu nih!" ejek Naruto

"dasar barudak bangor! Sensei bilang keluarga diri senidri! Kenapa kamu malah gambar keluarga masa depan?!" kata iruka sambil gigit cincin batu akik ditangannya

"biarin, salah siapa yang keliru ngasih tugas."

"..."

—oke, kali ini Naruto bener. Iruka salah, jadi mohon maaf lahir batin deh..

"ekhmm! Jadi gini. Tepat pada bulan juli aku dan Sasuke mengadakan pernikahan besar-besaran! Ngalahin pernikahan _seribu satu malamnya_ Musdalifah sama Nassar. Sasuke resmi menjadi _'Namikaze Sasuke'._ Setelah kami menikah, kami dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki bernama Menma. Menma memiliki mata biru yang sama dengan ku. Dia juga punya garis-garis di pipinya. Kata dokter itu tanda lahirnya. Itu pasti karena saat hamil Sasuke suka garuk-garuk perutnya. Bekas garukannya jadi ada di pipi Menma. Btw, Menma punya rambut hitam dan agak panjang kayak Sasuke. Sifat Menma juga mirip Sasuke. Yaaa pokoknya ini adalah keluarga ideal dimasa yang akan datang.. sekian dan terima kasih"

— _sumpah, Sasuke pengen muntah._

"wahh! Keliatannya asik juga ya mendeskripsikan keluarga di masa depan. Aku juga mau bikin ahhh!" kata Sai semangat. Yang lain pun juga ikut-ikutan bikin karena terinspirasi oleh Naruto.

Iruka hanya tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

"lihat! Ini keluarga masa depan ku! Shikamaru melamarku dan menikah dengan ku. Lalu kami punya anak yang diberi nama Nara Shikadai. Wajah dan sikapnya mirip banget sama Shikamaru, tapi Shikadai ini penyayang binatang! Sama seperi ku hehehehe.." cerita Kiba pada teman-temannya. Shikamaru hanya nengok terus tidur lagi.

"ini keluarga ku! Neji melamarku dan kami menikah. Kami dikaruniai anak yang bernama Inojin. Secara fisik Inojin sangat mirip dengan ku, tapi matanya sanagt mirip dengan Neji. Yang jelas aku sayang keluarga ku" cerita Sai.

"eh? Dengan Neji? Taapi.. Gaara juga mau menikah dengan Neji!" protes Gaara

"yaudah biar adil, aku istri pertama, kalau Gaara istri kedua? Gimana?" tanya Sai

"eum, oke!"

Neji hanya memandang dua orang yang duduk disebelahnya dengan tatapan horor.

— _plisss.. satu istri aja udh cukup bagi ku.. rintih Neji_

Iruka hanya bisa geleng-geleng dugem ngeliat anak didiknya yang agak /uhhuukk/ alay itu. Apa ini salahnya karena dia salah mendidiknya? Ya Allah.. maafin Iruka Ya Allah

.

.

.

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Setelah berdoa dan salim tangan sama Iruka sensei, murid-murid buru-buru pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Naruto! Shikamaru! Kiba! Kita pulang yuk! Bunda ku masak rendang sama ikan pucung. Kata bunda aku disuruh ajak teman-teman ku" kata Chouji

"ikan pucunggggg!" Kiba teriak kegirangan gegara ikan pucung adalah makanan favoritnya.

"hmm, boleh saja" Shikamaru hanya manggut-manggut

"maaf ya guys, kalian pergi saja duluan. Aku masih ada urusan. Kalo udh selesai _innsyaallah_ aku kerumah Chouji" kata Naruto

"eumm.. baiklahhh"

.

.

.

20 menit berlalu

"ini sensei, silsilah keluarga ku. Sekarang aku boleh pulang kan?" tanya Naruto

Oh ya, Cuma mau ngasih tau kalo Naruto tadi tuh dihukum gegara dia buat ulah di kelas. Alhasil,Iiruka yang emang lagi tensi malah menghukum Naruto.

"oh, baiklah. Nahhh maksud sensei tuh begini Naruto. Sensei tidak menyuruhmu untuk menggambar keluarga masa depan. Lain kali dengerin baik-baik. Bukannya sensei marah padamu. Sensei hanya lagi kesel aja, tau kan rasanya kalo lagi datang bulan? Rasanya tuh sensei pengen marah-marah terus" kata Iruka gemes sembari kesel.

"tapi sensei... sensei kan laki-laki"

"..."

"..."

"..."

— _oh, syit!_

"sudah-sudah, tadi sensei cuma bercanda. Kamu liat Sasuke di depan gerbang kan?" Iruka menunjuk Sasuke yang lagi jongkok di depan gerbang

"ya? Kenapa sensei menunjuk bidadari ku?" tanya Naruto

"eh? Apa? Bidadar—uhukk! Lupakan, tadi abangnya Sasuke menelpon ke sekolah katanya ia tidak bisa menjemput Sasuke. Abangnya mau audisi _chibi-chibi burger_ "

"..."

"—dan lagi katanya orangtuanya tidak bisa menjemputnya. Babehnya lagi bisnis tanah di kelurahan. Emaknya lagi ikut pengajian di desa sebelah. Nahh sensei minta tolong, bisakah kau mengantarkan Sasuke pulang ke rumah. Sensei dengar kau dan Sasuke tetanggaan?"

"he..he...he.. sensei tau aja ahh!" Naruto senyum-senyum jijay

"bisakah kau berhenti bertindak alay Naruto? Sensei eneg ngeliatnya.."

"..."

"Naruto?"

"aku pulang, assalamualaikum"

"wa'alaikumsallam"

"..."

"..."

— _fix Naruto baper.._

.

.

.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang lagi jongkok di tanah

"hay, beb. Lagi apa?" tanya Naruto

"nyari undur-undur" Sasuke kalem

"buat apa?"

"buat lauk makan"

"iuuhhh.. Sasuke, itu bukan makanan tau! Sini berdiri! Nanti baju mu kotor sayang"

"kau berisik banget sih!" Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya

— _massyaallah! Imutttt sekali!_

"kau mau pulang dengan ku tidak?"

"gak"

"yakin?"

"bawel!"

"yaudah kalo digodain om-om aku gak tanggung jawab ya~" Naruto naik kejok sepedanya.

"..."

"dahhh~"

"tungguuuuu dobe!" Sasuke langsung naik ke boncengan dibelakang Naruto.

.

-KUTANGAJAIB-

.

Dijalan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam.. eh bukan! cuma Sasuke yang diam, Naruto mah lagi senyum-senyum mesum. Kadang-kadang Naruto berbuat iseng dengan ngerem mendadak.

"Sasuke, sepedaku rada oleng. Suka ngerem sendiri. Mungkin sepedaku jadi deg deg-an kalo ada bidadari lagi duduk di jok belakang. Jadi supaya gak jatuh pegang pinggangku ya" modus Naruto

"gak mau.."

"eehhhh? Kenapa sayang? Kau malu diliat orang?"

"Naruto—"

"iya?"

"ini sepeda roda tiga! Jadi tidak akan jatoh walaupun kau oleng!"

— _wanjirr! Naruto lupa!_

Mereka berdua mengitari suasana desa yang ramai

"kaya sepasang kekasih aja.. hehehehe.. kaya adegan yang ada di drama korea yang sering di tonton mimih nih!" guman Naruto.

Dia senang.. jujur seneng banget! Rasanya ada bunga-bunga terbang disekitarnya.

Duhh.. rasanya dia mau terbang...

"Naruto berhenti!" pinta Sasuke

"kenapa beb?" tanya Naruto. Masalahnya Sasuke minta diberentiin di lapangan bola.

—apa Sasuke mau maen bola?

"aku mau beli seblak sama cilok dulu. kau tunggu disini aja"

"eum oke sayang"

Sasuke pun pergi menghampiri abang-abang tukang seblak sama cilok.

Terkadang Naruto sedikit cemburu karena Sasuke sering digodaain abang tukang seblak sama tukang cilok.

"neng Sasuke. Seblaknya mau pedes apa enggak?"

"pedes deh bang"

"neng Sasuke suka pedes ya?"

"iya, kok tau"

"soalnya sama kaya cinta abang ke Sasuke bagaikan bara cabai yang membara"

"..."

"neng Sasu! Tumben beli cilok"

"iya, soalnya dirumah gak ada makanan. Jadi aku beli cilok aja"

"neng Sasu suka cilok ya?"

"iya, emang kenapa?"

"enggak, bukannya mau ngegombal tapi abang cuma mau bilang semoga dengan rasa cinta neng Sasu sama cilok buatan abang akan tumbuh rasa cinta diantara kita seperti Cilok, cinta lokasi.."

"bang, bukan cilok. Tapi cinlok..."

Ggrrrr! Rasanya Naruto terbakar api cemburu! Pengen rasanya ia ngomel-ngomel ke tukang seblak sama cilok itu sambil bilang.

" _ **please ya! Sasuke itu milik gue! Lo gak boleh deket-deket sama dia.. gue dan dia bagaikan Aliando dan Prily. Yang selalu mesra dan romatis!"**_ tak lupa Naruto bebicara pake logat alay fitritropika.

Tapi apa daya.. dia tak mampu bebicara hal itu..

Pliss body mereka beda jauh..

Body naruto kaya Baim Cilik

Body abang tukang seblak Taecyeon 2PM

Yang ngenes.. Body abang tukang cilok kaya Ade Rai..

—kan ngeselin!

Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak SD dengan pakaian gaul khas anak reage menghampiri Sasuke.

Oh! Naruto tau! Itu Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, sama Zetsu!

Syit! Mereka musuh abadi Naruto!

"eh.. Sasuke.. apa kabar.. kayaknya enak tuh.. bagi donggg" pinta Deidara

"gak mau! Ini punya ku. Kalian tak berhak memiliki seblak sama cilok ini! Pernah diajarin Hak Asasi Manusia gak sihh?!" Sasuke mulai gak nyambung

"..."

"..."

"masa bodo sama Hak Asasi! Kita Cuma mau minta seblak sama ciloknya kok! Kalau gak mau ngasih seblak sama ciloknya, kasih kita duit aja biar kita beli sendiri!" Zetsu sewot

"duit ku abis. Tinggal 500 perak. Mau beli seblak pun percuma. Kalian cuma bisa dapet sambelnya doang"

"weesshhh! Berani kali ni orang! Aku sumpahin baru tau rasa dia!" kata Hidan pake logat Batak.

"udh gak usah basi-basi! Sini kasih seblaknya! Manusia itu harus saling berbagi!" Sasori pun mulai memaksa Sasuke.

Dan terjadilah pertengkaranya kecil antara _Si Unyu_ Sasuke dengan _Nax Gawl_ Deidara cs.

Tidak! Sasuke dalam bahaya! Naruto harus menolongnya!

Tapi Naruto takut!

Begimana ini?!

Ahh! Tak apa! Demi Sasuke dia rela mati! Siapa tau aja dengan keberadaan Naruto yang akan menolongnya Sasuke jadi jatuh hati pada Naruto.

Ok! Demi terlihat keren di mata Sasuke, Naruto harus menolong Sasuke!

"hei! Kalian anoa-anoa hutan! Jangan ganggu sasuke!" teriak Naruto

"Na...Naruto.." guman Sasuke

"oh, Naruto toh? Tak kusaknga aku bertemu dengan musuh ku hahahahaha!" Deidara tertawa garing

"lepaskan Sasuke atau ku teror kalian!"

"diihhh.. beraninya teror-teroran.. iuhh.. dasar alay!" Zetsu provokator

Dengan gagah, Naruto mengambil hape _Esyiah Hidayah_ -nya. Ia menekan sebuah tombol.

"ka..kau sedang apa? Mau menelpon polisi?" Hidan taku-takut

"tidak.. ini lebih seram dari polisi—" Naruto menyeringai. Mereka menelan ludahnya ketakukan.

"—aku sedang menelpon...

...Madam madara" seringai Naruto makin mengerikan

"apa?! Dukun cinta yang buka salon muslimah itu?! Yang suka bobo cantik disiang hari? Yang suka ngegodain orang-orang lewat dirumahnya? Iuuhhh.. please dehh.. lebih baik kita kabur dari pada berhubungan dengan iguana zimbwabwe itu! Udahlah guyss yukk cabut!" perintah Deidara. Dan mereka pun kabur.

"hehehehehe.. berhasil" guman Naruto

"apa kau benar-benar memanggil Madara?" tanya Sasuke

"tentu saja tidak! Sebenarnya tadi aku memanggil—"

Tut!

' _halo? Naruto kenapa kamu manggil mimih?'_

'ehh? Mimih heheheh maaf tadi kepencet'

' _kamu ini! Jangan iseng kenapa! Mimih lagi latihan marawis nih! Jangan diganggu-ganggu'_

'iya-iya maaf.. yaudah ya. Dadah mimih~'

Tut!

"itu ibu mu?" tanya Sasuke

"bukan, dia calon mertua mu sayang"

— _idihhhh..._

"haahhh, tak kusangka mereka takut dengan Madara. Padahalkan aku hanya bercanda. Hahahahah lagi pula mana ada sih yang berani ngadepin paus jejadian macem Madara. Iuhhhh jijay banget kalo ketemu dia. Aku yakin kalo Madara kaya gitu pasti anak sama cucu nya juga melambai kaya pohon kelapa! Wkwkwkwkwk" Naruto tetawa terpingkal-pingkal

"Naruto—"

"hahahaha.. iya sayang?"

"Madara itu kakek ku. Dan aku adalah cucunya"

— _Mampus dah lu, Namikaze Naruto._

.

.

.

Naruto mengantarkan Sasuke sampai ke depan rumahnya. Selama di perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam. Naruto merutuki perkataannya yang menghina Madara. Sumpah! Dia gak tau kalo Madara itu kakeknya Sasuke. Akkhhh... kesempatan membuat Sasuke jatuh hati padanya sudah musnah...

Sasuke turun dari sepedanya. Dan langsung masuk kerumah nya

"err Sasuke. Kau tak mau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto, ia mengharapkan kata _terimakasih_ yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"oh, nih!" Sasuke ngasih kresek hitam

"loh? Kok cilok sama seblak? Ciloknya tinggal setenga lagi! Seblaknya juga tinggal tusuk giginya doang?" Naruto kecewa.

"tadinya aku mau memberikan seblak dan cilok itu padamu, tapi karena perkataan mu tadi. Seblak dan cilok milikmu sudah aku buang. Sudah ya aku mau masuk"

BBRRAAKK! Sasuke membanting pintunya.

Aakkhh! Tidaakkk! Naruto berteriak frustasi.

.

.

.

"assallamualaikum"

"wa'alaikumsalam, loh Naruto kok kamu lemes gitu?" tanya Minato

"gak apa-apa pih. Lagi patah hati aja. Udah ya aku mau ke kamar. Jangan ganggu aku ya pih.. aku mau ngegalau dulu"

"..."

Naruto masuk ke kamarnya sambil nyetel lagu _**'Lumpuhkanlah Ingatanku'**_

Ia meratapi kisah cintanya dengan Sasuke. Walaupun lagunya gak nyambung sama kisah cintanya, Naruto tetap ngegalau.

"dasar pla'un! Aakhhh Sasuke... maaappiiinnn akangggg..." Naruto guling-guling dikasurnya.

Ia guling-guling ke arah kanan..

Terus ke kiri...

Terus kekanan lagi..

Tak lupa dia sikap lilin dan juga kayang...

Ohh ternyata naruto terbawa suasana saat lagunya tersebut diganti dengan alunan musik _**'Senam SKJ'**_

Udh lah, pokoknya hari ini Naruto mau ngegalau dulu!

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore.

"Naruto! Chouji, Kiba dan Shikamaru datang menjemputmu! Dia mau mengajakmu ngaji di mesjid"

Ngaji? Di Mesjid? Bareng Usztad Hashirama? Ahhh bener juga! Dia bakal minta saran sama Usztad Hashirama _'Bagaimana cara memninta maaf pada oarang yang hatinya telah tersakiti'_

Dengan semangat, Naruto mengganti bajunya dengan baju koko warna orange. Tak lupa sorban yang dililitkan dilehernya. Sambil ngaca dicermin dia memakai peci hitamnnya.

"sudah kuduga.. aku ganteng kaya Siwon" guman Naruto sambil pose ganteng

Dirangkulnya tas boboiboy yang berisi perlengkapan mengaji. Setelah dirasa lengkap. Ia pun pamit pada Minato.

Setelah 5 menit berjalan akhirnya mereka beremat sampai di mesjid.

Disana terlihat Sakura dan Ino yang sedang mengobrol asik.

Sakura mengenakan jilbab loreng zebra dan gamis loreg macan

Sedangkan Ino memakai hijab bunga-bunga.

Ini mereka mau ngaji apa kau kontes baju muslimah?

Hinata terlihat manis dengan kerudung warna hitam bergambar _'Princess Sofia'_

Sedangkan Tenten.. ia memang mengenakan kerudung. Tapi..

Kenapa dia pake baju ketek?! Sebenernya dia niat ngaji atau enggak sih?

Tenten masih agak waras dibanding Neji.

Mungkin Neji adalah makhluk paling salah gaul. Masalahnya dia ngaji pake mukena.

Pliisss! Neji itu cowokkkk!

"assallamualaikum"

"wa'alaikum salam. Ohh kalian, ayo masuk. Baru aja pak ustad mau mulai" Hashirama tersenyum. Sebelum mengaji mereka pun membaca sura-surat pendek dari Juz'ama.

Diluar masjid terlihat sebuah sepeda yang terpakir didepan.

"assallamualaikum"

"waalaiku salam. Oh nak Itachi, ada apa?" tanya Uztad Hashirama

"maaf pak uztad saya ganggu. Saya Cuma mau nganterin sasuke aja ke masjid. Hari ini dia bakal ngaji di sini"

"ohh begitu. Yasudah ayo Sasuke. Bergabung dengan teman-teman mu"

Sasuke menagguk dan salim pada Itachi.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto.

Dengan tampang cool Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang meilhat itu malah mengacuhkannya.

Ya Allah, Naruto lupa kalo Sasuke lagi marah padanya.

.

.

.

Pengajian pun selesai. Anak-anak pun pulang kerumah mereka kecuali Naruto.

"loh, Naruto kau tidak pulang?" tanya uztad Hashirama

"eumm ada yang mau aku tanyakan pada pak uztad"

"kau mau menanyakan apa?"

"bagaimana sih cara meminta maaf pada orang yang hatinya telah tersakiti?"

—Massyaallah... kata-katanya sulit sekali :')

"maksudnya? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang?"

"yeah, lebih tepatnya Sasuke. Aku tak sengaja menyakiti hatinya. Waktu itu aku berniat menolong Sasuke dengan mengancam orang-orang yang menggangu Sasuke dengan memanggil madam Madara. Aku menghina-hina madam Madara karena kupikir madam itu aneh. Tapi tak kusangka ternyata madam Madara adalah kakeknya Sasuke. Pliss bantu aku pak uztad, aku tak mau kisah cinta ku dengan Sasuke terputus begitu saja.."

Oke, ini masalah yang cukup unik.

"dengar Naruto. Kau hanya perlu meminta maaf dengan cara yang sewajarnya. Akuilah kesalahan mu dan minta maaflah padanya. Berjanjilah padanya kalau kau tak menghina kakeknya lagi. kau ini lelaki sejati kan? Lelaki sejati itu banyak di sukai orang loh.."

"Jadi? Kalo aku berubah menjadi lelaki sejati, Sasuke akan menyukai ku?"

"errr.. mungkin"

"baiklah pak uztad! Terima kasih sarannya. Assallamualaikum"

"wa'alalikumsalam"

—anak muda memang punya semangat api..

.

.

.

.

Setelah sholat magrib berjamaah dimasjid Naruto buru-buru pergi kerumah Sasuke.

"Naruto? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kushina

"kerumah Sasuke mih"

"oh, mamih boleh nitip gak? Kasih rantang ini ke bibi Mikoto. Bawanya pelan-pelan ya soalnya ikan pucungnya masih panas" kata Kushina

"oke"

Naruto langsung cabut kerumah Sasuke.

Sesampainya disana, ia masih terdiam.

Duhh.. gimana kalau Sasuke masih marah padaku?

Terus kalo dia marah, dia bakal nolak aku pas aku ngelamar dia!

Terus aku jadi jomblo seumur hidup! Akhhh! Gak mau!

Tapi kalo aku minta maaf padanya, pasti dia malah diemin aku..

Duhh serba salah nihhh!

Naruto jedukin kepalanya ke pintu.

Pintu pun terbuka

"eh? Naruto? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Mikoto

—mampus, padahal tadi Naruto mau cabut

"ah, ibu mertua. Assalamualaikum. Maaf kalo aku ganggu ibu mertua" kata Naruto stay cool

"ah? Ahahaha.. iya gak apa-apa. Kamu pasti mau nyari Sasuke kan?"

"eh? Ibu mertua kok tau. Ahh kalau kaya gini tanda-tanda kalo aku bisa dapet restu dari ibu mertua"

—terserah dah.. guman Mikoto

"Sasuke ada dikolam ikan. Dia lagi ngempanin ikan lele. Ayo kamu masuk aja" kata Mikoto pake logat betawi.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam rumah ibu mertuanya.

"ehh si entong Naruto. Ngapain dateng kesini?" tanya Fugaku yang lagi maen congklak bareng Itachi.

"ah, ayah mertua, kakak ipar. Assalamualaikum, maaf aku mengganggu. Aku cuma mau ketemu sama Sasuke, ayah mertua" kata Naruto sok akrab.

"ohh Sasuke, dia lagi ngempanin ikan. Kamu masuk aja lewat dapur ntar nembus-nembusnya kamu ke kolam ikan" kata Itachi

"oke, kakak ipar. Oh ya! Tadi mimih ku nitip rantang ini ke bibi Mikoto katanya ini ikan pucung"

"apppaahhh?! Ikan pucungggg?!" Fugaku sama Itachi histeris. Pasalnya ikan pucung adalah makanan yang mahal bagi suku betawi.

"wah.. makasih ya Naru. Ah? Bagaimana kalau kita makan sama-sama? Bibi siapkan nasinya dulu"

"oke bi, tapi aku nyamperin Sasuke dulu ya. Permisi"

Naruto pamit.

Ia berkeliling mencari dapur dan akhirnya ketemu.

Dan bener saja ketika ia masuk tiba-tiba ada sebuah kolam ikan yang cukup besar.

Ini rumah apa labirin sih?

Naruto memincingkan matanya saat ia melihat sosok bidadarinya yang lagi duduk dipinggir kolam. Dengan gaya stay coolnya, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"assalamualaikum cantik, kamu lagi apa?"

"ngempanin lele" jawab Sasuke malas.

"pake apa?"

"pelet ikan"

"oh,.. ah! Sasuke tadi kamu ngaji dimesjid ya?"

"hng.."

"ehehehehe.. tadi kamu liat aku enggak? Aku pake sorban loh"

"bodo"

"Sasuke—"

"..."

"..."

—fix banget Sasuke beneran baper.

Mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Duhh kalo canggung gini Naruto kan makin takut minta maafnya. Dia harus cepat-cepat mencairkan suasana!

"Sasuke, kamu tau gak tadi aku liat Kiba sama Chouji goyang driible di lapangan bola! Terus mereka—"

"cukup!" pinta Sasuke

"eh?"

"kau kesini karena mau bicara sesuatu kan? Cepat katakan, kalau enggak aku nyemplung ke kolam nih!" ancam Sasuke

"gyyaa! Jangan! Kalo kamu nyemplung ntar aku nikah sama siapa?!" Naruto histeris

"..."

—dasar onta arab, diancem gitu aja langsung percaya

"ja-jadi begini, eumm aku.. aku..—"

"aku.. aku kenapa?! Cepet katakan!"

"aku... aku mau minta maaf Sasuke! Maafkan aku, aku tau aku salah. sumpah aku gak sengaja ngomong kaya gitu. Lidah aku keseleo makanya ngomongnya rada ngaco gitu! Maafin aku Sasuke!" Naruto memohon.

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"aku maafin"

"ehhhh? Seriussss? Kamu maafin aku?"

"iya, aku maafin maafin kamu karena kamu mau mengakui kesalahan mu sendiri. Itu baru namanya lelaki sejati" Sasuke terseyum ke arah Naruto

"subhanallah.. indah sekali.." guman Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Ikan pucungnya sudah siap. Ayo kita makan sama-sama" teriak Mikoto

"baik bi!" balas Naruto. Mereka berdua pun menghampiri Mikoto.

"aku duduk disamping kamu ya?" tanya Naruto

"hng" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Tepat didepan Naruto dan Sasuke, ada Fugaku dan Mikoto. Mereka duduk bersebrangan. Lalu disamping Naruto ada kakak iparnya, Itachi.

Ya Allah, ini kah rasanya makan berdua bareng mertua sama kakak ipar? Sungguh, hari ini naruto sangat senang...

Tbc

HUAHAHAHAHAHAH! KUTANG LELAH! AAAHHHH! /GELEPAR-GELEPAR/

MAAP KALO GAK LUCU. BTW, LAHU ITU ARTINYA 'GARING' YA! ITU LOH KALO MAU NGELUCU TAPI GAK LUCU.. /BOBOAN/

UDH YAAA KUTANG MAU NYUCI KUTANGNYA SASUKE NIH! BYEEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 (Special Ramadhan)

Tak terasa sudah 2 minggu Sasuke jadi tetangga Naruto, dan tidak terasa besok adalah bulan Ramadhan. /pembukaan yang gak nyambung/

Selama 2 minggu ini _PDKT_ Naruto ke Sasuke mengalami peningkatan. Yaa walau cuma 0,000011% tapi gak apa-apa, Naruto kan punya semangat api jadi pantang menyerah.

"baiklah anak-anak. Sekarang waktunya pulang, tapi sebelum itu sensei mau bilang mohon maaf lahir batin. Maafin sesnsei kalau sensei banyak salah sama kalian ya? Namanya juga manusia, tidak ada yang sempurna. Yang sempurna itu hanya milik Allah" Iruka tersenyum lembut.

"..."

"errr? Ada apa?" Iruka canggung saat anak muridnya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam

"sensei, kenapa sensei minta maaf? Apa sensei mau pergi jauh? Apa malaikat maut mau menjemput sensei?" tanya Naruto

"bukan begitu! Addeeuuhhh, masa kalian gak tau?! Besok itu udh mulai puasa! Nanti malem ada sholat tarawih di masjid! Terus jam 3 pagi nanti kalian bakal sahur sambil nonton program tv special ramadhan! Makanya untuk menyambut bulan suci ini sensei minta maaf ke kalian kalo sensei punya salah"

"oh.."

—Ya Allah kuatkanlah iman ku Ya Allah..

Akhirnya murid-murid pun pulang tanpa menyadari hati kecil Iruka sedang bersedih.

.

.

.

"assalamualaikum, mimih aku pulang" kata Naruto sambil salim sama Kushina

"eh, Naruto. Wa'alaikumsalam" Kushina tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sopan

"eh? Tumben mimih belanja banyak? Biasanya mimih kan pelit"

"hush! Mimih belanja banyak karena besok sudah mulai puasa"

"puasa apa sih mih?" tanya Naruto

"puasa itu menahan lapar dan haus dari terbit matahari sampai terbenamnya matahari"

"kenapa kita harus puasa sih mih? Tadi sensei Iruka juga ngomongin tentang puasa. Sensei malah minta maaf sama kita kalo sensei punya salah"

"Naruto, dengerin mimih! Puasa itu adalah kewajiban bagi umat islam. Dengan puasa kita bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya orang miskin yang tidak bisa makan karena tidak memiliki uang. Dengan cara seperti ini kita jadi mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang tidak berpunya. Sebelum memasuki bulan Ramadhan kita memang harus saling bermaafan. Supaya ibadah kita saat Ramadhan lebih afdal" kata Kushina

"tapi kalo kita gak makan sampe sore ntar kita mati mih!" protes Naruto

"kita gak bakal mati Naruto. Buktinya mimih masih hidup"

"hmm.. benar juga"

"yasudah sana ganti baju. Jangan lupa nanti malem sholat terawih sama pipih mu ya"

"lah? Mimih enggak?"

"mimih lagi ada masalah wanita" Kushina nyengir ular.

"datang bulan? emang kalo datang bulan enggak boleh puasa ya mih?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina mengangguk

— _duhh, anaknya yang unyuu ini nanya mulu. Kalo banyak nanya artinya dia pinter._

"huuftt! Iruka sensei curang! Berarti dia boleh gak puasa dong" Naruto ngedumel sambil pergi ke kamarnya.

"..." Kushina masih berpikir keras apa yang dimaksud anaknya itu.

.

-KUTANGAJAIB-

.

Setelah berpakaian rapih, Naruto, Kurama dan Minato pun pergi ke masjid untuk melaksanakan sholat terawih. Banyak warga desa yang pergi ke masjid.

Naruto memicingkan matanya saat melihat sosok bidadarinya, Sasuke.

"sayangggg!" Naruto teriak alay sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merinding.

"kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku

"aku merinding, beh. Kaya ada yang niup-niup kuping ku" Sasuke panas dingin.

"oh, itu bukan setan. Tapi Naruto" kata Itachi sambil nunjuk Naruto yang lagi niupin kuping Sasuke.

"aakkhhh! Genderuwooo!" Sasuke refleks langsung mukul kepala Naruto pake sajadahnya.

"atittt" rintih Naruto.

"lagian siapa suruh niupin kuping ku dasar dobe!" Sasuke ngamuk.

"ihh kamu kalau marah unyu banget kaya berbie" Naruto senyam-senyum.

Sasuke yang tersindir langsung ngasih bogem mentah ke Naruto.

"ahh, Fugaku! Udah lama kita gak ketemu" Minato menyapa Fugaku

"ahh iya bener pak RT. Maap saya sibuk dikelurahan. Ngurus surat tanah" Fugaku mukul-mukul pundak Minato

Oke, satu yang kita tau.

MINATO ITU KETUA RT! /muncrat/

"oi!" panggil Kurama pada Itachi

"apa?" balas Itachi jutek.

"maafin gue kalo gue ada salah. Gue tau kalo kita berbeda pendapat. Gue _The Jack Mania_ sedangkan lu _Bonek Mania_. Walau begitu kita harus rukun ya!" kata Kurama

"iye gue tau"

Dan mereka pun salaman walaupun dulu mereka sering berantem gegara masalah fanclub bola. Ramadhan memang penuh berkah ya..

"Sasuke, ayo kita masuk ke masjid" ajak Naruto.

"gak usah pegang-pegang tangan Naruto! Aku udh wudhu nanti wudhu ku batal! Kita ini belum muhrim!" Sasuke sewot

"Babeh! Bang Itachi! Ayo masukk!" Sasuke langsung menggeret Fugaku dan Itachi.

Naruto, Minato, dan Kurama hanya terdiam.

"pih, kok Sasuke gitu ya sama aku? Padahal aku selalu bersikap baik sama dia"

"itu tandanya dia gak suka sama lo" kata Kurama.

—Naruto sesak napas

"mungkin dia sedang gak mood, Naruto. Makanya jangan membuat dia marah ya" Minato terseyum pada Naruto.

"oh iya, kok kalo aku nyentuh Sasuke, dia selalu bilang belum muhrim? Emang muhrim itu apa sih?"

"Naruto, muhrim itu digunakan untuk laki-laki dan perempuan yang belum terikat dengan pernikahan. Jadi sebelum menikah laki-laki dan perempuan dilarang berdekatan"

"ohhh gitu.. tapi kan Sasuke laki-laki. Kenapa aku baru tau! Aakhh! Aku dikerjain!" Naruto teriak frustasi

"..." Kurama diem

"..." Minato juga diem.

—jadi selama 2 chapter ini Naruto gak tau apa itu muhrim? Dasar pla'un

.

-KUTANGAJAIB-

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 pagi.

"Naruto! Ayo bangun! Katanya mau puasa" kata Kushina sambil teriak di kuping Naruto.

"..." yang dipanggil tidak bergeming.

"Naruto, Sasuke ngajak sahur bareng tuh! Cepetan, kamu gak mau buat dia nunggu lama kan?"

"apa? Bidadari mau makan sahur sama aku? Wait me, Sasuke!"

Buru-buru Naruto ke kamar mandi sambil cuci muka.

—oke, rencana Kushina berhasil.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk lesu. Dia tak bernafsu untuk makan.

"dia kenapa?" tanya Kurama

"dia kecewa gara-gara Sasuke gak sahur disini. Ini juga salah mimih mu. Lagian mimih mu malah bohong sama Naruto" kata Minato bisik-bisik.

"udah-udah! Cepet makannya, ntar keburu imsak!" perintah Kushina.

Minato dan Kurama pun berhenti ngegosip.

"Naru, katanya mau puasa sampe magrib. Kalo mau sampe magrib kamu harus makan yang banyak" kata Kushina

"..."

"mau mimih suapin?"

"..."

"hadeuhh, kamu ini. Katanya mau membuktikan kamu lelaki sejati yang bisa puasa sampe magrib ke Sasuke. Kalo kaya gini namanya kamu menyerah sebelum perang!" Kushina menyemangati Naruto.

Ah! Bener juga! Setelah pulang terawih kemarin, Naruto dengan lantang teriak ke arah Sasuke.

" _Sasuke! Akan ku tunjukan kalau aku adalah lelaki sejati! Aku akan puasa sampe magrib selama 1 bulan! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku memang suami yang pantas untuk mu! Aku serius!"_

 _Penduduk desa yang mendengar hal itu langsung bertepuk tangan._

 _Sasuke menyeringai._

" _baiklah, jika kau sanggup akan ku kasih hadiah"_

" _ehhh? Yang bener?"_

" _iya"_

" _asyikkk"_

—saat itu naruto belum tahu betapa lamanya, waktu berbuka puasa..

"huft! Iya-iya aku tau! Lelaki sejati tidak akan menarik kata-katanya"

Akhirnya semangat Naruto kembali pulih _._

' _kita lihat saja Sasuke! Saat aku berhasil menyanggupi tantangan mu. Aku akan minta hadiah pada mu yaitu_ _ **'Pernikahan'**_ _. Naruto menyeringai._

.

-KUTANGAJAIB-

.

Saat disekolah, Naruto hanya diam. Dia tak banyak omong. Kata mimihnya kalo kebanyakan ngomong nanti dia haus.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Mari kita ucapkan.."

"allhamdulillah" ucap mereka semua kompak.

"nahh sebelum pulang, selama bulan Ramadhan di sekolah kita ada siraman rohani bareng uztad Hashirama. Silahkan pak uztad" kata Iruka mempersilahkan hashirama masuk.

"assalamualaikum"

"waalaikumsalam" anak-anak terlihat semangat

"gimana hari pertama puasanya? Lancar tidak?"

"allhamdulillah lancar pak uztad" teriak anak-anak

"baguslah, ah! Pak uztad mau nanya. Adakah disini yang tidak berpuasa?"

"ada pak uztad! Tadi aku liat Chouji makan nasi uduk di lapangan bola!" kata Lee

"benarkah itu Chouji?"

"i-iya, pak uztad. Tapi kata bunda, puasa itu gak wajib bagi anak-anak yang belum baligh. Aku kan belum baligh, jadi gak apa-apa kan?"

Hashirama terseyum penuh wibawa.

"memang benar, kalian belum diwajibkan berpuasa. Tetapi alangkah baiknya jika kalian berpuasa sejak kecil. Memang awalnya berat tetapi kalian akan terbiasa. Allah sangat sayang pada umatnya yang mengikuti perintahnya. Insyaallah, jika kita patuh pada perintah allah, kita akan masuk surga. Aminn"

"ah! Kalo gitu besok aku puasa ah!" kata Chouji. Hashirama terseyum.

"nah? Apa adalagi yang tidak berpuasa?"

"Ino pak uztad! Tadi aku liat dia makan ketupat sayur dibelakang sekolah. Dia makannya ngumpet-ngumpet pak uztad!"

"a-apan sih Sakura! Jangan bohong kamu! Aku puasa kok!"

"aku gak bohong! Buktinya ada kulit cabe nempel di gigi kamu!"

Ino buru-buru ngaca

"i-ini bekas sahur tadi pagi! Aku kan lupa gosok gigi!"

"bohong! Dasar melar!"

"apa?! Dasar jenong!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berantem.

"sudah-sudah, bulan Ramadhan tidak boleh beratem. Nah Ino, apa benar kamu puasa?"

"i-iya!"

"yakin?"

"i-iya" Ino gemeter hebat.

"yasudah kalo kamu gak mau ngaku gak apa-apa. Tetapi Allah sangat membenci orang yang suka berbohong" kata Hashirama

"ehhhhhh? Gak mau! I-iya, aku bohong pak uztad" Ino menunduk malu

"nahh anak-anak, selama berpuasa kalian tidak boleh berbohong. Allah maha mengetahui apa yang kita kerjakan. Jadi jangan coba-coba berbohong ya"

"baik pak uztad!" anak-anak terseyum

"nahh pak uztad mau nanya, ada gak yang puasa sampe magrib"

"..." hening

"errr.. gak ada nih?"

"aku pak uztad" kata Naruto lemes.

"A-AAAPPPAA?!"

Semua anak-anak terkejut saat mengetahui kalo Naruto si pentolan TK berpuasa sampe magrib.

"kamu gak bohong kan Naruto?"

"enggak pak uztad, mana mungki lelaki sejati seperti ku ini berbohong. Lelaki sejati itu kuat imannya. Jadi kalo puasa sampe magrib mah pasti bisa"

Semua anak-anak tepuk tangan.

Naruto tesenyum bangga. Diliriknya Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya tak percaya.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Sasuke, Sasuke pun membalasnya.

Ehhhh?! Apaaaa?! Sasuke terseyum kearahnya?!

Allhamdulillah Ya Allah.. Naruto terharu

"nah anak-anak, pak uztad salut banget sama Naruto. Dia masih kecil tapi sudah berpuasa sampe magrib. Itu adalah suatu permulaan yang sangat bagus. Jadi kalian harus mencontoh Naruto ya"

Anak-anak mengangguk.

"baiklah, siraman rohani sudah selesai, mari kita ucapkan..."

"allhamdulillah.."

Anak-anak pun salim ke pak uztad. Lalu kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

"guys! Konvoi pake sepeda yuk, sebelum adzan zhuhur" usul Kiba

"yuk!" naruto cs pun konvoi pake sepeda. Mereka keliling-keliling desa. Kadang mereka juga maen kebut-kebutan.

Tak terasa adzan zhuhur pun berkumandang.

"allhamdulillah" Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji pun langsung meminum es kelapa yang sangat menyegarkan itu. Oh ya, mereka puasa hanya setengah hari.

Glek! Naruto ngences.

Tahan Naruto...

Tahan...

Ini godaan...

"Naruto kamu gak mau?" tanya Kiba

"errr.. itu—"

"kau ini bodoh ya, Naruto itu puasa sampai magrib tau" kata Shikamaru

"oh iya, lupa! Hehhehehe, maaf ya Naruto kalo kami mengganggu mu"

"iya, gak apa-apa. Iman ku kuat kok" Naruto tersenyum

SLUPRRTT..

NYAM.. NYAM..

SLUUUPPRRTTT...

"—oh iya, aku duluan ya. Takut dicariin mimih. Daahhh" Naruto pamit.

Sumpah dia gak tahan ngeliat es kelapa yang seger itu.

.

.

.

Naruto tepar dikasurnya. Dilirik jam dinding yang bergambar _Justin Bieber_ di dindingnya.

"masih jam 2, arrghhhh aku gak kuaatttt!" Naruto berteriak frustasi.

Dia pun guling-guling dikasur.

Berharap agar rasa lapernya terlupakan.

Alhasil dia malah ketiduran.

.

.

Setelah bobo catik, Naruto pun menghampiri mimihnya yang lagi masak didapur.

"mimih, nanti kita buka pake apa?" tanya Naruto

"kolak, bakwan, es blewah, sama ubi goreng"

"gak ada ramen mih?" Naruto mendengus kecewa

"Naru mau ramen?"

"iya"

"yaudah mimih bikinin deh"

"hore!"

"Naruto! Kita maen bola yukkk!" teriak Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji.

Maen bola? Sekarang masih jam 4.

Hmmm okelah, sekalian ngabuburit.

"ayookkk!" Naruto pun menghampiri mereka.

.

.

Saat sampai dilapangan bola, Naruto langsung maen bola bareng Neji, Lee, Sai, Gaara, Shino, dan lain-lain.

Mereka larian-larian gak jelas sambil berebutan bola.

Peluh membanjiri mereka, padahal mereka baru 5 menit bermain.

Akhirnya.. mereka baru menyadari kalo ternyata lapangan bolanya itu seluas Gelora Bung Karno.

Karena kecapeean mereka pun istirahat di saung deket lapangan bola.

"lee, beliin kita es cendol dong!" perintah Shino

"siap! Mana duit kalian"

Mereka pun patungan beli es cendol

"loh Naruto engak beli?" tanya Lee

"aku puasa"

"oh iya. Yaudah aku beli dulu yaaa..."

Haduhhh.. Naruto udah gak kuat lagi..

Badannya lemes.

Tenggorokannya kering.

Bibirnya pecah-pecah..

Akhhh pokoknya dia gak bergairah sekarang! Apalagi saat melihat teman-temannya yang lagi minum es cendol. Akhhh! Naruto pengen es cendol!

"eh, aku pulang duluan ya. Udah jam 5 lewat. Mau siap-siap buka puasa"

"ok. Hati-hati ya..."

Naruto buru-buru ngibrit pulang.

Saat perjalanan pulangnya. Tiba-tiba ada tukang es potong yang lewat.

"bang tunggu bang!" bocah-bocah langsung menghampiri tukang es ptong.

Naruto meraih kantongnya. Disana ada duit 2 ribu. Lumayan dapet 2 es potong.

Oke, dia bakal beli..

Tapi ia tiba-tiba teringat perkataan uztad Hashirama

" _anak-anak, Allah maha mengetahui apa yang kita perbuat, jadi jangan coba-coba berbohong yaa"_

Naruto langsung mengurungi niatnya.

"kenapa puasa itu banyak sekali godaanya sih?" lirih naruto.

Akhirnya dia hanya bisa jongkok sambil ngeruk-ngeruk tanah.

"loh? Dobe? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seseorang dengan suara lembut bagaikan bidadari

"ahhh, bidadari ku yang tercinta. Aku sedang nunggu magrib"

"kenapa harus ngeruk-ngeruk tanah?" tanya Sasuke

"karena aku cinta kamu" kata Naruto gak nyambung.

"..."

"bidadari, itu yang dikresek item apaan?" tanya Naruto

"oh? Ini es batu. Tadi aku disuruh beli es batu diwarung"

"boleh aku pegang?"

"errr.. yaudah"

Naruto pun memegang es batu itu. Dan sensasi dingin ditangannya itu langsung menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"enak..."

"eh?"

"yosh! Aku udh semangat! Ayo kita pulang ke rumah sasuke!" Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke

"hng" Sasuke mengangguk.

Ahh Naruto harus berterimakasih pada Sasuke. Karena Sasuke datang disaat yang tepat saat imannya sedang diuji dengan es potong.

"Naruto, kau masih puasa?" tanya Sasuke

"eh? Iya. Emang kenapa?"

"kau gak capek?"

"capek? Capek kenapa?"

"emang aku gak tau apa! Tadi siang kamu konvoi naik sepeda kan? Terus sore-sorenya kamu maen bola dilapangan yang segede gelora bung karno! Kamu gak haus apa?"

"tenang aja Sasuke. Aku ini lelaki yang kuat, hal seperti itu mah gampang" Naruto menyombongkan diri.

—Untung Sasuke gak tau kalau tadi Naruto mau beli es potong.

"..." Sasuke terdiam

"Sasuke?"

"sini aku lap. Keringet kamu netes-netes tuh" Sasuke langsung mengelus kening Naruto dengan sapu tangannya

"akh..akhh...akkhhh..." Naruto tergelepar ditanah.

.

-KUTANGAJAIB-

.

"assalamualaikum"

"walaikumsalam, Astagfirullah! Naruto kenapa badan kamu kotor gitu?" Kushina panik

"tadi, Sasuke abis ngelap keringat Naru pake saputangannya. Terus tiba-tiba Naru kejang-kenjang ditanah mih. Abis aku deg-degan" Naruto senyum bahagia.

"..." Kushina terdiam.

—Sasuke, pasti kharisma mu luar biasa ya..

"yasudah kamu mandi sana. Dikit lagi adzan"

"sip mih!"

.

.

.

5 menit lagi adzan magrib.

"mamih! Aku udh mandi" Naruto berlari ke arah meja makan

"eh, Naruto" Mikoto tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"ibu mertua? Eh, ada ayah mertua sama kakak ipar juga! Berarti ada calon istri ku juga dong?" Naruto hebring.

—Sasuke yang lagi didapur ngebantuin Kushina bikin sirup merinding

"keluarga uchiha akan berbuka puasa bersama kita. Sekalian silahturahmi" kata Minato

"oh ya, kata Sasuke kamu puasa sampe magrib ya?" tanya Fugaku

"eh? Iya"

"wahhh hebat!" Mikoto mengelus-elus kepala Naruto.

—yesh! Ibu dan ayah mertua memuji ku! Kalau kaya gini dapet restunya bakal gampang!

"sirupnya sudah siap!" teriak Kushina.

"waaahhh... rasa jeruk!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit kecewa karena sirupnya bukan rasa tomat.

— _dasar maniak tomat_

Dug.. dug.. dug..

Allahuakbar.. allahuakbar..

Terdengar adzan berkumandang.

"allhamdulillah.." mereka pun berdoa dan langsung meminum sirupnya.

"huaaahhh! Nikmat sekali!" teriak Naruto senang. Enath kenapa hari ini dia sangat puas.

"nahh, itulah nikmatnya berpuasa sampai magrib" kata Kushina.

Naruto terseyum.

"errr.. Naruto!" panggil Sasuke

"ada apa cantik?"

"—a..ajari aku berpuasa sampai magrib.." pinta Sasuke malu-malu. Pipinya memerah. Akhhh rasanya Naruto pengen gigit gumpalan pink itu!

"boleh, tapi ada syaratnya"

"apa?"

"kamu harus nginep dirumah ku selama seminggu. Kita harus sahur bareng-bereng sama buka puasa barenng-bareng" kata Naruto modus.

"a-apa?!"

"yasudah kalau gak mau. Kalo kita berjauhan aku gak tau bagaimana cara memantau mu"

"..."

"bagaimana? Setuju?" tanya Naruto

Sasuke melirik kearah ortunya. Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah..."

"horeeee! Tidur bareng sama calon istri!" Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke. Tapi buru-buru Sasuke nyumpel mulut Naruto pake ubi goreng.

Sunguh! Naruto seneng puasa sampe magrib! Rasanya nikmat!

Allhamdullilah...

BERSAMBUNG...

AARGHHHH! MAAFIN KUTANG KALO GAK LUCU..SUMPAH KUTANG KURANG INSPIRASI /BOBOAN/


	4. chapter special

**Chapter special**

" **Cinta kita terbatas** _ **fanclub**_ **bola"**

 **Cast: Uchiha Itachi (10 tahun)**

 **Namikaze Kurama (10 tahun)**

 **Sinopsis: Cuma slide story tentang pertemuan Itachi dan Kurama.**

 **Warning: ini Cuma slide story! Ff ini dipublish kilat karena hari ini kutang ulang tahun! /tiup obor/. Hati-hati banyak makhluk alay! Makhluk humu! Makhluk modus! Alur maju mundur cantik! Banyak typo! Dan lain-lain.. kutang gak nangung kalo ceritanya garing.. hahahahaha..**

 **Happpy reading guys!**

.

-KUTANGAJAIB-

.

Seorang anak laki-laki berparas ganteng sedang memacu sepeda roda duanya ke arah sekolah. Bocah itu memakai topi anak SD yang dikesampingkan, tak lupa tas bergambar _'Persija'_ tergantung manis dipunggungnya. Bocah yang memiliki nama asli Kurama ini dengan santainya mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolahnya, _SD Suka-Suka Kita._

"hei ganteng, mau berangkat sekolah?" kata madam Madara.

"iya madam, doain ya biar cepet lulus" Kurama pasang pose ganteng

"iya madam doain. Madam tuh selalu doain kamu kalo madam lagi sholat tahajud. nanti kalo kamu udh lulus kamu cepet-cepet lamar madam ya"

"..."

"Kurama?" Madara bingung

"insyaalah ya madam. Kalo aku udah jadi anak pertambangan aku bakal ngelamar madam kok"

"yang bener?" Madara hebring

"iya"

"asyikkk!" Madara gelendotan ditangan Kurama

"errr.. madam udah dulu ya aku mau berangkat dulu"

"yaudah hati-hati ya"

"iya"

Buru-buru Kurama cabut ninggalin Madara. Ia memacu sepedanya menuju masjid. Buru-buru dia wudhu disana.

"kamu ngapain Kurama?" tanya ustadz Hashirama

"lagi wudhu pak ustadz, tadi dijalan kena najis" kata Kurama

"ohhh.."

—tanpa Kurama sadari hati Madara pun sedih.

.

.

.

Hei guys. Kenalin nama gue Kurama. Kalian panggil gue Kurama aja. Kalo dirumah sih biasanya dipanggil Brad Pitt kadang dipanggil Ariel. Tapi gue sih ngerendah diri aja.

Asal kalian tau, gue tuh ganteng. Body gue keker kaya Chris John. Perut gue kotak-kotak kaya Taecyoen 2PM. Muka gue ganteng kaya Christian Sugiono. Terus dimuka gue itu ada lesung pipitnya kaya Afgan. Suara gue juga seksi kaya Chakra Khan. Serek-serek basah gitu. Lihat betapa gantengnya gue..

Gue juga bingung itu mimih gue ngidam apa ya? Kok anaknya bisa ganteng kaya gue. Pas gue nanya katanya mimih tuh ngidam jus kangkung. Gue bingung, kok kangkung di jus. Emang enak apa? Mimih gue ada-ada aja. Tuh, mimih gue aja cuma ngidam kaya gitu anaknya bisa ganteng kaya gue. Udah ahh, jangan muji diri sendiri. Kata mimih gue harus merendah..

Oh iya, gue ini _The Jack Mania._ Gue suka banget sama Bambang Pamungkas. Dia tuh keren banget! Kulitnya eksotis. Kalo dilapangan larinya tuh lincah banget! Apa lagi kumisnya duhh gemes gue sama kumisnya! Pokoknya Bambang Pamunkas itu idola gue deh. Semua barang-barang punya gue ada mukanya dia. Dikamar gue ada poster dia, terus tas gue gambarnya dia, tempat pensil sama buku juga gambarnya dia! Ah gue lupa, alarm dihape gue juga pake suara dia. Suaranya tuh kaya gini _'Kurama, ayo bangun! Kamu laki kan? Laki itu harus bangun pagi supaya rejeki gak dipatok ayam. Ayo semangat!'._ Gue dapet suaranya dia itu pas lagi jumpa pers di mall Konoha. Hebat kan gue..

Ahh udah lah kembali ke cerita.

Gue markir sepeda warna orange mentereng ini di parkiran sepeda.

Banyak anak cewek yang nyapa gue. Maklum orang ganteng banyak yang nyapa. Gue cuma bisa senyum sambil ngasih senyuman ganteng gue ke mereka. Alhasil mereka kejang-kejang ditanah. Hhmm.. itulah kekuatan orang ganteng.

Gue berjalan santai masuk ke kelas gue.

"eh, Kurama! Ohayou!" kata sobat gue, Shukaku.

"hai bro, lo udah ngerjain pr" tanya gue

"udah"

"gue liat dong" pinta gue

"gak mau!"

"ihh koret lo! Jadi temen jangan pelit ngapa!" kata gue. Kesel gue, masa punya temen pelit banget.

"Kurama, pr kita tuh cuma gambar muka keluarga masing-masing. Masa iya lo mau nyontek muka keluarga gue. Kalo misalnya orang lain salah paham gara-gara muka nyokap bokap kita sama gimana?"

"..."

—oh iya gue lupa.

"yaudah dah kaga usah! Udah ya gue pen duduk" gue berjalan menuju tempat duduk gue. Disana sudah ada bocah laki-laki dengan wajah suram manyun ke arah gue.

"ngapa lo manyun? Gak suka gue duduk disini?"

"siapa yang manyun somplak! Muka gue emang kaya gini!" bocah itu sewot.

Oh iya, kenalin dia Uchiha Itachi. Tetangga baru gue. Sebenernya gue dan dia itu udah saling mengenal sebelum keluarga Uchiha pindah ke sebelah rumah gue. Oh iya, gue itu duduk sebangku sama dia. Ehh jadi inget gua pas pertama kali si Itachi masuk ke sekolah ini.. dulu dia somplak banget masa..

— _Flashback_

"ohayou Kurama!" kata Matatabi

"hng" kata gue stay cool.

"ehh kamu tau gak. Kan ada anak baru yang pindah kesini. Tadi aku liat dia kaya orang linglung didepan ruang guru"

"iye gue tau. Namanya Uchiha Itachi kan?"

"ihh kamu kok tau. Jangan-jangan kamu dukun ya"

"terserah.." kata gue males.

Tiba-tiba masuklah bocah berambut item yang punya keriput di bawah matanya. Mukanya suram banget kaya ngeliat tagihan listrik.

"..." sekelas tiba-tiba hening.

Bocah itu natap gue

Gue juga natap dia

Tiba-tiba ada bunga-bunga terbang disekitar kita

Gue buru-buru takol kepala Shukaku pake buku tulis Bambang Pamungkas gue. Soalnya dia yang nyebar-nyebarin bunga.

"oh, lo sekolah disini ya?" tanya gue

"..." Itachi diem. Dia ngeliat sekeliling. Nyari tempat duduk.

"gak ada yang kosong. Lo duduk sama gue aja. Kebetulan gue duduk sendiri" tawar gue

"gak mau"

"emang kenapa"

"lo suka kentut diem-diem"

"..."

—ahh dasar bakul jamu, dikasih hati minta jantung.

.

.

.

"ohayou anak-anak. Gimana kabar kalian? Hari ini sensei absen dulu ya. Deidara.."

"hadir sensei"

"Sasori?"

"hadir.."

"Shukaku?"

"hadir sensei"

"Kurama?"

"hadir"

"Itachi"

"hadir sensei"

"..." seketika hening

"Itachi—" panggil sensei

"iya?"

"kamu lagi ngapain?"

"duduk lah sensei. Aku mau belajar"

"iya sensei tau. Tapi kenapa kamu duduk dimeja guru! Itu kan meja sensei!"

"abis gak ada yang kosong" Itachi ngeles

"itu! Kurama duduk sendiri. Kamu duduk disana aja"

"gak mau! Kurama itu panuan, banyak kudisnya! Ketauan gak pernah mandi"

"..."

"tuh kan. Kalo diem berarti bener!"

"eh, taplak meja! Enak aja kalo ngomong! Lo gak tau apa? Gue tuh sering mandi! Kalo keringatan sedikit langsung mandi! Gue tuh mandinya pake air susu makanya kulit gue mulus dan kenceng. Emang lo! Mending keriput lo, lo urusin dulu" kata Kurama

"ehh botol jamu diem lo! Buat apa gua boong. Liat tuh muka lo! Ada putih-putihnya! Itu kan tandanya lo panuan!"

Kurama buru-buru ngaca

"enak aja! Ini tipe-x!"

"ahh pembual!"

"lo tuh pembual! Dasar mangkok bubur!"

"dasar toples kacang!"

Dan akhirnya mereka pun berantem..

— _Flashback End_

Tuhh kan Itachi orangnya somplak. Dulu emang dia orangnya somplak. Tapi entah kenapa lama-lama dia malah ngeselin. Padahal dulu tuh kita sahabatan. Kita sama-sama suka bola. Sama-sama suka maen bola dilapangan. Sama-sama maniak bola. Sampai akhirnya fanclub bola pun memisahkan kita..

.

-KUTANGAJAIB-

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi.

"kurama, lo mau main bola gak sama gue enggak?" tanya Shukaku

"eh maen bola? Ayo! Tapi gue ganti sepatu dulu ya! Mau maen bola dimana?"

"loh ngapain ganti sepatu. Orang main bolanya disini kok!"

"..."

"kita main bola bekel!" Shukaku hebring

"..."

"Kurama?"

"gue balik ya! Dahh"

"..."

"..."

—Shukaku php ahh..

Gue ngambil sepeda gue diparkiran. Ahh Shukaku kaya apaan tau! Php banget! Gue kira mau maen bola dilapangan, eh gak taunya maen bola bekel. Idihhh.. gak level sama gue!

Ahhh andai aja gue sama Itachi gak perang dingin. Pasti gue sama dia lagi maen bola nihh dilapangan. Ahh gue jadi ngeflashback saat gue pertama kali ketemu sama dia...

— _Flashback lagi.._

"Kurama! Lo tau gak! Katanya klub bola desa kita mau tanding sama klub bola desa sebelah!" kata Isobu semangat

"iye, gue tau. Kita bakal tanding sama _persedoto_ kan? Persatuan sepakbola desa oto"

"i-iya.. loh kok lo tau. Perasaan baru gue yang dikasih tau sama pak RT"

"Isobu—"

"..."

"—kan bapak gue pak RT" lanjut Kurama

"oh iya gue lupa" Isobu nepok jidat Kurama

"ngapa jidat gue yang ditepok?"

"oh iya gue lupa" dia pun nepok jidatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tak terasa akhirnya klub bola desa Kurama pun bertanding dengan klub bola desa oto.

"nahh, anak-anak. Pertandingan dimulai 20 menit lagi. Kalian boleh jalan-jalan disekitar sini. Tapi jangan jauh-jauh ya" kata Minato. Dia pelatih klub bola desa Konoha.

"sip sensei!" anak-anak pun pada ngibrit jalan-jalan. Tak terkecuali Kurama.

Kurama jalan-jalan disekitar lapangan sepak bola. Terkadang dia terkagum-kagum. Masalahnya stadion sepak bolanya keren banget. Saking terkagum-kagumnya ngeliat aritektur stadion buatan arsitek asal Italia bernama _Skuech Le Doerte,_ tanpa disengaja Kurama kesandung batu. Alhasil dia jatoh sampe diketawain orang lewat. Tapi Kurama tetep stay cool dan pasang pose ganteng.

"aduhh keliling stadion bikin tenggorokan gue kering" keluh Kurama. Dia memincingkan matanya saat melihat abang-abang tukang es potong. Buru-buru dia nyamperin tukang es potong.

"bang, es potong rasa coklat 2" kata Kurama

"oke tong"

Saat Kurama sedang menunggu abang-abang motong es potong tiba-tiba dateng lah bocah laki-laki yang pake baju bola.

"bang es potong rasa kacan ijo 2 ya" kata bocah itu.

"sip tong"

Kurama memperhatikan bocah laki-laki itu. Bocah itu memakai baju bola dengan motif loreng zebra warna merah. Di dadanya ada lambang kuda nungging sambil megang tulisan _'Persedoto'_

' _ohhh, jadi ini lawan gue' guman Kurama._

"eh, boleh kenalan gak? Nama gue Kurama. Lo panggil gue Kurama aja. Tapi orang-orang sih biasanya manggil gue Ariel noah" Kurama mengulurkan tangannya.

"..." bocah itu terdiam

"errr.. nama lo siapa?"

"Uchiha Itachi" kata bocah itu kalem

"lo suka bola ya?" tanya Kurama

"iya! Gue suka banget bola! Cinta mati gue sama bola!" kata Itachi hebring

"eh? Serius?! Wahhh kita sama dong! Gue juga suka bola! Gue bercita-cita jadi atlet bola!" Kurama ikutan hebring

"sama gue juga!" mereka hebring bareng-bareng sampe peluk-pelukan.

"err.. tong, kalo mau pelukan jangan di depang dagangan abang. Ntar dagangan abang gak laku" kata abang tukang es ptong

"oh iya, maap bang"

"nihh pesenan lu tong"

"makasih ya bang"

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan abang tukang es potong.

Setelah proses perkenalan yang rada somplak itu, Itachi dan Kurama pun akhirnya menjadi sahabat. Mereka memiliki misi dan visi yang sama. Memiliki hobi yang sama. Dan memiliki cita-cita yang sama. Hidup Kurama dan Itachi jadi lebih berwarna karena persahabatan indah mereka. Mereka berdua sering main bareng. Kadang dirumah Itachi kadang main dirumah Kurama. Ahh pokoknya mereka itu deket banget kaya lem kayu.

Sampai suatu hari, persahabatan mereka di uji...

Kurama suka banget sama Persija. Dan menyatakan diri jadi _The Jack Mania_

Sedangkan Itachi, dia suka banget sama Persebaya. Dan menyatakan diri menjadi _Bonek Mania._

Saat itu mereka belum mengakui satu sama lain atas pilihan hidup mereka. Sampai suatu hari saat pertandingan Persija vs Persebaya di stadion desa oto..

"loh? Bukannya itu Itachi ya?" tanya Isobu

"mana?" tanya Kurama

"itu! Dia duduk di bangku Bonek Mania"

"..."

Kurama terdiam. Bener kata Isobu! Dibangku _Bonek Mania_ ada Itachi yang lagi dukung klub sepak bola kesukaannya. Gimana ini?! Sepertiyang kita tau kalo The Jack Mania dan Bonek Mania itu kan gak akur! Suka berantem! Kalo kaya gini persahabatan mereka bisa ancur!

"Kurama, lo tau kan kalo _The Jack Mania_ dan _Bonek Mania_ itu gak akan bisa bersatu? Gue tau kalo lo itu sahabatan sama Itachi. Tapi kalo kaya gini persahabatan kaian bisa ancur. Gue kasih saran. Lo pilih The Jack Mania dan tetep jadi bagian Persija atau lo tetep sahabatan sama Itachi dan pindah haluan jadi Bonek Mania?"

"..." Kurama terdiam. Sumpah ini keputusan yang sulit.

.

.

.

Saat pertandingan selesai, Kurama siap-siap pulang. Tapi dijalan dia ketemu sama Itachi.

"Ku-Kurama, jadi selama ini lo _the jack mania_?" Itachi tak percaya

"iya. Seperti yang lo liat. Baju gue orange mentereng. Ini tandanya gua pendukung Persija."

"..."

"Itachi, maafin gue. Mungkin visi dan misi kita sama. Tapi untuk masalah fanclub bola kita berbeda."

"iya gue tau.."

"nahh Itachi, lo tau kan kalo bonek dan the jack itu gak bakal bisa bersatu?"

"..."

"maka dari itu, gue lebih memilih menjadi pendukung Persija dan memutuskan persahabatan kita. Mulai sekarang kita bakal jadi musuh"

"..."

"oke selamat tinggal"

Mereka pun berpisah di tengah matahari tenggelam.

— _Flashback End_

Setelah kejadian itu, gue dan Itachi udh gak berhubungan lagi. Duh ngapa gue jadi ambigu gini. Aahh pokonya gue sama dia itu lagi perang dingin. Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu Itachi pindah rumah. Dia jadi tetangga baru gue. Ahh elahh.. kalo kaya gini kan gue jdi canggung ketemu sama dia!

"assalamualaikum"

"waalaikumsalam, oh Kurama kamu udh pulang" kata mimih gue

"iya mih"

"kamu mau makan? Mimih udah selesai masak tuh"

"hng, Kurama makan dulu ya mih" kata gue. Buru-buru gue ngambil nasi di bakul. Tak lupa nyedok ikan asin sama sambel terasi.

GUBRAKK.. GUBRAK.. GUBRAKKK.. terdengar suara ribut dari luar. Ahh gue tau paling-paling adek gue yang alay itu.

"mimih! Gaswat! Gassswwaaattt! Mimih! Sumpahh aku kaget mihh!" Naruto teriak-teriak alay. Tuhh kan bener kata gue kalo tadi yang kedebak-kedebuk itu adek gue.

"duhh, appan sih?! Kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu terus bilang assalamualaikum terus salim sama mimih. Kamu ini anak siapa sih sebenarnya?" mimih gue sewot

"tapi ini gaswat mi—"

"ulangi dari awal, ketuk pintu dulu Naruto!" Naruto merinding dan mengikuti permintaan mimih gue

Tokk.. tok..

"assalamualaikum, mimih, Naru pulang" Naruto mencium tangan mimih gue

"nahhh, anak pinter. Tadi kami bilang gaswat? Emang gaswat kenapa?"

"itu, kita punya tetangga baru ya mih? Itu loh rumah biru yang punya perkebunan tomat di rumahnya. Lagian Naru bingung. Itu rumah apa perkebunan tomat. Segala jenis tomat ada disana" Kushina tertawa miris melihat kelakuan anaknya yang lahu.

"oh, keluarga Uchiha? Iya mereka baru pindah 3 hari yang lalu"

"loh kok Naru gak tau ya?"

"iya, soalnya waktu itu Naru kan nginep dirumah kakek Jiraiya. Gara-gara Naru takut disunat, iya kan? Padahal waktu itu pipih mu cuma bercanda. Lagi pula mana ada anak TK yang berani disunat"

"oh iya ya! Pantes Naru gak tau. Hahahaha.. btw, anak bungsu Uchiha yang namanya Sasuke sekolah di sekolah ku loh!" kata adek gue bangga.

"benarkah? Waaahhh kebetulan sekali ya" Naruto manggut-manggut

"mimih, tau gak? Sasuke itu manis banget tau. Kaya hamster.. unyuu unyuuu gituh ihhh gemezzz"

"iya mimih tau Sasuke manis tapi kamu jangan nge-alay gitu dong. Geli mimih ngeliatnya"

"abis, Sasuke itu bagaikan malaikat yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup ku mih.. aakhhh aku suka sama Sasuke mih! Izinkan aku untuk menikahi Sasuke kelak saat aku sudah menjadi pria mapan mih!" Naruto mulai ngaco

"Naruto—" panggil panggil mimih gue

"iya?"

"Sasuke itu laki-laki!"

"..." 

Hahahahaha.. sumpah gue ngakak ngeliat adek gue yang alay itu. Ternyata dia naksir adeknya Itachi. Hahahahahaha..

.

-KUTANGAJAIB-

.

Gak terasa udah beberapa minggu Itachi jadi tetangga gue. Aduhh gue lupa udh berapa minggu ya? Gue gak ngitungin.

Gue pun duduk dijendela kamar gue. Disana gue ngeliat Itachi yang lagi main bola bareng adeknya yang namanya Sasuke. Ahh gue jadi pengen main bola tapi apa daya kalo gue maen sama adek gue, adek gue alay. Males gue maen ama dia. Pernah sekali gue maen ama dia yang ada dia malah maen boanya pake tangan. Lah kan somplak! Terus giliriran maen tendang-tendangan dia malah hebring sendiri. Teriak-teriak kaya mau diculik sama om-om. Kan jadi males maen ama dia.

Ahhh emang, hanya Itachi orang yang asik diajak maen bola.

.

.

.

Tak terasa kalo besok itu bulan ramadhan. Gue pun maaf-maafan sama temen-temen gue. Tapi gue maaf-maafannya lebih canggih. Gue ngirim permintaan maaf lewat sms. Gue ketik sms ramadhan di hape nukiah gue.

 _Ketika_ _ **DIFFERENTSIAL**_ _tak mampu menurunkan keangkuhan kita._

 _Ketika_ _ **INTEGRAL**_ _tak sanggup menaikkan pahala kita_

 _Ketika_ _ **ALJABAR**_ _tak bisa menjabarkan salah perbuatan kita._

 _Ketika_ _ **LOGIKA**_ _tak sanggup menalarkan lisan jelek kita._

 _Dan ketika_ _ **TRIGONOMETRI**_ _tak bisa menjangkau sudut prasangka buruk kita._

 _Oleh karena itu, mari kita_ _ **SUBTITUSIKAN**_ _semua_ _ **VARIABEL**_ _dosa yang telah ter_ _ **REFLEKSI**_ _dalam diri kita denganniat permohonan maaf sehingga ter_ _ **EKUIVALEN**_ _kefitrian kita dalam_ _ **AKAR-AKAR POSITIF**_ _._

 _Jajar genjang belahketupat_

 _Tidak lama lagi pintu neraka akan ditutup rapat_

 _Logaritma Trigonometri_

 _Selamat menyambut Ramadhan yang fitri.._

 _Mohon maaf lahir batin, Kurama and family_

Gue kirim sms itu ke temen-temen gue. Termasuk Itachi. Sengaja gue pake rumus matematika biar mereka mikir keras. Gue aja gak tau maksudnya apaan. Dan gue pun pusing sendiri.

Ting! Ting! Hape gue bunyi. Tanda ada pesan masuk. Gua liat pesannya. Oh itu dari Itachi.

' _Lo ngomong apaan? Gue kaga ngerti'_

Gue terdiam. Terus gue bales smsnya.

' _sama gue aja gak ngerti'_

—dan akhirnya, kita sama-sama bingung.

.

.

.

Sekarang gue pengen terawih. Gue udh pake baju cakep. Tak lupa minyak wangi gue semprotin ke baju gue. Gue pergi terawih bareng pipih sama adek gue, Naruto.

Oke, hari ini gue bakal minta maaf. Kan kalo mau puasa kita harus maaf-maafan. Gue udh cape perang dingin sama itachi. Gue pengen baikan sama dia.

"sayangggg!" adek gue yang alay itu langsung nyamperin gebetannya.

Oh syit! Disana ada Itachi! Gimana nih.. gua masih deg-degan. Berasa pengen nyanyi di panggung _D'akademi_ aja. Duhhh..

Adek gue lagi modus sama adeknya Itachi.

Pipih gue lagi bersenda gurau sama babehnya Itachi.

Sedangkan gue sama Itachi cuma bisa diam...

"oi!" panggil gue pada Itachi. Gue gak betah kalo diem-dieman gini.

"apa?" balas Itachi jutek.

"maafin gue kalo gue ada salah. Gue tau kalo kita berbeda pendapat. Gue _The Jack Mania_ sedangkan lu _Bonek Mania_. Walau begitu kita harus rukun ya!" kata gue.

"iye gue tau" balas itachi.

Ehhh?! Demi apa?! Jadi Itachi menerima permintaan maaf gue?! Allhamdulilllah~ aakhhh aku senang...

Dan akhirnya gue sama Itachi pun berbaikan. Gue sama dia pergi terawih bareng-bareng. Ahhh Ramadhan emang penuh berkah ya?

Walau kita berbeda pendapat kita harus tetap damai.. iya gak sob?

The end

Yeayyyy! Cerita itachi sama kurama udah selesai! Entang kenapa kutang gatel pengen tulis cerita mereka. Dan akhirnya kesampean hahahaha.. kutang pake nama-nama juubi ngahahahahah.. kali-kali antimainstream. Oh iya itu sms ramadhannya, kutang dapet dari temen. Pas dikirimin gituan kutang diem. Gak ngerti itu apaan sampe akhirnya kutang scroll kebawah.. ternyata sms ramadhan...

Btw hari ini kutang ulang tahun. Ucapin dong! /maksa/

Btw, ceritanya belum tamat kok. Kealayan Naruto masih berlanjut wkwkwkwk jadi tunggu kisah selanjutnya yaaa~ makasih banget yang udh ngereview ff kutang. Kutang terharu. You're mvp guys! /kasih duit/

Maafin kutang yaaa kalo makin garing. Oh ya kan ada yang nanya bahasa gaul yang diucapin Naruto. Nahh kutang kasih tau artinya...

 _ **Q: Baper itu apa?**_

Naruto: baper itu kaya gini.. ehh bidadari, kamu tau enggak bedanya kamu sama prily?

Sasuke: enggak, emang apa?

Naruto: kalo Prilly milik Aliando, kalo kamu milik aku seorang.

Sasuke: *brb pergi konsultasi ke uztad Hashirama*

Naruto: jadi intinya baper itu kaya Sasuke. Suka ngambek gitu. Sasuke emang suka baper tapi kalian jangan suka baper ya, ntar nyari jodohnya susah

 _ **Q: lahu itu apa?**_

Kiba: lahu itu kaya gini.. mas Shika kamu tau enggak ikan-ikan apa yang mesum?

Shikamaru: apaan emang?

Kiba: iKANCUT kamu keliatan hahahahahah...

Shikamaru: ...

Chouji: nah seperti yang kalian lihat. Lahu itu artinya garing atau enggak lucu. Jadi kalian boleh aja jadi lahu tapi kalo didepan gebetan jangan suka lahu ntar gebetan kamu kejang-kejang *lirik Naruto*


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

Tak terasa sudah 3 minggu 4 hari Naruto dan Sasuke berpuasa sampai magrib. Dengan sedikit modus yang diberikan Naruto, akhirnya pdkt nya naik drastis jadi 43,7666% ini berkat bantuan mimihnya, Kushina.

Kushina tau makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Otomatis Sasuke jadi betah nginep dirumah Naruto. Padahal kesepakatannya cuma seminggu, tapi ini bablas jadi 3 minggu.

 _Luar biasa..._

Saat ini disekolah ada sedikit perubahan. Anak-anak TK Kenanga mulai belajar berpuasa sampai magrib. Mereka semua termotivasi oleh Naruto.

 _Luar biasa..._

"Ino! Hari ini aku mau ke mall dong. Mau beli baju lebaran sama mama ku" kata Sakura

"aku juga mau beli baju lebaran" kata Ino

"aku mau beli gamis bunga-bunga ah!"

"kalo aku mau totol macan, biar ada motifnya gitu"

Naruto hanya memandang 2 wanita yang sedang hebring itu dengan malas.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tetang lebaran. Naruto juga mau beli baju lebaran!

Dia harus laporan sama mimih!

.

.

.

"assalamualaikum"

"walaikum salam"

"mimih!"

"kenapa sayang?"

"kapan aku beli baju lebaran?" tanya Naruto

"baju lebaran?! Ya ampun mimih lupa! Minato, antarkan aku ke pasar!" teriak Kushina

"loh? Kok kepasar? Kenapa gak ke mall mih?" tanya Naruto

"mimih mau kepasar karena mimih mau beli ketupat sama daging buar rendang sama opor! Ya ampun, mimih lupa. Untung kamu ingetin mimih!" Kushina panik. Buru-buru dia ngambil dompetnya dan lansung naik ke motor bebek milik Minato.

—Perasaan tadi Naruto bilang baju lebaran. Kenapa miminya malah bilang ketupat sama daging.

Naruto pun sedih.

.

.

.

Naruto bosen dirumah. Kurama lagi maen sama genk nya. Mimih sama pipihnya lagi nyari bahan-bahan buat bikin ketupat, rendang sama opor ayam. Aakkhhh.. lebih baik Naruto maen aja!

Dia pun keluar rumah dan langsung papasan sama Sasuke.

"bidadari kamu mau kemana?"

"kerumah engkong Madara, kenapa?"

"..." Naruto terdiam. Dia jadi teringat kejadian waktu itu.

"err.. itu kresek itemnya kayaknya berat. Emang isinya apa?" tanya Naruto

"gula merah"

"gula merah? Buat apa?"

"bikin dodol"

"dodol itu apa? Ohh itu yang buat sikat gigi ya?"

"terserah!"

Sasuke langsung ninggalin Naruto.

"ehhh bidadari, aku ikut!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

.

.

.

"kong, ini gula merahnya" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kresek item ke Madara.

"makasih ya cu" kata Madara. Sasuke terseyum.

Naruto memperhatikan Madara. Madara tidak telihat seperti yang orang-orang bicarakan. Ia tidak melambai, bahkan ia kuat mengangkat kuali besar untuk ngaduk dodol itu sendirian. Madara juga terlihat ramah. Ah! Jangan lupa, walaupun udh punya cucu wajah madara tetap awet muda. Waahhh.. sepertintya orang-orang udah su'udzon sama madam Madara.

"loh? Naruto. Sedang apa disini?" tanya Mikoto

"oh, tadi aku ngikutin Sasuke, terus tiba-tiba udh nyampe disini. Ibu mertua kayaknya sedang repot, emang mau buat apa sih?" tanya Naruto

"kami mau buat dodol. Sebelum lebaran. Klan Uchiha yang mewarisi budaya betawi selalu membuat dodol" kata Mikoto

"dodol itu apa?"

"dodol itu makanan khas betawi yang terbuat dari gula merah dan santan yang diaduk hingga lengket" kata Madara menjelaskan

"dodol enak gak sih?"

"tentu saja enak! Kalo kau tidak mau membantu jangan ganggu kami!" kata Sasuke jutek

"iihh! kamu mah, kan udah aku bilang makin kamu jutek, kamu makin imut kaya Nabilah jkt48!" kata Naruto gemes

"ppfftt!" Madara sama Itachi nahan tawa.

— _kasian Sasuke, digodain sama baskom cucian. Guman Madara_

"assalamualaikum"

"waalaikumsalam, ah Izuna. Akhirnya kau datang juga" kata Madara. Orang yang dipanggil Izuna itu pun tersenyum. Ia menggaet tangan pemuda berambut putih.

"ayo, mas Tobirama. Kita masuk" Izuna tersenyum manis

"iya-iya" laki-laki berambut putih itu hanya mengangguk

Naruto berpikir keras. Pemuda yang bernama Izuna itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Bisa dibilang Izuna itu seperti sosok Sasuke di masa depan

—jadi kalo udah dewasa Sasuke bakal semanis ini? Subhanallah..

"ibu mertua, mereka siapa?" tanya Naruto pada Mikoto

"ohh itu Uchiha Izuna. Dia adik dari Madara"

"apppaaaa?!" Naruto shock.

Demi apa?! Itu adeknya Madara? Apaahhh? Seriusss? Mukanya awet muda sekali!

Apakah Uchiha itu keturunan vampir yang bisa awet muda? Aduhhh pusing pala Aliando..

"kamu temennya Sasuke ya?" tanya Izuna pada Naruto

"eh? I-iya, calon keluarga besanan" Naruto bingung harus manggil apa ke Izuna

"..." Izuna terdiam

"..." Naruto juga terdiam.

"ah, kamu panggil aku bang Izuna aja ya biar gampang. Oh ya kenalin ini Senju Tobirama"

"hai, panggil aja bang Tobi" Tobirama salaman sama Naruto.

"eh? Oke bang Tobi!" Naruto nyengir kuda nil.

Izuna dan Tobirama pun menghampiri Madara yang lagi meres santen.

"ibu mertua, bang Tobi itu siapanya bang Izuna sih? Kayanya lengket banget kaya lem kayu"

"ohh Tobirama itu TTM nya Izuna"

"TTM? Temen Makan Temen?" Naruto memastikan

"itu TMT Naruto.." Mikoto gemes

"ohhhh..."

.

.

.

karena sedang gabut dirumah, Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut membantu keluarga Uchiha membuat dodol.

"Naruto sama Sasuke aduk adonan dodolnya ya. Aduk terus jangan sampe ngegumpal" kata Madara

"oke"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengaduk adonan santen dan gula merah yang masih cair.

Mereka terus mengaduk sampai adonannya menjadi agak keras.

"kong, adonannya udah keras nih. Aku gak kuat ngaduknya" kata Sasuke

"Izuna! Tobirama gantian ngaduknya!" perintah Madara

"oke"

Adonan dodol itu terus diaduk..

Aduk...

Aduk...

Aduk..

Aduk..

Begitu seterusnya sampe jam 3 sore.

"hai Naruto! Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Shikamaru

"oh lagi bantuin keluarga besanan bikin dodol" kata Naruto

"..." Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya terdiam

"eh, dari pada diem mending bantuin aku" kata Naruto. Dia menyeret ketiga sobatnya itu ke pekarangan rumah Madara.

"eh? Temennya Naruto sama Sasuke ya?"

"iya om, tante. Maaf ganggu. Kita mau bantu-bantu disini. Boleh gak?" tanya Kiba

"ohhh boleh. Kalian jagain apinya ya. Jangan sampe apinya mati" kata Madara

"tapi madam, kami kesini mau buat dodol. Bukan mau ngepet" kata Shikamaru

"serah lu aja dah! Maksud engkong itu jagain api yang ada dibawah kuali dodol! Ntar kalo apinya mati dodolnya jadi keras!" Madara sewot

"tenang bang.." Izuna menenangkan abangnya

"yeuu kita kan gak tau madam" kata Kiba tersindir

—sabar... sabar... Madara harus sabar.. kalo sabar ntar keriput diwajah bisa hilang.

"loh? Sekarang udah jam 3 sore, kalian gak ngaji?" tanya Mikoto

"oh, iya ya" ucap Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"tapi, Naru pengen bantu ibu mertua. Kasian ibu mertua kayanya kelelahan" Naruto nyari simpati.

"bilang aja kamu males ngaji" sindir Sasuke

"ihh.. kamu mah su'udzon aja sama aku"

"sudah-sudah. Ayo kalian pergi ngaji. Kamu juga Sasuke, nanti kalo udah selesai ngaji baru kalian dateng kesini lagi" kata Mikoto

"oke" kata mereka serempak.

"Sasuke, kita mandi bareng yuk" ajak Naruto

"aapppaaaa?! Gak mau!" tolak Sasuke

"kenapa? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki jadi gak apa-apa kalo kita mandi bareng"

"gak mau! Sekali gak mau tetep gak mau!"

"tapi sayang, aku gak bakal ngapa-ngapain kamu kok. Aku tau, aku harus menikah dulu sama kamu baru aku boleh _'ngapa-ngapain'_ kamu, ntar aku—"

"ARRGHHH! NARUTO BERHENTI BICARA SEPERTI ITU!" wajah Sasuke merah padam. Buru-buru dia pergi ninggalin Naruto.

"loh? Bidadari ku kenapa? Kalian tau gak dia kenapa?" Naruto nanya sahabat karibnya

"..."

"loh? Kok diem?" Naruto mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga

"ja-jangan deket-deket!" Kiba panik

"loh? Emang kenpa?"

"kita gak mau digodain sama om-om pedofil. Aakhhhh.." mereka bertiga kabur.

"..." Naruto mikir keras. Maksud mereka apa? Saat 30 detik berlalu Naruto baru sadar.

"dasar kampret! Aku bukan om-om pedofil!"

.

.

"nah anak-anak, sekian pengajian kita hari ini. Mari kita ucapkan..."

"allhamdulillah." Anak-anak pengajian jawab dengan serentak.

"nah, sebelum pulang adakah yang ingin ditanyakan terlebih dahulu dengan pak ustadz?"

"aku pak uztad" Naruto nunjuk tangan

"iya, kamu mau nanya apa Naruto?"

"jadi gini pak ustadz. Kenapa ya akhir-akhir ini waktu imsak itu cepet banget sedangkan waktu magrib makin lama kan itu gak adil pak ustadz"

Hashirama tersenyum penuh arti.

"itu tandanya kesabaran kamu lagi di uji sama Allah" kata ustadz Hashirama kalem

"pak ustadz aku mau nanya, emang kalo orang sabar pantatnya lebar ya?" tanya Chouji.

"ihhh, Chouji kalo ngomong jangan vulgar gitu dong!" kata Sai

"yaaa.. maap"

Hashirama lagi-lagi tersyum melihat anak muridnya yang suka bertanya. Ini tandanya muridnya pinter-pinter.

"orang sabar gak jamin pantatnya lebar kok. Buktinya pantat pak ustadz mungil"

"..." anak-anak pengajian terdiam.

"ekkhhmm! Jadi gini nak Chouji, gak semua orang sabar itu pantatnya lebar. Itu hanya bualan dari orang-orang. Yang jelas orang yang sabar itu dibuktikan jika mereka sedang di uji oleh Allah mereka tidak marah ataupun mengeluh. Mereka tetap bersabar walaupun Allah sedang menguji mereka. Orang yang sabar itu hidupnya tentram loh! Hidupnya akan damai karena tidak ada pertengkaran dan emosi yang meluap-luap—"

"..." anak-anak pengajian mikir keras.

"nah, intinya kamu harus jadi orang sabar. Orang sabar pantatnya gak lebar kok."

Murid-murid mengangguk pura-pura ngerti.

"pak ustadz, malam lailatul qadar itu apa sih?" tanya Neji

"ohh itu malam 1000 bulan. Maksudnya malam dimana para malaikat turun dan mencatat amal baik kita selama bulan Ramadhan. Saat malam lailatul qadar sebaiknya kita harus perbanyak amal dan ibadah kita karena Allah akan melipat gandakan pahala kita."

"oh iya pak ustadz. Katanya kalo malam lailatul qadar semua tanaman itu menunduk ya? Terus kata mimih langit itu bertaburan bintang-bintang gitu. Itu bener gak sih?" tanya Naruto

"itu bener Naruto. Saat malam lailatul qadar bintang-bintang bertaburan sangat indah dilangit. Ini menambah kenikmatan saat bulan Ramadhan. Kalo tanaman yang menunduk katanya sih gitu. Cuma pak ustadz belum pernah ngeliat tanaman yang menunduk. Mungkin Allah belum ngasih kesempatan buat pak uztad" Hashirama tersenyum

"aku liat kok!" kata Naruto

"AAPPPAAA?!" yang lain pasang wajah terkejut

"iya, waktu itu aku pernah liat pohon toge yang ditanam mimih dibelakang rumah menunduk gitu. Awalnya aku merinding eh gak taunya itu karena malam lailatul qadar"

"..." anak-anak terdiam

"Naruto—" panggil uztad Hashirama

"iya?"

"mungkin pohon toge kamu layu kali." kata Hashirama datar

"gak kok pak ustadz! Aku selalu nyiram tanamannya!" kata Naruto menyangkal

"kamu emang nyiramnya pake apa?" tanya hashirama lagi

"air keras"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"KENAPA PAKE AIR KERAS NARUTO?! PANTES POHON TOGE KAMU LAYU!" Hashirama sewot

"yaa.. Naru kan gak tau pak ustadz, abis mimih ngomongnya gak jelas sih. Mimih bilangnya air keran tapi aku dengernya air keras"

"asdfghjkl..." Hashirama ngedumel ngeliat Naruto

"sabar pak ustadz, sabar.." Neji menenangkan Hashirama

Hashirama ngangguk. Dia menarik nafasnya. Menenangkan detak jantungnya. Tak lupa dia minum puyer yang ada dikantongnya.

"loh? Pak ustadz gak puasa?" tanya Sasuke

"oh iya pak ustadz lupa. Maklum udah tua jadi rada pikun" Hashirama ngeles

"..."

.

.

.

Setelah mengaji Naruto buru-buru ganti baju dan pergi kerumah madam Madara. Disana Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji sudah menunggu.

"kau lama Naruto!" kata Shikamaru. Naruto hanya nyengir jerapah.

Akhirnya mereka pun bantu-bantu disana. Tak terasa adzan magrib pun berkumandang.

"allhamdulillah" kata Sasuke sambil minum es kopyornya.

"es kopyor buatan ibu mertua emang enak" puji Naruto. Mikoto hanya tersenyum.

"bidadari kamu lagi makan apa?" tanya Naruto

"tai kucing" kata Sasuke kalem

"ihhhh, kok bidadari makan gituan! Ishh! Kotor tau! Cepet buang!" Naruto panik

"apaan sih! Tai kucing itu enak tau! Ada manis-manisnya gitu! Kalo gak percaya nih makan!" Sasuke nyumpel mulut Naruto pake tai kucing.

"aaakhhhh! Tidakkkkk!" Naruto kejang-kejang ditanah.

"tai kucing buatan bibi Mikoto ternyata enak ya" kata Chouji

"lidah kucingnya juga enak. Ada coklatnya gitu di ujungnya" kata Kiba

Mikoto ternyum

"nah.. kaian makan yang banyak ya. Sekalian promosiin sama ibu kalian kalo bibi jualan kue lebaran. Bibi jualan kue tai kucing, lidah kucing, sama rengginang" kata Mikoto sambil promosiin dagangannya.

"sip bi"

Naruto terdiam. Dia mulai mencoba mengunyah _'benda'_ yang disumpel ke mulutnya.

"e-enak! Tai kucingnya enak! Jadi ini kue ya?!" Naruto hebring

"makanya makan dulu baru komen!" kata Sasuke jutek

"iya iya.. maaf bidadari. Abis aku panik, masa kamu ngasih aku ee kucing. Ntar kalo aku diare gimana? Aku kan gak jadi nikah sama kamu"

—idihhh...

"ibu mertua, ini kue apaan sih? Kok namanya aneh?" tanya Naruto

"ohh itu namanya kue tai kucing sama lidah kucing. Ini kue khas lebaran. Emang namanya unik. Bibi juga gak tau kenapa namanya kaya gitu yang jelas ini udah turun temurun dari keluarga Uchiha"

"ohhh gitu ya. Bidadari kamu suka tai kucing, lidah kucing apa diriku?" tanya Naruto

"tai kucing" kata Sasuke kalem

Seketika Naruto sesek napas. Sasuke lebih memilih kue tai kucing dari pada dirinya.

"yaudah kalo kamu milih tai kucing sudah aku putuskan! Aku bakal ngasih seserahan parsel yang isinya kue tai kucing pas aku ngelamar kamu. Ahh iya, sekalian sama roti buaya! Kalo mau lamaran, pihak suami harus bawa roti buaya kan ibu mertua?" tanya Naruto. Mikoto ngangguk kalem.

"..." Sasuke merinding

—sepertinya Naruto pengen buru-buru nikah.

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Tobirama sama ustadz Hashirama masih semangat ngaduk dodolnya. Oh ya, cuma mau bilang ustadz Hashirama itu kakanya bang Tobirama. Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji udah pulang. Mereka bilang katanya takut dicariin ibu mereka.

"bang Izuna, dodolnya belum mateng ya?" tanya Naruto pada Izuna yang lagi ngelonin Sasuke.

"belum"

"kok lama ya? Perasaan dari pagi kita udah masak tapi belom mateng-mateng"

"iya. Masak dodol emang kaya gitu, Naru. Memasak dodol juga ada hikmahnya loh. Kita dilatih untuk bersabar" kata Izuna sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

" _massyaallah, senyumannya indah sekali. Enggak! aku gak boleh kesemsem sama bang Izuna. Bang Izuna itu punya bang Tobi! aku harus setia sama Sasuke! Sasuke adalah jodoh ku. Sasuke adalah bidadari ku yang ditakdirkan untuk jadi istri ku. Ya! aku gak boleh selingkuh! Kalo jadi suami yang baik harus tahan nafsu" guman Naruto dalam hati_

"uhuuukk!" tiba-tiba Sasuke keselek. Izuna yang lagi ngelonin Sasuke buru-buru ngempok-ngempokin Sasuke.

"bang Izuna, kok abang mirip banget sih sama Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi

"..." Izuna terdiam.

—Hetdah, nih anak nanya mulu kaya pembantu baru

"err.. emang abang mirip ya?"

"iya, mirip banget. Waktu ngeliat bang Izuna aku sampe kaget. Bang Izuna makan apa sih kok mukanya mulus gitu?" Naruto OOT

"err.. bang Izuna cuma makan nasi sama ikan asin kok. Kadang-kadang kalo bang Tobi pulang nyari pekerjaan bang tobi bakal masak sayur asem kesukaan bang Izuna"

"..." Naruto terdiam

"err.. Naruto?"

"bang Izuna—"

"iya?"

"emang bang Tobi itu siapanya bang Izuna sih? Kata ibu mertua bang tobi itu TTM nya bang Izuna. Emang TTM apa sih? Tiba-Tiba Mencintai? Takut-Takut Mantan? Apa Teman Tapi Mesra?"

"..." Izuna terdiam. Sumpah dia galau. Apalagi sama clue yang nomor 3.

"bang? Jawab bang!" Naruto mulai rese

"bang Tobi itu cuma temen abang kok. Lebih tepatnya hubungan kita itu kaya Afgan sama Maudy Ayunda. Itu loh yang di film Rifren aduhh abang lupa tulisannya kaya gimana"

"..." Naruto mikir keras

"kalo dideskripsikan bang Tobi sama bang Izuna itu kaya.. _asemgutuknyatadaku_ "

"apaan tuh?"

" _aku selalu menunggu mu untuk menyatakan cinta kepada ku_ "

"..."

—sumpah, itu singkatannya maksa banget.

Tobirama yang denger itu tiba-tiba oleng ke kanan.

"kamu kenapa Tobirama?" tanya Hashirama

"enggak bang. Gak apa-apa" Tobirama lemes seketika. Masalahnya Izuna udah ngasih kode kedia.

Tapi apa daya.. Tobirama masih malu untuk menyatakan cinta pada Izuna

Body kaya Raul Lemos, tapi hati kaya Nassar, aduhh bang Tobi kamu itu gimana sih?

"jadi intinya, hubungan bang Izuna sama bang Tobi itu digantung?" tanya Naruto

"errr.. sepertinya begitu" Izuna ngelirik Tobirama

"BANG TOBI! KAPAN BANG TOBI MAU NEMBAK BANG IZUNA?!" Naruto teriak-teriak langsung dibekep pake risol sama Izuna

"..." Tobirama terdiam

"ahahahahaha.. udah kamu lanjut ngaduknya aja mas. Biar cepet kelar, aku udah ngantuk nih pengen bobo" Izuna tersenyum canggung.

Tobirama menghampiri Izuna.

"ayo ikut mas sebentar. Mas mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu" Tobirama langsung narik tangan Izuna ke suatu tempat.

"..." yang lain terdiam

"eehhh?! Jangan bilang kalo adek lo mau nembak adek gue?!" Madara mulai kesel

"yaaa.. mau gimana lagi. Toh emang mereka saling mencintai" kata Hashirama

"idihhh.. gue gak bakal sudi! Tobirama masih pengangguran! Sok-sok pengen deketin Izuna. Gak bakal gue restuin!" Madara makin gemes

"cup.. cup.. udah. Kamu jangan marah-marah lagi nanti keriput dimata kamu nongol lagi loh. Udah restuin aja. Anggap aja mereka berdua itu cerminan waktu kita SMA dulu.. anak muda punya semangat api loh" Hashirama ceramah.

"..." Madara tediam.

"oke, gue diem. Tapi gegara lo, Tobirama kabur. Dodolnya belom mateng! Gue gak mau tau, lo aduk dodolnya sendirian" kata Madara.

Dan Hashirama pun sedih.

.

.

.

"eungghh.." Sasuke yang mendengar suara berisik dari engkongnya terbangun

"kamu udah bangun bidadari?" tanya Naruto

"hng.. bang Izuna mana?" tanya Sasuke

"lagi berduaan sama bang Tobi" kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya ngangguk.

"eh bidadari, lihat deh. Dilangit banyak banget bintang-bintangnya. Bener kata pak ustadz, malam lailatul qadar itu memang indah" kata Naruto. Sasuke melihat kearah langit dan terkesima. Tanpa disadari Sasuke terseyum.

"indahh..." guman Sasuke. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"bidadari. Kamu lihat gak? Dilangit ada tulisan tersembunyi loh"

"eh? Mana?" Sasuke bingung

"itu lohh" Naruto nunjuk-nunjuk langitnya.

"dimana? Aku gak tau dobe"

"ihh kamu mah. Sini tangan kamu" Naruto modus megang tangan Sasuke.

"ini loh.. bintang-bintangnya kalo disatuin jadi bikin tulisan _'I Love You'._ Kamu liat kan?" tanya Naruto. Dia masih megang tangan Sasuke.

"..."

"loh kok diem?"

"hei dobe. Disamping tulisan _I Love You_ juga ada tulisan lain lagi tau" kata Sasuke.

"mana mana? Gak keliatan? Coba pegang tangan aku terus kasih tau dimana letak tulisannya" Naruto modus

"gak usah, pake tangan aku aja. Tangan kamu panuan semua"

"..."

—ihhh jahat!

"nih, disamping tulisan _'I LOVE YOU'_ itu ada tulisan _'I HATE YOU'._ Keliatan kan?"

"..."

"nahh itu buat kamu. Udah ya aku mau tidur dahh" Sasuke masuk ke rumah Madara.

"..."

"Aakkhhhh! Sasuke jahat!" Naruto guling-guling di tanah.

Yang laen hanya geleng-geleng liat Naruto.

Bersambung..

Yeayyy! Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga. Wkwkwkwkwk..

Entah kenapa alurnya makin ngebut kaya moto GP hahahaha /boboan/ entah kenapa kutang pengen sempilin Tobirama sama Izuna ngahahaha.. kayaknya mereka unyu kalo kutang nistain.

Maafin kutang yaaa kalo makin garing. Oh iya kutang mau jawab review dari sobat-sobat kutang nih..

 **Zelobysehuna** : bwahaha ini lucuuuu! Dari awal sampe akhir ini lucu banget sumpwah! Ane gak bohong. Ih keren cyiin~ tapi dari semua hal2 lucu di ff ini, yang paling bikin aku ngakak itu pas emaknya naruto bilang "kamu belum minum susu kuda kan?" aduh astaga itu lucu bingo.. apalagi ditambah ke'alay'an semua cast disini. Haha pas banget semuanya. Jangan2 kamu anak alay ya? #digampar kutang

aduhh makasih loh! Makasih! Kutang seneng kalo kamu ketawa. Itu tandanya kutang dapet pahala. Iya, sebenernya susu kuda itu dikasih kushina supaya perut naruto kotak-kotak kaya siwon tapi kushina sedih karena bukan kotak-kotak yang didapat tetapi maah lope-lope yang ada di tubuh naruto. Kutang emang alay kok. Alay itu anak yang suka ngejar layangan putus kan? (alay; anak layangan)

 **Natsui Uchiha** : Eh?! Sasu-kun kan cowok? Kok pake kutang?

aduh, kutang juga bingung. Kenapa sasu pake kutang? Soanya kutang juga shock tiba-tiba pas kutang bangun kutang udah nempel di badan sasu. Asdfghjkl.. /gelendotan dikaki madara/

 **Mjyunjae** : thor, ID namenya sesuatu banget

thor? Thor itu siapa? /manyun cantik/ iya, kutang bikin ID name kaya gini biar kamu gak lupa sama kutang. /toel-toel/

 **Aishi Ryo** : NGAKAK NJIR :"V LANJOOOOTTT

wesshhh.. selow njir :'D /manyun cantik/

 **LKCTJ94** : ciyehhhh kata katanya sasu itu kaya 'bimbing aku menjadi istri yg sholeha' bhqsss.. tapi ngakaks bener ini keluarga uchiha kesiraman betawi, btw ntr ada cinta cintaannya kurama itachi gak nihh ff narusasu tersomplak :'v

soalnya sasu lagi nyari suami yang bisa membimbingnya masuk surga /senyum indah kearah sasu/ Keluarga uchiha salah gaul namanya :'v btw kisah cinta bang itachi sama bang kurama ya? Aduhh kutang bikinnya cuma sahabatan.. /boboan/. Ff nya somplak ya? Heheheheh kutang seneng ada yang bilang ff ini somplak :')

 **Dekdes** : aaaaaa.. ini lucu.. sumpah ngakaaakk

makasih loh! /senyum cantik/ kutang seneng loh kalo kamu seneng eaaaa~

 **Oranyellow-chan** : ya ampun... Naruto kan masih TK, tapi alay nya mengalahkan anak remaja aja, ckck. Tenang aja ceritanya lucu kok. Aku terhibur sama ceritanya apalagi anak anak TK nya pada alay semua wkwk kecuali sasuke si imut yang tetep kalem.. well nexttt

sebenernya naruto udah alay sejak janin. Jadi maklumin aja yah. Ini gegara pas hamil kushina suka sama 7ikon. Jadi dandanannya kaya 7ikon haduhh.. /dilindes kushina/ sasuke emang always imut dan kalem. Makanya kutang betah nempel dibadan sasuke ngahahaha.. /tawa mesum/ makasih loh udh ngucapin ultah ke kutang. Ciyus kutang hepi! Aakhh~ /lari-lari dipadang bunga/

 **eL Donghae** : gue mau lanjutannya segera, hihihi ceritain ampe mereka gede ya thor, huhuhu

ini lagi thor? Emang thor itu siapa? Jangan bilang thor itu kutang barunya sasuke? Akhh kutang tak mau diduakan! /gelendotan/ hmm.. ampe mereka gede ya? Rencananya sih kutang bahkan pengen bikin cerita ini sampe narusasu punya menantu.. :') doakan umur kutang panjang ya..

 **Neriel-Chan** : loha gomen bru review SUMPAH NGAKAK kgk ketulungan baca ni NaruSasu UNYU2 bingiiid semua charanya pada GESREK apalagi Naru and the genk. Baca beginian lagi puasa2 beuh awus nye ilang #bentar hnn bikin Sasu cembulu duung ama Naru.. alay-alay gimana getoh. Please update sooner klo bisa tiap hari KHHHikhikh.. love ya

kutang seneng kamu ngakak baca ff ini. Awusnya ilang? Jangan bilang kamu baca ff ini sambil makan es doger?! Waduhh kutang gak nanggung dosanya ya :'D (toel-toel neriel-chan) kutang sih pengennya cepet update tapi ini semua tergantung bibi mikoto. Soalnya doi suka iseng nyimpen kutang di dalem mesin cuci. Huftt.. kutang kan syedih.. /bgm; lumpuhkan lah ingatan ku/

 **Gembel** : hnjjjjjiirrrrrr... ngakak w...

hai gembel.. :D makasih loh udah ngakak. Btw gembel udah makan belom. Yuk makan ama kutang di warteg urip. Kasian kamu pasti belum makan :'D /di lindes gembel/

 **Arlert09** : HANJIR NGAKAK ini TK nya normal ga sih? Ga murid ga guru alay semua. Itachi gueee! Kenapa nista begini arrggghhh! Betewe, ntu penname sesuatu banget dahh lanjut, kutang-san! #pukpukiruka.

ehehehehe.. maklum lah tk nya begitu. Yang bikin ff ini aja alay jadi tk nya alay semua :D bang itachi emang kutang bikin nista disini. Abis bang itachi kalo maen ff serius banget kasian ntar keriputnya nambah lagi dibawah bibir /mikir keras/. Oh iya makasih loh udah ngucapin habede ke kutang. Suwer kutang seneng aakhhhh~ maaf ya kalo kaga romens itakyu nya..

 **.908** : whoahahahaha baru nemu ni ff lucu banget bikin ngakak terus wkwk baru baca chap 1-" nanti mau lanjutin semangat ya thorrrr wkwk! :)))

duhh dikasih semangat sama jae /gelendotan/ lanjutin ya baca ff nya kalo bisa sekalian ngemil jus kangkung biar seger.

 **Naminamifrid** : baper tuh bawa perasaan. Nami boleh copas ucpan minta maafnya. Abisnya keren.

nahh iya maksud kutang gitu! (selama ini kutang gak tau kepanjangan baper) mau copas ucapan minta maafnya? Silahkan.. :)

 **Nita suci devgan** : wkwkwk.. lucu banget kutang-san, nyampe terpingkal-pingkal sya bacanya. Kutang-san cewek atau cowok sih? Oia.. mpe lupa ngucapin. Met ultah ya kutang-san.

/membeku seketika/ kutang cewek apa cowok ya? Bentar kutang nelpon emak kutang dulu. btw makasih loh udh ngucapin habede ke kutang. Kutang hepi sekarang :D

 **Han jiEun** : kak ceritanya ya kak! Kalau bisa kak narutonya terus aay yah soalnya lucu

tenang, naruto emang udah alay sejak masih janin jadi dia bakal jadi alay sampai upin-ipin nikah sama mei-mei.

 **Youngchanbiased** : ngakak subuh-subuh ini mah. Baper kan bawa perasaan. Jadi dikit-dikit baper gitu.. kok pengertiannya agak beda gitu ya? Hahahah.. btw hepi besdei ya kutang hihihi..

waduh, ngakak subuh-subuh sama siapa tuh /merinding disko/ hmm.. pengertian bapernya beda ya? Maklum lah kita beda galaxi, beda dimensi, dan beda spesies jadi kalo beda maklumi saja :'D (ngeles) betewe makasih ya udh ngucapin kutang. Ngahahaha..

Dahhhh... sekian dari kutang. Mohon maaf bila ada tutur kata yang salah. ini hanya sekedar hiburan kok. Makasih yang udh nge review dan dukung kutang selama ini. Kalian luar biasa guys /lempar nasi bungkus/. Sebelum berpisah kutang mau pantun dulu..

 _Naruto ganteng mirip Aliando_

 _Sasuke cakep mirip Cinta Laura_

 _Buat yang ngeriview semoga cepet dapet jodoh_

 _Biar hati jadi gembira_

—maksa banget pantunnya


	6. Chapter 6

Part 5 (special lebaran)

Besok udah lebaran! Yeyy! Siap-siap pake baju baru! Siap-siap silahturahmi sama keluarga Sasuke! Siap-siap ngeliat Sasuke pake baju lebaran! Yeeyyy! Pasti Sasuke makin unyuuuu!

Naruto terus tersenyum membayangkan wajah Sasuke.

"Naruto, disamperin temen-temen kamu tuh. Mereka mau ngajak takbiran" kata Kushina

"oke mih" Naruto buru-buru ganti baju. Ia memakai sarung kotak-kotak dan peci hitam.

"mamih aku otw yaaa!" pamit Naruto

"oke"

.

.

.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji pun ikut takbiran keliling desa sambil bawa kentungan.

Takbiran yang dipimpi langsung oleh uztad Hashirama ini terlihat meriah. Banyak anak-anak dan orangtua yang berpartisipasi ikut takbiran.

 _Allahuakbar.._

 _Allahuakbar.._

 _Allahuakbar..._

 _Laillahaillahuallah..huakbar.._

Ustadz Hashirama duduk digerobak yang didorong sama Tobirama dan Izuna.

Ustadz Hashirama menggunakan toa agar takbirnya terdengar kencang.

Dug.. Dug.. dug..

Naruto mukul-mukul bedug dengan semangat.

"Naruto, bisa pelan-pelan gak mukul bedugnya? Jatung pak uztad empot-empotan dengerin bedugnya" pinta uztad Hashirama

"gak mau ah, lagi pula kata pak ustad kita harus kenceng-kenceng mukulnya biar kedengeran" bela Naruto

"iya, pak ustadz emang ngomong kaya gitu, tapi masalahnya kamu mukul bedugnya deket kuping pak ustadz. Gimana pak ustadz gak empot-empotan"

"lah.. maap pak ustadz" Naruto nyengir kuda

Pas lagi keliling gak sengaja Naruto ngeliat Sasuke sama Itachi lagi diwarung.

"bidadari! Ikut mukul bedug sama aku yuk!" teriak Naruto

"..." Sasuke pura-pura budek

"Sasuke, kamu dipanggil gebetan mu tuh. Siapa ya namanya? Eumm.. itu loh yang kaya sapu ijuk rambutnya.." Itachi mikir keras.

"Naruto?" kata Sasuke

"nahh iya dia!"

"udah diemin aja bang. Pura-pura gak kenal aja. Dia mah emang gitu, suka hebring sendiri. Kan aku jadi malu. Malah dia teriak-teriak bidadari lagi. Dasar onta arab" kata Sasuke

"..." Itachi terdiam

"bidadari kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Naruto

"..." Sasuke diem

"err.. kita lagi beli petasan" kata Itachi

"kok yang jawab kakak ipar? Aku kan nanya bidadari ku. Kenapa malah kakak ipar yang jawab? Mau banget ditanya-tanya sih"

"..." Itachi terdiam

—Bagus pertanyaan lo gue jawab. Dasar ulet kebon.

"bidadari kamu megang apa?" tanya Naruto

"kamu mau tau?" kata Sasuke. Naruto ngangguk semangat.

"nihh kamu pegang ya, aku ambil korek dulu"

"okay"

Saat tahu maksud Sasuke, Itachi buru-buru ninggalin Naruto. Dia ngambil jarak sama Naruto. Naruto hanya memangdang Itachi bingung.

"nih, kamu pegang kenceng-kenceng. Jangan dilepas. Oke?" kata Sasuke

"sip bidadari cantik" Naruto senyum tanpa ada rasa curiga.

Sasuke langsung menyalakan korek apa dan mengarahkan apinya ke benda yang dipegang Naruto.

"nah! Pegang yang kenceng ya!" Sasuke buru-buru kabur. Dia lari sambil nutup kupingnya.

"errr.. bidadari?" Felling Naruto mulai gak enak.

"NARUTO! NGAPAIN PETASANNYA DIPEGANGIN! CEPET BUANG! BUANG! NTAR MELEDAK!" Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"APAAA?! INI GRANAT? AKKHHHHH!" Naruto panik. Dia muter-muter kaya undur-undur. Lah? Perasaan undur-undur jalannya mundur.. ahh bodo ahh..

"TIDAAAKKK! AKU MASIH MAU LEBARAN! AAKHHHH!" Naruto buru-buru ngelempar petasannya itu sembarang arah.

"NARUTO ONENG! KENAPA BUANGNYA KEARAH SIINI!" Kiba, Shikamaru, sama Chouji panik.

Dan tiba-tiba...

DUARRR!

"AYAM! AYAM! AYAM!" Hashirama yang lagi takbir malah latah gegara petasan.

Warga-warga yang ngeliat kejadian itu langsung ketawa ngakak. Masalahnya ustadz Hashirama latahnya pas lagi make toa. Otomatis kedengeran kenceng.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" teriak uztad Hashirama.

Buru-buru Naruto cabut. Takut di tausyiah-in sama ustadz Hashirama.

.

-KUTANGAJAIB-

.

"assalamuailkum"

"waalaikum salam"

"loh? Mimih sama pipih kemana bang?" tanya Naruto pada Kurama

"lagi beli baju lebaran"

"loh kok malem-malem?"

"iya, kata mimih kalo malem-malem sebelum lebaran barang-barangnya didiskon semua makanya mimih belinya malem-malem"

"ihh mimih pelit ya"

"ho'oh"

Hening seketika...

"bang Kurama lagi ngapain?"

"lagi merenung"

"diputusin pacar ya bang?"

"enggak"

"lah? Terus merenung kenapa?"

"gue bingung. Kenapa gue dilahirkan dengan wajah ganteng. Tadi pas gue beli petasan gue dikira Afgan. Katanya gue ganteng kaya Afgan"

"..."

"padahal muka gue standar aja gitu. Biasa-biasa aja. Pas beli petasan gue dikira Afgan. Terus pas beli es batu gua dikira Dude Herlino lagi blusukan. Yang lebih kagetnya lagi pas gua lewat salonnya madam Madara gua dibilang mirip Justin Bieber. Lah kan ngakak. Jelas-jelas muka gue mirip Ariel Noah, kenapa mereka malah ngira gue Afgan, Dude Herlino, sama Justin Bieber?"

"..."

"duh, emang resiko ya punya muka ganteng"

—astagfirullah..

"masa muji diri sendiri, padahal mah mukanya kaya bakul jamu" guman Naruto

"lo ngomong apa?"

"enggak, tadi Naru kentut. Terus ketutnya bunyinya gaib gitu." Naruto ngeles

"..."

"yaudah ya bang. Naru bobo cantik dulu. mau mimpiin Sasuke"

"terserah..."

Naruto buru-buru masuk kekamarnya.

.

.

Setelah gosok gigi dan cuci kaki, Naruto langsung berbaring di kasurnya. Ia menarik selimutnya dan berdoa. Setelah berdoa naruto melirik poster Rhoma Irama yang tertempel manis di belakang pintunya.

"bang Rhoma, aku yakin kalau cinta itu ada. Maka dari itu dukunglah aku agar bisa bersatu dengan Sasuke. Aku juga akan mendo'akan mu agar cinta bang Rhoma dengan Annie selalu abadi."

Naruto langsung menyetel lagu penghantar tidurnya.

' _piano... mari main piano...'_

' _piano... mari main piano...'_

' _pak guru, yang ini apa namanya...'_

' _si.. do.. do.. la.. do.. do.. si..'_

' _pak guru, kalau yang ini... apa namanya?'_

' _si do do la do do re'_

' _pak guru.. kini aku sudah tau.. sekarang, beri pelajaran baru..'_

' _kau memang murid ku yang nomor satu yang.. kusayang.. selama hidup ku'_

"NARUTO! MATIIN LAGU LO!" Kurama teriak-teriak kesel

"iye bang.. iye.." Naruto langsung mematikan lagunya.

"masih mending aku nyetel lagu bang Rhoma dari pada dia nyetel lagu Iingser wengi. Kan lagunya horor. Apa jangan-jangan bang Kurama titisan Susana?" guman Naruto

"lo ngomong apa hah?" Kurama tersindir

"enggak bang, tadi Naru kentut lagi"

.

.

.

" _Naruto, maafin aku ya. Selama ini aku sering kasar sama kamu. Sebenernya mah aku tuh suka sama kamu. Aku mau kok dipinang sama kamu, aku juga mau jadi istri kamu. Bimbing aku jadi istri yang sholehah ya mas. Aku cinta kamu"_

" _tenang bidadari ku yang cantik, aku selalu memaafkan mu. Kamu gak pernah bikin mas marah kok. Karena mas cinta sama neng Sasu. Mas janji, mas bakal ngajak kamu ke pelaminan 20 tahun yang akan datang. Nanti mas bakal bimbing kamu jadi istri yang sholehah. Oh ya, nanti kalo kita punya anak jangan banyak-banyak. Dua anak lebih baik"_

" _iya mas, Sasu ngerti. Tapi mas, ini kan dalam suasan lebaran. Kenapa kita malah ngomongin pernikahan?"_

" _oh iya, benar juga. Abis mas greget pengen cepet-cepet nikah sama kamu"_

" _ah, mas bisa aja"_

"aakhhh! Neng sasu!" Naruto senyam-senyum sendiri dalam tidurnya

"dia kenapa?" tanya Kurama yang lagi ngintip di pintu

"udah diemin aja, itu efek dari susu kuda yang dia minum" kata Kushina

"ihhh..." Kurama merinding.

Lebih baik dia minum susu kambing dari pada susu kuda...

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi.

 _Allahuakbar... allahuakbar.. allahuakbar.._

 _Laillahailallahuallahuakabar..._

Terdengar suara bedug di masjid deket rumah Naruto.

"pipih! Mimih! Bang Kurama! Minal aidzin walfaidzin ya..." teriak Naruto yang baru bangun tidur

"..." Minato dan Kurama masih terdiam. Oh ternyata mereka masih ngantuk.

"iya, selamat hari raya idul fitri ya sayang. Maafin mimih kalo mimih punya salah"

"iya Naru maafin kok. Oh ya baju lebaran Naru ada dimana mih?"

"tuh dikamar mimih. Ada di kresek item. Udh kamu mandi dulu nanti mimih siapin bajunya"

"yaaahh.. tapi Naru mau makan rendang dulu"

"yaudah makan aja dulu tapi jangan lama-lama. Nanti jam 7 kita pergi ke masjid buat sholat ied"

"sip mih!"

..

..

-KUTANGAIAIB-

..

..

Setelah mendengar khotbah dari uztad Hashirama. Naruto pun menjalankan sholat ied. Diliriknya sasuke yang ada dibelakang _shaf_ nya. Sasuke mengenakan baju koko warna ijo lumut. Tak lupa Sasuke menggunakan sarung bermotif bunga-bunga.

—Duhh, bidadari. Walaupun kamu pake baju alay kaya gitu kamu tetep manis kok!

Sholat ied pun selesai dilaksanakan. Para warga desa konoha saling berjabat tangan dan meminta maaf atas kesalahan mereka. Tak terkecuali Naruto. Ia menghampiri teman-temannya untuk meminta maaf. Naruto juga minta maaf sama Iruka. Iruka terharu karena selama puasa akhlak Naruto jadi baik.

Setelah maaf-maafan, Naruto pulang bareng keluarganya. Pas dijalan dia ngeliat Sasuke sama Itachi lagi jajan es cendol.

"sayang!" teriak Naruto.

Saat mendengar suara Naruto, Sasuke buru-buru lari.

"neng, kembaliannya!" kata tukang es cendol

"buat abang aja!" kata Sasuke yang kesulitan narik baju Itachi.

"ohh.. allhamdulillah.. tuh bocah udh manis, cakep, dermawan lagi" abang tukang es cendol kesemsem sama Sasuke.

"bang, abang demen sama bocah tadi ya?" tanya Naruto pada abang tukang es cendol

"eh, enggak tong. Cuma terkesima aja"

"bang jangan deket-deket bocah itu. Soalnya dia pake susuk"

"ehhh?!"

"iya bang, makanya jangan deket-deket"

"oke, abang gak deket-deket dia lagi tong"

Naruto terseyum. Dan ninggalin abang tukang es cendol.

—Bagus! Abang cendol berhasil dikibulin.

"lagian, gak tau apa kalo Naru cemburu" guman Naruto

.

.

.

"assalamualaikum"

"waalaikumsalam. Wahh ada Shikamaru, Kiba, sama Chouji ya.."

"iya tante. Kita mau maaf-maafan sama tante. Maafin kita ya kalo kita ada salah" kata Shikamaru

"iya tante maafin, yaudah yuk masuk. Naruto lagi makan rendang tuh"

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah Naruto.

"oii guys! Minalaidzin walfaidzin ya" kata Naruto

"i-iya.. kita maafin. Tapi mending kamu telen dulu dagingnya" kata Kiba

Naruto pun menelan daging rendang itu.

"nah, kita udh kumpul sekarang aku bacaain strategi kita" Shikamaru ngeluarin kertas kecil dari tas _Power Rager_ nya.

"strategi apaan?" tanya Chouji yang lagi makan nastar

"strategi buat memperbanyak angpao lebaran. Ini usul Naruto"

"ohh..."

"baiklah aku jelaskan. Dari rumah Naruto kita pergi ke rumah uztad Hashirama. Rumah pak uztad deket dari rumah Naruto. Aku pilih rumah pak uztad untuk target pertama karena kalo jam segini pak uztad suka ngasih angpaonya gede-gede—"

"nah! Bener! Tahun lalu bang Kurama sama genk nya pergi ke rumah pak uztad pagi-pagi. Terus bang Kurama dapet angpao yang isinya duit warna biru!" kata Naruto. Chouji dan Kiba hanya mengangguk.

"—nah selanjutnya kita pergi kerumah madam Madara."

Seketika mereka merinding.

"ke-kenapa harus pagi-pagi dateng ke rumah madam Madara?" tanya Chouji

"kalau siang-siang, madam Madara lagi bobo cantik. Nah kalo kita gangguin dia pas lagi bobo cantik dia bakal marah-marah." Kata Shikamaru

"nah bener! Waktu itu aku pernah di patok sama madam gara-gara gangguin dia pas lagi bobo cantik. Padahal aku cuma bilang kalo diluar lagi ujan, cucian madam belom diangkat. Tapi dia malah tetep matok aku kaya soang" ujar Kiba

"..." mereka terdiam

—sebenernya Madara itu spesies apa? Itu masih jadi misteri.

"nah setelah pergi kerumah madam Madara kita pergi ke rumah mpok Tsunade. Biasanya sekitar jam 10 mpok Tsunade abis ngambil duit di bank. Kali aja kita dapet duit yang warna merah"

Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji ngangguk-ngangguk.

"sekitar jam 10.30 kita pergi kerumah om Asuma sama tante Kurenai. Kita istirahat sebentar disana. Btw jangan lupa bawa kresek item. Nastar buatan tante Kurenai itu enak banget!"

"sip!"

"dan yang terakhir kita pergi kerumah bang Tobirama sama bang Izuna. Kita disana sekalian sholat zhuhur. Btw kita harus bersikap manis didepan bang Izuna, soalnya dia suka sama anak kecil yang mukanya unyu-unyu. Kali aja gara-gara kita bersikap unyu kita dapet duit warna biru"

"ohhhhh..."

"nah! Sudah dijelaskan kan? Ayo kita berangkat!"

"ayo!" kata Kiba dan Chouji.

"eh, bentar ya aku mau ngambil tas dulu. kan buat jaga-jaga kalo duitnya banyak" kata Naruto. Yang lain mengangguk

"mimih, tas Naru dimana?"

"tas apa?" tanya Kushina

"itu loh tas kecil buat naro duit lebaran. Mimih beli kan?"

"ohh itu.. coba kamu cari di kresek item"

Naruto pun mengangguk.

"ARRRGGHHH! MAMIIIHHH! KENAPA TASNYA KAYA GINI?!" teriak Naruto

"ada apa sih? Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak?!" Kushina sewot

"mamih gimana sih? Kok beli tasnya yang kaya gini!"

"emang kenapa? Tasnya bagus kok! Kamu minta tas kecil kan?"

"iya, tasnya sih bagus. Tapi kenapa gambarnya _'Barbie Mariphosa and Mermaid'_ akkhh! Aku ini lelaki!"

Naruto kesel. Sumpah kesel banget! Masa iya dia keliling desa minta angpao pake tas berbie?! Naruto kan lelaki?! Kalo gambarnya _Justin Bieber_ atau enggak _cejeer_ gak apa-apa dah. Lah ini?! Berbie! Aakhhhh... pusing pala Robert Pattison!

"lagian, tasnya tinggal segitu. Yang lain itu gambarnya Hello kitty, Barbie Pegasus, Upin Ipin, Princess Shofia sama Boboiboy"

"kenapa gak pilih yang Boboiboy aja?"

"yang Boboiboy mahal! Emang kamu mau bayarin hah? Bagus-bagus mimih beliin. Abang mu aja mimih beliin tas gambar 7icon biasa aja tuh"

"..."

—ternyata punya bang Kurama lebih parah.

"kamu tuh harus mensyukuri apa yang ada Naruto! Jangan mengeluh"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"mimih punya kresek item gak?"

"ada, nih" Kushina ngasih kresek item ke Naruto

"aku mau pake ini aja. Gak sudi aku pake tas itu. Kalo Sasuke ngeliat calon suaminya kaya gitu gimana?"

"..." Kushina terdiam

"yaudah ah.. Naru mau nyari duit dulu buat tambah-tambahan biaya nikah. Assalamualaikum"

"waallaikumsalam"

Kushina masih terdiam.

..

..

-KUTANGAJAIB-

..

..

Setelah berkeliling desa untuk bermaaf-maafan dan meminta angpao. _Naruto and The Genk_ pun duduk-duduk di saung deket lapangan bola. Mereka lagi ngitungin hasil panen angpao mereka. Gak nyangka kalo stategi Shikamaru itu tepat sasaran.

"wahhhh! Banyak banget duitnya!" Kiba yang udh ngitungin duit hasil jerih payahnya itu langsung memasukan duitnya ke dompet bergambar _'Frozen'_.

"wahhh kita panen! Aku bisa beli seblak sama lumpia telor yang banyak ini!" kata Chouji sambil nyunyah nastar buatan tante Kurenai.

"iya bener. Btw aku pulang duluan ya guys. Mau traktir bidadari ku. Mungkin gara-gara dia sering berdoa pas tahajud aku jadi gampang nyari duit buat biaya nikah"

"..."

"yaudah ya, dahhhh!" Naruto hebring.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan sambil bersenandung.

Melihat hasil angpao naruto yang banyak, ia berencana menggelar pernikahan di Bali sambil diliput oleh beberapa tv. Duh kaya Raffi sama Gigi aja.

Ntar acara diubah jadi _'Janji Suci Naruto Dan Bidadari Sasuke'_

"ehehehehehe..." Naruto ketawa mesum. Pas dijalan tiba-tiba dia ngeliat Sasuke.

Sasuke pake kaos warna biru. Terus didepannya ada tulisan _'Aku Ganteng Anak Mamah Sama Papah'._ Ketauan banget Sasuke beli bajunya dipasar tenda biru.

"hai cantik, abis dari mana?" tanya Naruto

"dari warung. Beli choki-choki. Emang kenapa?"

"jadi gini. Aku lagi panen duit lebaran nahh aku mau traktir kamu makan bakso. Kamu mau gak?"

"ditraktir kan?" Sasuke memastikan

"iya sayang"

"eum yaudah.."

"asyikkk, kencan bareng bidadari!"

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menuju warung bakso. Tempatnya itu sederhana kaya ruko gitu.

"nah udh sampe. Kamu mau mesen apa sayang?" tanya Naruto

"..." Sasuke terdiam

"sayang kamu kenapa?"

"kau yakin mau makan disini?"

"iya, bakso buatan ibunya Gaara emang paling enak disini"

"terserah.."

"nah kamu mau apa? Biar aku pesenini"

"aku mau bakso gak pake bihun sama mechin. Minumnya jus tomat"

"oke. Kamu duduk disana ya..."

Sasuke nurut.

"bang, baksonya 2. Yang satu gak pake bihun sama mechin. Terus minumnya jus tomat sama es manis ya. Saya makan disini bang" kata Naruto

"eh tong!" panggil abang-abang

"kenapa bang?"

"lu mau pesen bakso?"

"iya bang. Emang kenapa?"

"lu kalo mau pesen bakso diruko sebelah! Ngapa lu mesen disini. Ini toko bangunan pla'un"

"..."

—aduh.. Naruto malu...

.

.

.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang udh duduk kalem di warung bakso.

"aku udh mesenin baksonya. Kamu tunggu aja" kata Sasuke sambil mainin tusuk gigi

"bidadari, kamu kok gak ngasih tau aku kalo itu toko bangunan"

"aku udh ngasih tau tapi kamunya ngeyel yaudah bodo amat deh"

"jahat..."

Tak terasa baksonya pun jadi. Sasuke dan Naruto makan dengan nikmat. Sampe kuahnya pun tak tersisah.

"huaahhh.. kenyang. Kamu kenyang gak sayang?"

"hng.."

"oke, semuanya jadi berapa mpok?"

"semuanya jadi 30 ribu"

Naruto mengambil uang di kresek itemnya. Tiba-tiba mukanya pucat. Badannya begeter hebat.

"kenapa tong?" tanya emaknya Gaara

"..." Naruto makin begeter hebat.

AAKKHHH! TIDAKKK! KRESEKNYA KETUKER SAMA NASTARNYA CHOUJI! AAKHHHH! BAGAIMANA INI?!

Sasuke yang mengerti gelagat Naruto langsung membuka dompetnya.

"ini bu"

"oh, oke. Ini kembaliannya. Makasih ya udh mampir"

"iya sama-sama. Ayo dobe kita pulang" ada aura hitam yang keluar di badan Sasuke.

"i-iya.." Naruto kejang-kejang.

..

..

-KUTANGAIAIB-

..

..

"Naruto, kamu mau ikut lebaran dirumahnya Sasuke gak?" teriak Kushina.

"enggak mih, Naru dirumah aja" kata Naruto dari arah kamarnya. Dia menaikan volume lagunya. Lagu yang berjudul _**'menunggu'**_ milik Rhido Rhoma ini sedang menemani Naruto yang lagi galau. Dan lagi-lagi, lagunya itu gak nyambung sama kisah cintanya. Nih anak emang salah gaul kayaknya.

"kamu yakin gak mau ketemu Sasuke?"

"gak mih, aku terlalu malu untuk melihat Sasuke"

"..." Kushina terdiam.

"mih, serahkan padaku" kata Kurama sambil pose ganteng.

"oke.."

"Naruto, lo yakin gak mau ikut? Kalo gak mau ikut sih ya.. gak apa-apa. Tapi hati-hati ya soalnya ada tuyul yang suka jalan-jalan dirumah ini nanti lo bakal di—"

"AARRGGGHHH! NARU IKUT!"

—dan akhirnya Naruto pun ikut..

.

.

.

"minalaidzin walfaidzin ya.." Kushina dan Mikoto salam-salaman. Tak lupa Fugaku dan Minato juga salam-salaman.

"oi" panggil Kurama dan Itachi berbarengan.

"lo duluan aja.." kata Kurama

"enggak, lo aja. Ladies first"

"ahh bangke lo."

"lo mau ribut? Hah?"

"enggak bukan begitu. Err.. ini" Kurama ngasih amplop warna coklat ke Itachi.

"lo mau nyogok gue? Lo pikir gue pejabat apa?!" selidik Itachi

"bukan onta! Itu duit lebarang yang udh gua kumpulin tadi siang. Karena kebanyakan akhirnya setengahnya gue kasih lo. Anggap aja ini tanda permintaan damai" kata Kurama

"oh, thanks ya, ember jamu. Gue tau lo punya banyak duit. Nih buat lo!" Itachi ngasih kresek item

"rengginang?"

"iya, kata mimih lo, lo suka rengginang kan? Makanya gua bikinin lo rengginang. Sebenernya ini rengginang sisah jualan. Tapi gak apa-apa deh. Buat lo gratis"

Mereka pun tertawa..

—dasar absurd

"ibu mertua, apa ada sa—"

"Sasuke kan? Dia ada dikolem renang. Gak tau lagi ngapain"

"..." Naruto merinding. Darimana ibu mertuanya tau kalo dia mau ketemu sama Sasuke? Ahh.. sudahlah...

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang lagi duduk dipinggir kolam renang. Btw, rumah keluarga Uchiha hebat ya. Ada perkebunan tomat, ada kolam lele, ada kolam renang juga! Naruto yakin di rumah keluarga Uchiha juga ada lapangan pacuan kuda sama lapangan golf. Tuh rumah lebarnya berapa hektar sih?!

"Sasu—" ucap Naruto terhenti. Dilihatya Sasuke yang sedang memegang kalkulator.

"tadi Naruto minjem duit ku 30 ribu. Ditambah bunga 20% berarti Naruto utang sama ku jadi 36 ribu. Catet.. catet..—"

"..."

—Ya Allah kenapa kamu itung-itungan banget sih sama calon suami mu ini sayang? ;')

"bang Itachi minjem 10 ribu ditambah bunga 50% karena dia bayarnya lewat jatuh tempo.. jadi bang Itachi—"

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto

"oh? Naruto. Kebetulan aku cuma mau bilang kalo kamu harus bayar utang—"

Byurrr!

Nartuo membuang buku tagihan Sasuke ke kolam renang.

"kamu ngapain sih dobe?! Kenapa bukunya di buang!"

"riba..."

"eh?"

"kamu melakukan riba sasuke! Dalam islam, riba itu diharamkan! Kamu harus tau itu! Aku gak mau kalo calon istri ku ini hidup dijalan yang sesat!"

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Naruto langsung ngambil duit dipecinya.

"ini, utang aku ke kamu. Aku ngutang 30 ribu kan? Tapi aku tambahin 10 jadi 40 ribu. Kalo kamu butuh uang kamu bilang aja ke aku. Insyaallah kalo ada uang aku kasih ke kamu. Mana ada sih suami yang membiarkan istrinya hidup tanpa uang? Jadi kamu jangan riba lagi ya, abang sayang sama sasu jadi jangan kaya gitu lagi ya.."

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

Apaan sih Naruto! Sasuke kan lagi bisnis! Kalo gak kaya gitu mana bisa untung!

"ihhh kamu tuh jangan sok tau ya! Kalo kaya gini aku gak dapet untung! Dasar, gak punya jiwa bisnis! Makanya baca buku 'rahasia pengusaha sukses' biar bisa bisnis. Emang kamu baca majalah Bobo mulu!" kata Sasuke sewot

"—yang dikatakan Naruto benar Sasuke" tiba-tiba ustadz Hashirama nongol di kolam renang.

"aarrgghh! Ada ikan duyung!" buru-buru Naruto sama Sasuke lari.

"ada apa ini? Loh? Pak ustadz kok ada disana?" tanya Fugaku.

"ohh, jadi gini. Kan tadi saya lagi jalan-jalan sekalian mau kewarung. Mau beli obat nyamuk. Nah tiba-tiba ada lalet nabrak saya, seketika saya oleng ke kanan. Terus pas saya bangun sendal saya ilang. Ehh gak taunya sendal saya nyebur dirumah pak Fugaku. Yaudah saya nyelem aja ngambil sendal saya"

"..."

—ustadz yang kurang kerjaan.

"nah, Sasuke. Dengarkan apa kata Naruto. Ini semua demi kebaikan mu, nak. Naruto hanya mencoba untuk menjadi suami yang baik untuk kamu supaya aku gak berada dijalan yang sesat"

"eumm.. iya, pak uztad. Sasu minta maaf. Naruto ini.." Sasuke ngembaliin duit 10 ribu punya Naruto.

"aku minta maaf, aku janji gak kaya gitu lagi" Sasuke menundukan wajahnya.

"..." mereka semua hanya terdiam.

—Masyaallah Sasuke unyuuu sekaliiii! Guman mereka semua.

"gak apa-apa. Mas maafin" dengan modusnya, Naruto memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke malah membalas pelukan Naruto.

"hangat.." guman Sasuke

"aaakhhhhhh~" tiba-tiba Naruto kejang-kejang dan nyebur dikolem renang.

"dia kenapa?" tanya Mikoto

"katanya sih lagi deg-deg an" Kushina geleng-geleng kepala. Yang lain hanya teratwa melihat tingkah absurd Naruto.

Bersambung..

Aakhhh.. makasih yang udh dukung kutang selama ini.

Ai lop yu all /tebar nasi bungkus/ btw, ff ini penuh dengan bahasa betawi pedalaman. Jadi kalo ada kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti tanyakanlah tetangga anda yang orang betawi /gelinding/

Oh iya, ada yang nanya ngelonin itu apa? jadi menurut kamus besar basa betawi pedalaman milik keluarga uchiha, ngelonin itu adalah disaat kalian pengen tidur tapi dielus-elus dulu entah rambut, pant*at ataupun hal-hal yang lain agar yang dielus-elus itu tertidur. Yaaa istilahnya mah kaya di nina bobo keun /tiba-tiba logat sunda keluar/

Sekian dari kutang~ btw kutang mau pantun dulu..

 _Ada bidadari namanya Sasuke_

 _Dicium arjuna yang namanya Naruto_

 _Makasih yang udah ngeriview_

 _Semoga selamat dunia akherat_

Plissss.. ini pantun gak nyambung.

Tunggu kealayan Naruto selanjutanya yaaa..


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku Gak Modus Kok!"

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Penuh ke ALAYan, Penuh dengan MODUS, Penuh dengan KeHOMOan, Penuh dengan OOC karna FF comedy tanpa OOC tak akan bisa lucu :') *alesan*, alur maju mundur cantik, alur ngebut macem kopaja. Kalo gak lucu, kutang gak nanggung yaaa :*

HAPPY READING GENK *LEMPAR ES CENDOL*

.

.

.

Setelah merayakan idul fitri, murid-murid TK Kenanga pun mulai menghabiskan liburan mereka dengan pergi ketempat rekreasi anak. Setelah liburan, anak-anak TK Kenanga pun masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Sekarang hari senin, hari pertama masuk sekolah tapi sepertinya anak-anak TK Kenanga masih belum terima liburan mereka telah habis. Huft...

"loh? Anak-anak, kok pada lemes? Ayo dong semangat! Sensei aja yang udah tua masih semangat masa kalian enggak?" hibur Iruka pada anak muridnya.

"lemes sensei.. gak bergairah.." keluh mereka

"loh? Kok lemes, kan puasanya udah selesai. Ayo dong semangat!"

"hnggg..." murid-murid TK Kenanga masih pada lemes

"haaahhh.. baiklah supaya kalian semangat, sensei mau dikte kalian! Siapkan kertas selembar" kata Iruka. Murid-murid yang tadinya lemes, seketika langsung tegang pas denger _**'dikte'**_

"nahh, jawab pertanyaan sensei ya. Nomor 1. Dora mempunyai 5 pacar, si A, si B, si C, si D, dan si E. Si A, diputusin Dora karena dia selingkuh sama sahabat Dora yang bernama Boots. Si B diputusin Dora karena Dora gak mau LDR-an sama si B. Soalnya si B lagi kerja di Zimbwabwe ngurus perternakan. Jadi, berapa sisa pacar Dora?"

"..." anak-anak terdiam. Mereka mencoba mencerna soal yang diberikan sensei mereka.

"HAAH?! Pertanyaan macamapa ini?! Maaf-maaf, sekarang kita ganti soal ya" kata Iruka kesel

"ayah punya burung, adik punya burung, kakak punya burung. Pertanyaannya ibu punya burung gak?"

"..." anak-anak kembali terdiam

"kenapa soalnya gak bermutu banget sih! Ihhh!" Iruka gigit batu akiknya gemes

"ganti soal! Sepertiya pertanyaan yang ini lebih 'normal'. Ibu membeli 10 buah coklat yang berasal dari Singapura. Coklat itu dibagikan ke 2 anaknya, Budi dan Bodi. Pertanyaanya, siapa istri presiden pertama Zimbwabwe?"

"..." anak-anak lagi-lagi terdiam.

"ARRGGHH! BUKU MACAM APA INI?!" Iruka banting-banting buku itu dan langsung membakarnya. "—nah, anak-anak kalian kerjakan aja buku paket mtk halaman 298. Kerjakan dibuku tulis. Pake aksara sunda ya! Sensei mau ke toilet dulu" kata Iruka.

"..." anak-anak pun lagi-lagi kembali terdiam

Btw itu buku paket MTK segede apa coba? Masa anak TK dikasih buku kaya gitu? Maklum mereka pake kurtilas (kurikulum tidak jelas).

Anak-anak terlihat ogah-ogahan ngerjain tugas mereka. Apalagi Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru. Mereka malah terlihat tidur-tiduran ditiker. Btw, yang gelar tiker itu Shikamaru. Mereka semua terlihat males-malesan, kecuali Sasuke. Dia dengan tekun mengerjakan tugas matematika menggunakan aksara sunda. Walaupun dia gak ngerti sama tulisannya sendiri. Naruto yang ngeliat bidadarinya itu kesulitan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"bidadari? Kamu lagi apa?" tanya Naruto basa-basi

"main debus. Emang kenapa?" kata Sasuke jutek

"loh? Main debus? Tapi kok gak ada kuda lumping sama atraksi makan belingnya? Ihh kamu mah bohong sama aku. Jelas-jelas kamu lagi ngerjain tugas mtk"

"itu tau, kenapa nanya? Dasar nyamuk kebon" guman Sasuke.

"eh? Tadi kamu ngomong apa?"

"gak. Bukan apa-apa"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Naruto sibuk memandangi wajah Sasuke. Rambut Sasuke berkibar-kibar karena efek kipas angin yang nempel di dinding. Wajahnya terlihat serius namun terkesan manis. Bibirnya sedang menggumankan sesuatu, sepertinya dia sedang menghitung. Bibir merah aduhainya terlihat merah bak sambel terasi bikinan mimihnya. Kulitnya yang putih dan kecang. Sepertinya sebelum tidur sasuke selalu pake formalin biar kulitnya kenceng. Hmmm.. Sasuke memang sangat menawan.

"apa liat-liat?" tanya Sasuke

"bidadari, kamu tau gak persamaan kamu sama mtk?" tanya Naruto

"enggak. Emang apa?"

"kamu sama mtk itu sama-sama bikin aku gila. Aku jadi gila karena kamu, Sasuke" kata Naruto pake pose ganteng.

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

—idiihhh... guman Sasuke

..

..

KUTANGAJAIB

..

..

Dilain tempat terliat 3 cowok ganteng masuk ke kawasan desa Konoha. 3 cowok ganteng nan seksi bak artis pemain _'Mahabarata'_ ini berjalan dengan gagahnya. Tak lupa efek-efek angin dan kilau-kilau tak berguna mengelilingi 3 cowok itu.

"permisi, apa benar ini desa Konoha?" tanya salah satu cowok ganteng tersebut

"..." bocah yang ditanya malah diem. Dia begeter hebat

"errr.. dek? Kamu gak apa?" tanya cogan itu lagi

"bu-bunda?! Ada dewa-dewa yunani yang dateng kerumah kita! Akhhhh!" bocah tersebut hebring

"apaan sih? Bunda lagi masak kangkung di dalem. Mana dewa yunaninya?" si bunda dateng nyamperin anaknya

"selamat pagi bu. Kami cuma mau nanya rumah keluarga Uchiha dimana ya?" kata cogan itu lagi. Si bunda begeter hebat.

"i-itu! Ru-rumahnya deket rumah pak RT. Rumah keluarga Uchiha yang tembok nya warna biru. Terus ada perkebunan tomat dirumahnya"

"ohhh, begitu. Terima kasih ya" cogan-cogan itu tersenyum ke arah si bunda dan anaknya. Seketika mereka berdua tergelepar kejang-kejang ditanah. Sepertinya ini efek senyuman orang ganteng.

3 cowok ganteng itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"assallamualaikum" kata 3 cogan itu

"waallaikumsalam, maaf mas-mas ini nyari siapa ya?" tanya Mikoto

"apa bener ini rumah keluarga Uchiha?"

"i-iya? Bener ini rumah keluarga Uchiha. E-emang kenapa ya?" kata Mikoto begeter. Bukan, bukan karena kharisma 3 cogan itu. Tapi Mikoto begeter karena takut kalo yang dateng ini rentenir bank. Sekarang mah zaman udah moderen. Rentenir bank yang biasanya tampangnya garang macem hulk bisa berubah jadi cogan-cogan berhati dewa. Ntar kalo mangsanya udah kepikat, rentenir cogan itu bakal nagihin utang. Ini ngapa jadi ngomongin rentenir.

' _duhh, ngapain mereka dateng ke ruma aye ya? Penasaran aye kaga pernah ngutang di bank. Aduhh jangan-jangan bang Fugaku yang minjem duit di bank. Aduh aye kudu ngapain' guman Mikoto pake logat betawi._

"jadi gini bi, kita kesini mau ketemu sama Itachi. Apa Itachinya ada?" tanya cogan itu

"eh? Itachi? Errr.. ada, dia lagi nguras kolam lele. Bentar saya panggil. ITACHII! ITACHI! CEPET KEMARI!" teriak Mikoto

"apaan sih mak? Gak usah teriak-teriak juga Itachi denger" kata Itachi.

"hai, Itachi. Masih kenal sama kita gak?" tanya cogan-cogan itu.

"ka-kalian?!"

.

.

.

.

Kita kembali ke TK Kenanga. Anak-anak TK Kenangan berdoa sebelum pulang. Setelah berdoa mereka pun berhamburan keluar untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Sasuke yang lagi beresin bukunya dengan kalem tiba-tiba terusik dengan teriakan Naruto.

"bidadari~ ayo kita pulang" kata Naruto teriak alay. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Hahhh.. ini gegara bang Itachi yang gak bisa jemput Sasuke. Soalnya doi lagi disuruh nguras kolam lele. Jadi terpaksa Sasuke pulang bareng Naruto. Dengan malas Sasuke pun menghampiri Naruto. Mereka berdua pulang bereng naek sepeda Naruto yang udah dimodifikasi. Terkadang Naruto modus ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa dimodusin cuma bisa nyubit pinggang Naruto. Otomatis karena kurang konsentrasi, mereka nabrak pohon pisang. Hadeuhhh..

Akhirnya Sasuke pun pulang dengan selamat. Ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya tak lupa Sasuke mengucapkan salam.

"ngapain kau disini? Rumah mu kan disana" kata Sasuke saat melihat Naruto masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

"aku mau mampir sebentar kerumah mertua aku. Gak apa-apa kan?"

"terserah.."

 _ **Cklek!**_ Pintu pun terbuka.

"ehh.. kalian sudah pulang? Nahh ayo masuk" kata Mikoto. Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengangguk.

"ohh Sasuke, selamat datang" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum kearah adiknya tersebut.

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Dia menatap bingung 3 orang cogan yang lagi duduk kalem dirumah Sasuke.

"ohhh.. ini adek mu ya Itachi?" tanya cogan-cogan itu. Mereka pun berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"hai manis. Nama kamu Sasuke ya?"

Sasuke ngangguk kalem.

"ihh unyu banget. Kenalin kita temennya Itachi. Nama saya Siwon. Saya anggota Suju. Suju itu Super Junior ya, bukan susu keju. Duhh jadi laper.." kata cogan pertama yang bernama Siwon. Sasuke memperhatikan orang yang bernama Siwon.

 _Hmm.. Siwon.. Siwon.. kayaknya pernah denger. Oh iya, waktu itu Naruto pernah bilang kalo dia mirip Siwon. Ihh beda banget. Siwon yang ini mah ganteng, badannya kotak-kotak. Sexy lagi. Lah Naruto? Dia mah kurus. Mukanya standar. Badannya kaya lidi, sekali tiup pasti langsung jatoh_

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Tetapi Naruto malah senyum-senyum gaje.

"nama saya Taecyeon. Saya member dari 2PM" kata cogan yang namanya Taecyeon

"apa? Tekwan?" tanya Sasuke

"Taecyeon, bukan Tekwan"

"apa? Al ghazali?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Taecyeon gemes. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan berbisik kuping Sasuke.

"bhukan, sayahhh.. Tae-cyeonhhh.. Lagi pulahh Taecyeon samahhh Al beda jauh Sasukehh.. hhhh.."

"ihh, gak usah niup-niup kenapa!" Sasuke kesel. Masa kupingnya ditiup-tiup

"salah sendiri. Lagian cakep-cakep budek" Taecyeon tersenyum manis.

"..." Sasuke terdiam

—kampret..

"hai, kalo nama saya T.O.P. Saya member Big Bang" kata cogan yang terakhir

"TOP? Kaya nama oli aja" kata Sasuke. T.O.P hanya tersenyum

"oke, namanya TOP kan?" lanjut Sasuke

"iya, nama saya emang T.O.P. Tapi dibacanya Ti-O-Pi. Ngerti?"

"iye-iye.." kata Sasuke.

"oh iya, ini yang rambutnya kuning kaya bulu ketek bule namanya siapa?" tanya Siwon

"oh namanya Naru—"

"nama ku Naruto! Aku gebetannya Sasuke" kata Naruto hebring.

"..." ketiga cogan itu terdiam

—duhh Sasuke mules

"nah, kita kan udah kenalan. Supaya lebih dekat kalian manggil kami _hyung_ ya" kata T.O.P

"oppa.." kata Sasuke

"bukan oppa, Sasuke. Tapi hyung. Oppa itu buat perempuan, kalo laki-laki manggil kakak laki-lakinya itu hyung" kata Siwon

"oppa!" kata Sasuke

"bukan oppa tapi hyung"

"oppa!"

"hyung!"

"opppaaaa!"

"hyungggggg!"

"oppaaaaa!"

"hyunnnnngggggggg!"

Begitu seterusnya sampe Dora mengucapkan _'abre'_ untuk membuka hati sang pujaan hati, diego. /uhuuk/ /yang suka nonton dora pasti tau itu mantra apaan/

Siwon. Taecyeon, dan T.O.P makin gemes sama Sasuke. Masalahnya Sasuke pala batu banget.

"denger Sasuke, cukup panggil kita hyung. Jangan oppa. Ngerti?"

"emang kenapa? Sakura sama Ino aja kalo ngeliat orang korea manggilnya oppa"

"..." mereka bertiga terdiam

—ini anak gue slepet mental juga lu!

"oppa!" panggil Sasuke

"hyung!" kata mereka bertiga

"oppa!" kata Sasuke ngotot

"opaaaaa!" kata mereka bertiga lebih ngotot

"HYUNG!" Sasuke makin ngotot. Dan akhirnya selesailah perdebatan absurd oppa dan hyung ini.

"err, kakak ipar. Mereka itu siapa sih?" tanya Naruto

"mereka temen-temen abang lah. Mereka itu anak boyben. Kerenkan abang bisa temenan sama anak boyben" kata Itachi bangga.

"ih, emak penasaranya deh. Kok kamu bisa ketemu mereka?" tanya Mikoto

"ohhh.. jadi ceritanya begini—"

 _ **(FLASHBACK)**_

Itachi berjalan santai sambil menenteng kresek item. Rupanya dia abis kewarung beli bumbu sop. Itachi bersenandung sambil nendang-nendang botol akua.

" _ajjusi, dari tadi kami kan udah bilang. Sekarang kita ada dimana? Wilayah apa ini? Kami sedang tersesat dan tak tau arah pulang. Kami cuma mau nanya hotel madambara ada dimana?"_ tanya 3 cogan Korea pada abang-abang tukang seblak.

"aduhhh, mas. Udah saya bilang saya jualnya seblak bukan jual bara api. Emang saya mau atraksi debus apa!" abang tukang seblak kesel. Ceritanya abang seblak gak bisa bahasa Korea.

" _hotel. buat bobo. Namanya madambara. Where?"_ tanya cogan itu lagi sambil mempraktikan orang tidur

"haduhh! Kalo mau tidur di rumah sana! Jangan ganggu-ganggu saya kenapa? Dagangan saya gak laku dahh" si abang seblak makin kesel

Itachi yang melihat 3 orang Korea nyasar itu tersenyum jahil. Jarang-jarang ada orang Korea mampir ke konoha. Kali aja Itachi bakal diajak gabung jadi anak boyben. Annjaayyy..

"saranghae!" teriak Itachi. Masalahnya cuma itu bahasa Korea yang itachi tau.

Cogan-cogan yang mendengar itu langsung mengampiri Itachi.

"huaahh.. ampun bang, ampun. Jangan maen keroyokan kenapa!" Itachi gemeter

" _Siwon, kayaknya nih orang ngerti bahasa Korea deh" kata_ T.O.P

" _nah iya, coba kita tanya dia. Eh, dek. Kamu tau gak ini dimana? Kita kepisah sama rombongan. Kamu tau hotel madambara? Hotel. Buat Bobo."_

"..." Itachi terdiam

" _yaahh.. nih anak sama blo'onnya kaya yang tadi"_ batin cogan-cogan itu

"ohh, kalo itu mah saya tau! Ayo ikut saya!" Itachi menggaet tangan 3 cogan itu.

Pada akhirnya sampailah mereka ke tempat yang dimaksud.

"nih. Kalian mau ke salon madam madara kan? Ayo masuk" kata Itachi. Mereka pun masuk kedalam salon itu. Setelah dipijit-pijit, dan dikeramas sama madam Madara akhirnya mereka pun keluar dari salon itu.

" _bukan! Kami bukan mau ke salon. Itu loh! Hotel. Bobo. Bobo. Bobo."_ Mereka mempraktekan orang yang lagi bobo

"ohhh, bobo. Yaudah ayo ikut saya" kata Itachi. Mereka pun berjalan dan berhenti di pos ronda.

"nah, kalo mau bobo disini aja" kata Itachi. Cogan-cogan itu nepok jidat masing-masing

" _BUKAN INI! KITA MAU KE HOTEL MADAMBARA! KENAPA GAK ADA YANG BISA MENGERTI KAMI SIH?!"_ mereka kesel

"YAUDAH SIH GAK USAH BENTAK-BENTAK GITU! AYO IKUT SAYA!" Itachi ngajak mereka keluar desa.

"bang! Kiri bang!" kata Itachi. Angkot berwarna pink bermotif bunga mawar itu pun berhenti.

"sana! Masuk masuk!" kata Itachi. Coga-cogan itu pun patuh

"err.. mereka mau kemana nih tong?" tanya supir angkot

"kemana aja bang! Kalo bisa bawa mereka jauh-jauh! Sekalian bawa mereka ke wilayah antaberantah yang namanya madambara! Biar mereka makin nyasar!" Itachi kesel

"sip" sang supir angkot pun memacu angkotnya.

—tanpa Itachi sadari, ternyata ia telah membantu cogan itu kembali ke hotel mereka

 _ **(FLASHBACK OFF)**_

"jadi kira-kira begitu.." kata Itachi. Mikoto dan Naruto hanya mengangguk prihatin.

"iya, berkat Itachi kami bisa kembali ke hotel kami waktu itu. Kami sangat berterimakasih sama Itachi. Bahkan kami sampai belajar bahasa Jepang-Indo supaya suatu saat nanti pas ketemu Itachi kami bisa ngobrol bareng-bareng" kata Siwon

"..." Mikoto, Naruto, dan Sasuke terdiam

"err.. kalian mau balik kapan?" tanya Itachi

"kami mau nginep di konoha"

"eh? Serius? Tapi rumah kami sempit. Kamarnya cuma 2. Kamar Sasuke sama Itachi aja sempit banget. Mereka sampe dempet-dempetan tidurnya" kata Mikoto. Duhh.. keluarga Uchiha absurd ya? Dirumahnya ada kolem lele, perkebunan tomat sama kolem renang. Tapi kamar tidur cuma 2 dan itu sempit! Haduh..

"gak apa-apa kok mak. Biarin aja mereka tidur dikamar Sasu. Badan Sasu sama bang Itachi kan kecil. Jadi pasti muat" kata Sasuke

"EEHHH?! APA?! TIDAK! TIDAK BOLEH!" kata Naruto

"loh emang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"kamu gak boleh tidur sama orang lain selain aku! Kamu itu calon istri ku Sasuke! Kalo kamu di _'apa-apain'_ sama mereka gimana?!"

"..." mereka semua terdiam

"pokoknya gak boleh! Aku gak rela! Ahh gini aja! Kaian bertiga tidur dirumah ku aja. Kamar ku gede kok. Muat buat nampung kalian, gimana?" usul Naruto

"errr.. baiklah.."

..

..

..

..

Setelah diskusi dengan orangtua Naruto. Akhirnya Kushina dan Minato setuju. Minato setuju karena sebagai ketua RT tamu-tamunya itu wajib lapor 1 x 24 jam. Jangan tanya kenapa karena saya tak tau.

3 cogan itu pun masuk ke kamar Naruto. Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Waktunya untuk tidur.

"kalian tuggu sini. Aku mau sikat gigi dulu" kata Naruto

"oke" kata mereka. Dan Naruto pun pergi.

"eh? Apaan nih?" kata Siwon ketika menemukan buku kecil bergambar _teletabis_

"buku harian? Coba baca" kata Taecyeon

 _Hari senin yang indah, bulan yang penuh berkah, tahun gajah._

 _Dear diary, Hari ini ada bidadari cantik yang dateng ke sekolah ku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia itu manis banget. Duhh aku bisa diabetes kalo ngeliat dia! Sasuke itu tetangga ku. Aakhhh aku jadi makin suka sama Sasuke!_

 _Hari penuh cobaan, bulan yang penuh rahmat, tahun Hijriyah_ _._

 _Dear diary, Ini puasa yang sangat berat bagiku. Kenapa? Soalnya Sasuke nantang aku puasa sampe magrib! Aku sih bisa, dan Sasuke terpukau karena aksi ku. Dia pun minta di ajarin puasa sampe magrib. Yaudah aku modus aja nyuruh Sasuke nginep dirumah ku. Dan dia pun setuju! Btw, aku sempet foto dia pas lagi tidur. Ya ampunnn bidadari cantik banget sihh.. aku makin cinta sama kamu.._

"..." mereka terdiam ngeliat curahan hati Naruto. Siwon memandangi foto Sasuke yang sedang tertidur manis.

"aakhhh! Buku diary ku! Ngapain buka-buka?!" Naruto panik

"Naruto, kamu suka sama Sasuke ya?" tanya T.O.P

"iya, emang kenapa?"

"hehehehe, selamat ya! Pilihan mu tepat sekali! Sasuke emang cakep. kami dukung kalian deh" kata Taecyeon dan T.O.P

"hehehehe.. makasih"

"Naruto—" panggil Siwon

"iya?"

"maaf, aku tak bisa mendukungmu. Sepertinya aku juga menyukai Sasuke" kata Siwon

"A-APA?!"

JENG.. JENG..

Naruto kesamber petir

..

..

KUTANGAIAIB

..

..

Matahari muncul dari gunung. Jangan tanya gunung apaan. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah 7.

' _bapa mana bapa mana bapa mana.. dimana~ dijonggol~'_

' _ayo goyang jigo! Ayo goyang dumang! Jigo dumang jigo dumang.. dumang dua lima'_

Alarm hape Naruto berbunyi. Naruto sepertinya memilih lagu yang unik untuk dijadikan dering alarmnya. Lagu ini berjudul _'bapa mana goyang jigo dumang remix version'_. Jangan tanya Naruto donlot dimana.

Diliriknya 3 futon yang ada di samping kasur Naruto. Sepertinya 3 cogan itu sudah pergi ke bawah untuk sarapan. Tanpa banyak pikir, Naruto buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia mau siap-siap ke sekolah. Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto pun turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

"pagi mih, pih, bang" sapa Naruto pada ortu serta abangnya

"pagi" balas mereka

"hari ini kita sarapan apa mih?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk disamping Kurama

"bubur ayam" kata Kushina. Naruto pun mengangguk. Ia melihat sekeliling. Merasa ada 1 makhluk yang berkurang.

"loh? Bang Siwon kemana?" tanya Naruto

"ohh dia tadi subuh-subuh kerumah Sasuke katanya mau nganterin Sasuke ke sekolah" kata Taecyeon

"APAAAA?!" Naruto shock sambil banting meja.

' _apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa bang Siwon pergi ke rumah bidadari?! Gawat! Ini namanya perang! Perang antar pangeran ganteng yang sedang memperebutkan bidadari Sasuke' guman Naruto._

"mih, buburnya dibungkus aja! Aku mau buru-buru ke rumah Sasuke" kata Naruto

"okay"

..

..

..

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Dengan anggun tapi sedikit tergesah-gesah Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah bidadarinya.

"iya ada apa Naruto?" tanya Fugaku yang lagi senam erobik.

"errr.. Sasukenya ada ga, ayah mertua? Aku mau ngajak Sasuke ke sekolah bareng"

"ohh Sasuke tadi udah pergi sama cogan. Kalau gak salah namanya Siwon"

"kapan mereka perginya?" wajah Naruto sedikit memucat.

"jam 6 kalo gak salah"

"aarrgghh! Oke, ayah mertua aku pergi dulu. assalamualaikum" Naruto salim ke tangan Fugaku.

"waalaikumsalam"

Naruto buru-buru ngacir ke sekolah. Mencari bidadari tercintanya. Ternyata perkataan Siwon kemaren itu bener. Siwon kepicut sama pesona Sasuke. Aakhhh ini tidak boleh terjadi! Naruto tau kalo Siwon lebih ganteng dari pada dia, tapi untuk masalah hati, cinta Naruto untuk Sasuke lebih besar dari pada Siwon. Naruto harus serius! Jangan sampe dia kalah dari siwon.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di TK Kenanga

"nah, kita udah sampe Sasuke" kata Siwon

"ohh oke" kata Sasuke. Buru-buru dia turun dari punggung Siwon. Ceritanya Sasuke itu digendong dibelakang sama Siwon.

"oh iya, kamu pulang jam berapa Sasuke?" tanya Siwon

"jam 10 oppa. Emang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil pose unyu. Siwon begeter.

—ya Allah, tahanlah nafsu ku. Kenapa malaikat didepan ku ini unyu sekali

"errr.. oppa mau jemput kamu boleh gak?"

"eum yaudah" kata Sasuke. Diam-diam Siwon terseyum penuh kebahagian.

"oppa, makasih ya udah nganterin aku ke sekolah. Sumpah, ternyata enak banget digendong sama oppa. Gak capek sama sekali hehehe oh iya makasih ya udah traktir aku makan nasi uduk" kata Sasuke

"iya sama-sama. Oppa seneng kalau kamu seneng" Siwon tersenyum

"yaudah aku masuk dulu ya oppa"

"Sasuke! Tunggu—" cegah Siwon

"kenapa?—" Sasuke terdiam. Masalahnya Siwon barusan nyium pipi Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke begeter.

"maaf lancang, tadi ada bihun nempel di pipi kamu. Makanya oppa makan" Siwon nyengir hepi

"..." Sasuke terdiam

' _perasaan tadi Siwon oppa udah makan 5 piring nasi uduk. Kenapa dia masih makan bihun di pipi aku. Padahalkan aku sengaja ninggalin bihun di pipi supaya bisa makan pas pelajaran sensei' guman Sasuke dalam hati_

Dan akhirnya rencana Sasuke gagal

"SASUKEEEEEEE!" tiba-tiba dari kejauhan munculah badak yang sedang ngamuk —ralat— Naruto maksudnya.

Dan suasana romantis itu pun buyar oleh teriakan Naruto. Merasa dirinya diteriaki oleh Naruto, buru-buru Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya.

"eh? Naruto. Kamu sekolah disini juga ya? Heheheh tadi kamu liat gak? aku abis nyium pipi Sasuke lohh" kata Siwon bangga

"bodo amat! Bidadari... tunggu aku!" Naruto berlari menghiraukan Siwon.

"..." Siwon terdiam. Alhasil dia ngeruk-ngeruk tanah nyari undur-undur galau maksudnya.

..

..

..

..

Singkat cerita, kini bel di TK Kenanga sudah berbunyi. Anak-anak pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke sedang piket dikelas, sedangkan Naruto hanya senyum-senyum mesum ke arah Sasuke. Kadang saat Sasuke nungging ngambil kapur yang jatuh, mata naruto melotot sambil begeter hebat.

"kamu ngapain disini? Kok gak pulang?" tanya Sasuke

"eh? Aku nunggu bidadari aja. Kasian kamu sendirian di kelas"

"terserah" Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

"kyyyaaaa! Ada cogan!"

"aaakhhhhh! Ganteng!"

"mirip Aliando aakkkhhh!"

Teriak anak-anak perempuan itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Buru-buru Naruto ngeliat kearah jendela. Dan benar saja, di sana Siwon sudah menunggu Sasuke sambil pose ganteng. Siwon dikelilingi cewek-cewek dari kelas Naruto. Sebut saja Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, dan Neji. Eh? Neji? Ahh sudah lah..

Naruto melirik Sasuke berharap agar Sasuke tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Siwon. Naruto tau kalo Siwon dateng kesini mau jemput Sasuke. Tidak! Tidak boleh! Sampai Madara bikin grub marawis pun Naruto gak bakal nyerahin bidadariya itu ketangan Siwon. Tidak! Tidak boleh!

Naruto melihat ke arah jendela lagi

"iihhh, oppa orang korea ya? Ihhh ganteng banget!" kata Sakura sambil gelendotan manja di tangan Siwon

"oppa! Oppa member Suju ya?" tanya Tenten

"err.. iya"

"boong! Kalo member Suju coba nyanyi lagu Suju" tantang Neji. Siwon menghela nafas. Ada rasa kesel karena dia dikerubungi bocah-bocah somplak macem mereka. Apa sebegitu gantengnya kah sampe-sampe Siwon dikerubungi bocah TK? Duhh lelah jiwa dan raga ini.

"oke, oppa nyanyi ya.." Siwon pun nyanyi lagu _Sorry Sorry_

"stop! Tuh kan boong! Dasar pembual. Katanya personil Suju tapi masa gak bisa nyanyi lagu Suju" kata Neji

"lah? Kan tadi saya nyanyi lagu sorry sorry"

"bukan! Lagu sorry-sorry bukan kaya gitu! Nih lagunya tuh kaya gini!" Neji langsung nyetel lagu di hapenya.

"..." Siwon terdiam

"tuhh kan beda" kata Neji

"..." Siwon kembali terdiam.

Rupanya tadi Neji nyetel lagu _Sorry Sorry arab version_ jadi beda ama yang dinyanyiin Siwon tadi.

"oppa! Oppa kan ganteng, godaain aku dong" kata Ino.

"..." Siwon terdiam.

' _tadi gayung kamar mandi yang rese sekarang pentol korek yang mulai rese. Adduhh ada apa dengan dunia ini'_ guman Siwon. Ia tak tahan di nistakan murid-murid TK Kenanga.

"oppa!" panggil Ino

"errr.. gombal kaya gimana? Duhh oppa gak bisa" kata Siwon

"ihh masa gombal aja gak bisa. Nih contohnya kaya gini. Oppa, kok sekarang gak ada pelangi ya?"

"lah? Kan emang gak ujan makanya gak ada pelangi" kata Siwon

"bukan. Soalnya pelanginnya ngumpet dimata oppa"

"..." Siwon gemeter hebat

"nah kaya gitu. Lah? Kok jadi aku yang ngegodain oppa?" Ino bingung sendiri

Naruto tertawa bahagia melihat Siwon yang digodain cabai-cabai dari TK Kenanga.

"ayo Naruto kita pulang" kata Sasuke

"ehhh? Tunggu!" kata Naruto. Dia gak mau Sasuke ketemu sama Siwon. Naruto harus mengulur waktu.

"kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"kamu tau gak aku lebih suka memenangkan hati mu dari pada memenangkan kejuaraan olimpiade kimia di zimbabwe—"

"..." Sasuke diem

"—soalnya kamu itu lebih bersinar dibanding piala yang ada di perlombaan olimpiade" lanjut Naruto

"..." Sasuke diem

"..." Naruto diem

"idihh.." komentar pedas Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto kejang-kejang dilantai. Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"bidadari! Tungguuu!" Naruto teriak dramatis

.

.

.

.

"oppa! Gantian dong godain aku!" kata Sakura manja

"errr.. coba deh kamu senyum" kata Siwon. Sakura pun senyum

"kenapa? Senyuman aku manis ya?"

"bukan, itu ada ijo-ijo nempel di gigi kamu" kata Siwon

"ihhh oppa mahhh!" Sakura merajuk

' _Sasuke, kapan kau pulang?' batin Siwon_

"bidadari! Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto mencegah Sasuke

"apaan sih? Aku mau pulang dobe Siwon oppa udah nungguin aku digerbang. Aku mau pulang" kata Sasuke

"..." Naruto terdiam

"Sasuke—" tiba-tiba Naruto terliat serius

"..." Sasuke memandang bingung ke arah Naruto

"—kamu suka digendong sama bang Siwon kan?"

"errr.. iya, emang kenapa?"

"jangan di gendong dia lagi! Sini kalo kamu mau digendong. Aku aja yang gendong kamu"

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang Naruto. Badan kurus, tulang rapuh, otot pun tak ada. Sasuke yakin kalo badan Naruto hanya tertinggal tulang dan kentut.

"errr.. kamu yakin?" tanya Sasuke

"tentu saja!" jawab Naruto mantap

"yaudah" Sasuke pun naik kepunggung Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto oleng ke kanan. Tapi dengan cepat Naruto masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Sehingga Sasuke tidak jatuh

"a-aku jalan y-ya.." kata Naruto sembari begeter

Satu langkah.. keringat bercucuran

Dua langkah... nafas Naruto tidak stabil

Tiga langkah... persendian Naruto mulai bunyi

Empat langkah... badan Naruto berguncang hebat

Lima langkah... GUBBRRAAKKK! Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elit

"ahh! Sasuke!" buru-buru Siwon menghampiri Sasuke.

"kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon. Sasuke mengangguk. Dia memandang Naruto khawatir.

"yaudah ayo pulang. Yuk naik ke punggung oppa" kata Siwon. Sasuke pun mengangguk.

"bi-bidadari.. ja-jangan..." guman Naruto

"maaf Naruto. Kamu emang gak bakal bisa gendong aku" kata Sasuke

"bi-bidadari.. a-aku—"

"sudah ya Naruto aku pulang duluan, daahhh" Sasuke dan Siwon pergi

"Sa— Sasuke!" Naruto menangis histeris sambil guling-guling. Hancur sudah hati Naruto.

Sambil guling-guling, tak lupa Naruto menyetel lagu _**'Jangan Menyerah'**_ milik Demasiv.

' _Jangan menyerah... jangan meyerah.. uohh uohh uohh..'_

' _Syukuri apa yang ada, hidup adalah anugrah.. tetap jalani hidup ini.. melakukan yang terbaik'_

Naruto lanjut guling-guling ditanah sambil nangis sesegukan. Iruka yang ngelliat muridnya yang somplak itu buru-buru menghampiri Naruto

"kamu ngapain Naruto?"

"lagi menghilangkan rasa galau sensei. Hatiku sudah hancur. Sasuke lebih memilih cogan itu dari pada aku.. udah ahh aku move on aja. Lelah jiwa dan raga ini" Naruto curhat ke Iruka

"Naruto, kamu tau gak maksud dari lagu yang kamu setel itu" tanya Iruka

"enggak tau. Aku mah donlotnya radom. Kalo lagunya kedengeran galau yaa aku donlot" kata Naruto

"errr.. udah dengerin sensei. Sebenernya lagu itu meminta kita untuk tidak menyerah dengan semua musibah. Kamu juga jangan menyerah merebut hati Sasuke. Jadi jangan pantang menyerah, jalani hidup ini dan lakukan yang terbaik!" Iruka menyemangati Naruto

"se—sensei.. makasihh " Naruto langsung memeluk erat Iruka

"hahaha, kau ini" Iruka mengelus-elus rambut Naruto.

..

..

KUTANGAIAB

..

..

Saat makan siang berlangsung. Naruto dan Siwon sedang perang dingin. Entah kenapa ada aura hitam muncul di sekitar mereka. Taecyeon, T.O.P dan Kushina pun merinding.

"aku udah selesai makan. Aku mau ngerjain pr dulu" kata Naruto

"aku juga sudah selesai, aku mau ke gym dulu" kata siwon

Naruto melototin Siwon

Siwon melototin Naruto

Dan akhirnya mereka saling adu melotot-melotot. Duhh apaan lagi ini..

Siwon pun keluar rumah.

"errr.. Naruto kau dan Siwon kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Taecyeon

"gak bang. Gak ada apa-apa. cuma lagi perang dingin antar cowok ganteng aja"

"ohhh.. emang kalian kenapa sih?" tanya T.O.P penasaran

"bang Siwon mau ngerebut Sasuke dari aku. Aku gak terima kalau calon istri ku di ambil begitu saja"

"ohhhh.."

"bang Taecyeon, bang T.O.P"

"iya kenapa?"

"tolong ajari aku melatih oto-otot ku. Aku mau punya badan keker kaya bang Siwon. Aku mau bikin Sasuke klepek-klepek sama aku"

"eumm.. baiklah kalo itu mau mu. Yaudah sekarang push up 500 kali. Sit uu 300 kali, back up 250 kali, dan lari keliling desa 5 putaran"

"siaappp!" kata Naruto semangat. Akhirnya Naruto pun berlatih selama 3 hari bersama Taecyeon dan T.O.P.

Singkat waktu, setelah Naruto berlatih keras akhirnya otot perut dan tangan Naruto pun mulai terbentuk. Naruto pun tersenyum bahagia

..

..

KUTANGAJAIB

..

..

Sekarang adalah hari ke 6. Selain berolahraga teratur, pola makan Naruto juga diatur. Kata Taecyeon badan Naruto terlalu kurus maka dari itu Naruto harus banyak makan karbohidrat dan protein. Alhasil saat ini Naruto pun kesekolah membawa bekal berupa daging, telur dan sayur-sayuran dalam porsi jumbo.

"selamat makan!" kata Naruto. Dia pun memakan dengan lahap bekalnya.

"..." Sasuke terdiam

"loh? Bidadari kok diem aja? Kamu gak makan?" tanya Naruto

"aku lupa bawa bekel" kata Sasuke kalem sambil minum susu rasa timun suri

"kalo kamu mau aku bisa makan bekal ku. Kita makan sama-sama" Naruto tersenyum

"gak makasih" kata Sasuke kalem. Dia pun meningalkan Naruto

"hmm.. ada yang aneh.." guman Naruto

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar sekolah. Tak terkecuali Naruto. Ia mengabil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Rencananya dia mau pulang bareng Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Sasuke udah pulang duluan. Hari ini Naruto jalan kaki, kata Taecyeon jalan kaki ini bisa melatih otot kaki. Naruto pun berjalan santai kearah rumahnya sambil bersenandung lagu _**'bujangan'**_ milik bang Rhoma Irama.

Naruto terdiam saat melihat bidadarinya tersungkur ditanah.

"BIDADARIIII!" Naruto buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"hahhh. Hahhh.. haahh.." Sasuke tak menjawab. Nafasnya tak beraturan

"astagfirullah, Sasuke. kamu demam?" tanya Naruto. Dia mendekatkan jidadnya ke kening sasuke.

"ya ampun, panas.."

"Na—Naruto.. pa—panas.." guman Sasuke

"ayo Sasuke kita harus pergi kerumah mu" buru-buru Naruto menggendong Sasuke ala pengantin baru. Dengan kecepatan maksimum, Naruto berlari ke rumah Sasuke.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"ibu mertua! Ayah mertua! Kakak ipar!" teriak Naruto

"ada apa Naruto?" tanya Mikoto

"Sasuke! Sasuke pingsan!"

"ya ampun, ayo antar Sasuke ke kamarnya" kata Mikoto. Naruto mengangguk, ia pergi ke kamar Sasuke dan membaringkannya di ranjang Sasuke

"eungg.. Na—Naru.." racau Sasuke. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipis Sasuke

"bertahanlah sayang, anak kita akan segera lahir. Kau harus kuat, ini demi anak kita" kata Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke

JJDDUUAAKK! Dengan sisah tenaganya, Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan guling bergambar _'Dora the explorer'_.

Lagian Naruto, orang lagi panik begini dia malah sempet-sempetnya berakting ' _seorang suami yang sedang menyemangati istrinya yang sedang lahiran'_

Naruto pun mengelus-elus kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, Mikoto datang membawakan baskom berisi air dingin dan beberapa obat penurun panas. Setelah meminum obat Sasuke pun tertidur. Mikoto mengelus-elus kepala anak bungsunya

"dia hanya kelelahan Naruto" kata Mikoto

"syukurlah.."

"nahh, sekarang kamu boleh pulang. Biar bibi yang menjaga Sasuke"

"aku saja yang menjaganya, ibu mertua. Ini semua salahku. Andai saja aku peka kalau Sasuke sedang sakit. Seharusnya waktu disekolah aku mengantarnya ke UKS" kata Naruto medramatisir

"errr.. yaudah. Bibi tinggal dulu ya. Bibi lagi bikin lotong pesenan orang"

"oke bi"

.

.

.

"eungg.." Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia melihat kesekelilingnya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto yang duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke terseyum kecil melihat Naruto yang tidur sambil terduduk. Tak lupa tetesan air yang mengalir di mulutnya.

"ohh Sasuke, kamu sudah bangun" kata Mikoto

"emak.. Sasu kenapa ya? Kok Sasu ada disini?"

"ohh tadi kamu pingsan, terus Naruto gendong kamu sampe kerumah"

"..." Sasuke terdiam

"halo Sasuke, kau sudah bangun ya?" kata Kushina sambil membawa buah-buahan. Dibelakang Kushina berdirilah 3 cogan yaitu Siwon, Taecyeon dan TOP.

"Sasuke, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya mereka bertiga

"iya, aku gak apa-apa"

Mendengar suara berisik-berisik Naruto pun terbangun.

"Sa—Sasuke! Kamu udah sadar?! Akhh syukurlahhh! Ku kira kamu koma!" Naruto langsung memeluk erat Sasuke

"..." Sasuke terdiam

"makanya Sasuke, kamu harus makan teratur, gak usah die-diet segala. Alhasil kamu malah sakit kan?" kata Mikoto

"eh? Diet?" Naruto bingung

"iya, sebenernya Sasuke sedang diet. Dia bilang mau menurunkan berat badannya" jawab Mikoto

"err.. bidadari, kenapa kamu diet?"

"..." Sasuke diem. Wajahnya merah

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasukeeeeee?"

"aarrghhh! Ini semua aku lakukan supaya kamu tuh bisa gendong aku! Waktu kamu gendong aku kupikir aku gendut samapi-sampai kau terjatuh saat gendong aku. Makanya aku mau diet supaya berat badan ku turun!"

"..." Naruto teridiam

"..." Sasuke juga terdiam

"—Sasuke, jadi kau melakukan semua ini demi aku?"

"..."

"Sasuke...?"

"aarggghhh! Berisik! Kalau iya kenapa?" wajah Sasuke makin merah

"tapi.. bukannya kamu suka sama bang Siwon?" tanya Naruto

"hah? Kata siapa?!"

"err.. abis kamu seneng banget pas digendong sama bang Siwon" Naruto manyun

"kalo seneng digendong bukan berarti aku suka sama dia Naruto" kata Sasuke

"ehhhh?! Jadi sebenernya kamu suka sama aku?!"

"kata siapa? Aku gak bilang begitu"

"ihhh kamu mahh.. tsundere banget"

"bawel!"

Naruto melirik ke arah Siwon.

"hehehhehe.. aku menang" kata Naruto

"ya.. ya,, kau memang menang. Tapi sebenernya aku gak suka Sasuke" kata Siwon

"eh?"

"iya, aku gak suka kok sama Sasuke. Aku cuma mau ngetes seberapa besar cinta kamu ke Sasuke. Dan ternyata kau memang bener-bener suka sama Sasuke ya, Naruto"

"tentu saja!" kata Naruto

"..." Sasuke diem. Wajahnya merah.

"btw, kami mau pamit nih, mau balik ke Korea. Makasih ya udah nampung kami. Buat Naruto sama Sasuke semoga cinta kalian abadi ya"

"..." Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam

"yaudah yaa.. dahhh" 3 cogan itu pamit

"err.. jadi Sasuke, maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" kata Naruto sambil ngeluarin cicin dengan hiasan bunga. Naruto dapet cincin itu pas lagi beli kerupuk jengkol di warung. Ceritanya kerupuk jengkolnya berhadiah.

"..." Sasuke terdiam

"Sasuke? Apa jawaban mu?" tanya Naruto

"gak mau. Naruto bisakah kau keluar? Aku mau tidur"

"errr.. baiklah" dengan sedih Naruto pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Dia langsung nyetel lagu _**'Jangan menyerah'**_ milik Demasiv.

' _Tenang Sasuke, aku gak bakal nyerah untuk mendapatkan hati mu'_

Bersambung...

Hahahahahaha... selesai juga ffnya :') ini ff terpanjang yang kutang bikin. Btw kalo ada typo maap ya. Kutang bikin ff nya sambil merem. Kalo garing maap ya.. btw, kutang Cuma iseng-iseng aja bikin ff yang bintang tamunya dari korea. Hahahahaha.. kutang suka korea, kutang suka sasuke, kutang suka homo... kutang suka— /diselepet sama sasuke/

Jangan lupa RnR yaaaa..


	8. Chapter 8

Aku gak modus kok! Special ultah neng Sasu :* /civok basah/

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Penuh kealayan!, alur ngebut kaya motoGP, agak OOC karena FF comedy tanpa ada OOC itu gak akan lucu :'), banyak Typo, dipersembahkan untuk menyambut ulang tahun Sasuke. Kalo gak lucu kutang gak tanggung karena sebernarnya kutang bukan pelawak :')

#SasukeBirthday_Narusasu_2015

Happy Reading Genk *lempar nasi bungkus*

..

..

..

..

Hari ini di TK Kenanga terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada yang special. Itulah yang ada dipikiran makhluk unyu bernama Sasuke. Biasanya kalo disekolah Naruto suka gelendotan manja di tangan Sasuke, tetapi hari ini berbeda. Naruto malah sedang serius memperhatikan Iruka sensei yang sedang mengajarkan sastra sunda. Sasuke memandang intens kearah Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat serius seperti ngeliat hasil rapot kenaikan kelas. Dipipinya ada 3 goresan cakaran kucing atau koreng? Entahlah Sasuke tak tahu. Cengiran gaje yang selalu diperlihatkan Naruto kini tergantikan dengan gumanan aksara sunda yang sedang dihapalkan Naruto. Entah kenapa Sasuke lebih suka melihat Naruto seperti ini. Terlihat lebih dewasa dan mapan. Duhh jadi pengen dipinang Naruto dehh.. eh? Apa? idiiiihhh.. buru-buru Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala.

"beb, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"gak. aku gak apa-apa mas"

"eh? Apa? tadi kamu manggil aku apa?"

Waduhhh.. buru-buru Sasuke jedukin kepala ke meja. Apa-apaan itu, masa tadi dia manggil Naruto _'mas'_. Aduhh lidahnya keseleo tadi.

"gak. bukan apa-apa" kata Sasuke tetep kalem. Naruto yang ngeliat gelagat aneh Sasuke hanya mengerinyitkan alis. Hetdah mengerinyitkan? Mengenyeritkan? Mengerenyitikan? duhh kok jadi pusing sendiri.

Naruto kembali serius memperhatikan Iruka sensei yang sedang mempraktekan lagu _'cublak-cublak suweng'_ pake gendang.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi tanda anak-anak harus pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sasuke dengan kalem membereskan buku-bukunya. Tak menghiraukan Naruto yang sedang bisik-bisik dengan teman-temannya. Setelah selesai membereskan bukunya, Sasuke merangkul tas 'Dora' kesukaannya.

"errr.. bidadari, maaf ya hari ini aku gak bisa nganterin kamu pulang ke rumah. Soalnya aku ada rapat osis"

"..." Sasuke diem. Ia tahu kalau Naruto sedang mencari alasan agar Sasuke tak pulang dengan Naruto. Tapi.. bisa kasih alesan yang elit gak sih? Masa alesannya mau rapat osis.. sejak kapan taman kanak-kanak punya osis? dasar somplak.

"errr bidadari kamu gak marah kan?" tanya Naruto takut-takut

"gak. lagian siapa yang mau pulang bareng kamu. Oh iya Naruto, aku tau kau nyembunyiin sesuatu" kata Sasuke kalem

"..." Naruto diem

"kau tak bisa menipuku. IQ ku lebih tinggi dari pada kau. pake alesan mau rapat osis, emang aku bodoh apa. dasar dobe"

"..." Naruto panas dingin. Pasti dia ketauan boong sama Sasuke. Mampus, ini semua salah Kiba. Kiba bilang _'udah bilang aja kamu ada rapat osis, soalnya menurut telenovela yang aku tonton cara seperti ini ampuh'_

"yaudah aku pulang. Dahh" kata Sasuke

"..." Naruto lagi-lagi diem.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, murid-murid TK kenanga pun berkumpul. Mereka mau mengadakan musyawarah.

"baiklah, saya mulai musyawarah ini. Sebelumnya kita perkenalan dulu. kata orang tak kenal maka tak sayang. Makanya kalo mau disayang sama saya, kita kenalan dulu." kata Naruto sambil kedip-kedip manja.

"..." yang laen diem

"nama Saya Namikaze Naruto. Saya sebagai moderator dalam musyawarah ini. Disamping saya ada Haruno Sakura sebagai sekertaris. Dan dibelakang saya ada Inuzuka Kiba sebagai notulen. Dikolong meja yang sedang maen gendang itu namanya Shikamaru, ia saya tugaskan menjadi bendahara. Pada musyawarah hari ini kita akan membahas _'kejutan yang mengejutkan untuk ulangtahun bidadari Sasuke_ —"

"errr.. pak, bisa diganti gak judulnya? Saya kurang suka sama judulnya" kata Neji

"baiklah kita ubah menjadi _'kejutan untuk calon istri Naruto'_ "

"iya aja dah biar lo seneng" Neji kesel

"baiklah seperti yang kita tahu, besok tanggal 23 juli adalah ulang tahun istri saya— ralat maksudnya calon istri saya"

"..." hening

"—jadi apakah ada saran dari bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu agar Sasuke bisa terharu dengan kejutan yang kita berikan. Seperti yang kita tahu, calon istri saya itu ekspresinya selalu datar. Saya pernah kagetin dia pake petasan. Bukannya dia yang kaget tapi malah saya sendiri yang kaget. Aduhh masa lalu yang suram"

"..." hening

"baiklah bagaimana? Ada saran?"

"kalo menurut saya bagaimana kalo kita bikin drama picisan? Jadi kita kerjain Sasuke. Kita kerja sama dulu sama Iruka sensei nah ntar Iruka sensei kita minta untuk marah-marahin Sasuke sampai dia nangis sesegukan. Ntar pas dia nangis baru kita kasih kejutan" usul Tenten

"saya tolak" kata Naruto

"eehhhh? Kenapa?" murid-murid pada bingung

"saran anda terlalu telenovela. Saya tak mau melihat calon istri saya menangis karena hal semacam itu. Ada saran lain?" tanya Naruto. Tenten hanya ngedumel kesel.

"bagaimana kalo kita sewa artis kesukaan Sasuke? Pasti Sasuke bakal terkejut" usul Ino

"tidak, saya tolak. Maaf bu Ino kita harus menekankan anggaran kita. Kita hanya punya biaya yang sedikit. Rencananya karena kita kekurangan dana saya mau membuka _'koin amal untuk kejutan ultah Sasuke'_ dilampu merah" kata Naruto

"..." Ino terdiam. lagian mau kejutan yang meriah tapi pelit anggaran. Mati aja kek lu Namikaze Naruto.

"saya punya usul pak"

"iya Gaara, silahkan"

"gimana kalo kita menghias kelas dengan barang-barang kesukaan Sasuke. Nah nanti pas Sasuke masuk ke kelas kita kasih kejutan buat dia" kata Gaara kalem

"saya tolak. Itu terlalu sederhana" kata Naruto. Nih anak maunya apa sih?

"yaahh, padahal niatnya kalo rencana saya diterima ntar pulang sekolah kita makan-makan diwarung bakso keluarga saya buat ngerayain ultah Sasuke. Kata bunda saya baksonya gratis"

"oke, saran anda saya terima"

—dasar kentut badak. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Gue slepet juga lu, Naruto *brb nyiapin karet gelang*

"baiklah kita pakai saran dari saudara Gaara. Untuk barang kesukaan Sasuke sepertinya tomat adalah yang terbaik. Calon istri saya itu suka banget sama tomat. Jadi nanti kelasnya kita hias pake pohon tomat, terus untuk kue kita beli kue donat yang gambarnya tomat. Dan untuk topi ulang tahun kita pake kardus yang dilukis dengan gambar tomat. Untuk urusan dekor saya serahkan pada saudara Sai—"

"oke" kata Sai

"errr.. kalo kuenya donat terus lilinya pake apa?" tanya Sakura

"pake kompor gas aja, biar greget" kata Lee dan langsung ditakol pake gayung sama Neji. Jangan tanya itu gayung dapet dari mana.

"ka-kalau lilin aku pu-punya dirumah" kata Hinata malu-malu

"benarkah?" tanya Naruto antusias soalnya dia gak mau keluar uang banyak

"i-iya, lilinya gede. Kalo mau nyala direndem dulu pake bensin. A-aku jamin pa-pasti Sasuke susah niupnya" kata Hinata

"err.. Hinata itu obor, bukan lilin" kata Naruto

"..." Hinata diem. Dia nyakar-nyakar tembok untuk menahan rasa malu.

"baiklah untuk menekankan anggaran, untuk masalah lilin kita pake lilin mati lampu saja. Setuju"

"..." hening

"saya anggap kalian setuju. Nah rapat hari ini selesai. Terimakasih atas kehadiran bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu sekalian. Sekarang ayo kita siap-siap buat kejutan untuk Sasuke" kata Naruto semangat

"oke" jawab mereka serentak.

..

..

..

..

Esok harinya, setelah sholat subuh Sasuke turun kebawah untuk pergi sarapan dengan keluarga tercinta. Tampak Fugaku yang sedang baca koran dan Itachi yang sedang ngaca di cermin.

"ekhhmm.." panggil Sasuke

"ehh Sasuke selamat pagi" kata Fugaku

"hng" kata Sasuke

"..." mereka kembali terdiam

"eekhhmm!" panggil Sasuke lagi. Ia berharap kalau keluarganya ingat dengan hari kelahirannya.

"ada apa Sasuke? Kau sakit? Nihh minum ekstrajoos dijamin panas dalam hilang" kata Itachi

"aku gak sakit bang" kata Sasuke kesel. Padahal dia udah ngasih kode tapi gak ada yang nyadar.

"..." mereka kembali terdiam

"err ini hari apa ya?" tanya Sasuke

"kamis" kata Fugaku kalem sambil minum _Badak whitte coffee_

"eerrr.. mak, sekarang tanggal berapa sih?" tanya Sasuke pada Mikoto

"eh? Tanggal 23? Ehhhh? Ya ampun baru sadar!—" kata Mikoto. Sasuke udah senyum-senyum bahagia. Akhirnya ada yang inget.

"—tanggal 23 kan emak ada konser marawis dikelurahan bareng madam Madara. Ya ampun kok emak bisa lupa sih?!"

"..." sasuke diem. Dia ngelirik Itachi yang lagi ngepang rambut.

"bang, aku lahir tanggal berapa sih? Aku kok lupa ya?" tanya Sasuke agar Itachi sadar

"ihh masa kamu lupa. Kamu tuh ulang tahun tanggal 23 Juli. Lahirannya di bidan Zubaedah. Terus ari-ari kamu dikubur dideket kolem lele. Kalo nanya tali puser, tali puser kamu disimpen di laci kamar babeh" kata Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum, ternyata abangnya inget sama ultahnya. Sampe-sampe abangnya inget dimana tali puser Sasuke disimpan.

"oh tanggal 23 Juli ya bang? Oh ya kan kata emak sekarang tanggal 23 Juli berarti sekarang itu hari apa ya bang?" tanya Sasuke

"ihhh kamu kok nanya mulu kaya pejalan kaki! Tanggal 23 juli itu ada audisi pencarian bakat buat pemeran ftv _'Bang nikahin aku di KUA'_. Makanya nanti abang mau ikutan audisi" kata Itachi sambil pose ganteng dikaca.

"..." sasuke diem. Ia kesel, masa dia udah ngasih clue tapi gak ada yang sadar.

"Sasuke kamu kenapa?! Kamu kok diem? Jangan-jangan kamu diare? Ayoo cepet ke wc!" Mikoto panik.

"enggak mak, Sasu gak diare. Sasu cuma sedih aja soalnya ada seseorang yang ulang tahun tapi keluarganya gak ada yang inget"

"..." Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi terdiam

"yaudah ya, Sasu berangkat dulu. assalamualaikum—"

"sasuke tunggu" kata Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi

"ada apa?"

"sampaikan pada temen mu yang ultah tapi gak ada yang ngucapin ya. Bilang ke temen kamu kalau dia harus sabar dan tawakal. Mungkin keluarganya sibuk samapi lupa ultah anaknya"

"..." sasuke diem. Dia lemes. Kirain mau ngucapin _'selamat ulang tahun'_ ehh gak taunya malah ngomong kaya gitu.

"oh iya, selamat ulang tahun ya sasuke" kata Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya setelah 30 menit menunggu keluarganya sadar juga.

"iya, makasih ya"

"iya sama-sama"

"..." Sasuke diem mengharapkan hadiah

"..." Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi juga diem

Dan akhirnya mereka saling diem-mendiem. Aduhh bahasa apaan tuh..

"yaudah Sasu berangkat dulu. assalamualaikum"

"waalaikumsalam"

Sasuke pun pergi dengan perasaan kecewa. Dia males ngasih kode ke keluarganya kalau dia minta hadiah. Ntar Sasuke bisa telat gegara nungguin mereka peka. Haahhh.. sedih hati ini.

.

.

.

Di TK Kenanga semua sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kejutan buat Sasuke.

"Sasuke sudah didepan gerbang!" kata Sakura

"ayo, kembali ke posisi! Jangan lupa pake topi tomatnya!" perintah Naruto. Yang lain nurut

 _ **Krrrieeett..**_ pintu dibuka oleh Sasuke

"habede Sasuke! Selamat ulang tahun kami ucapkan.. semoga pajang umur kita kan doakan... selamat sejahtera sehat sentausa.. selamat panjang umur dan bahagia" murid-murid TK kenanga pun bernyanyi

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"habede ya bidadari, semoga cinta kita akan selalu abadi" kata Naruto yang datang sambil membawa donat dan lilin mati lampu.

"errrr.." Sasuke masih bingung

"ayoo Sasuke tiup lilinnya!" teriak murid-murid TK Kenanga. Termasuk Iruka. Eh? Iruka juga ikutan?

"sebelum tiup, kamu ucapkan permohonan mu dulu sayang" kata Naruto

"errr.. baiklah" Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya

"amin" kata Sasuke, ia pun langsung meniup lilin _jumbo_ itu.

"horeeee!" yang lain tepuk tangan

"habede ya bidadari. Aku sayang kamu" mengetahui Sasuke yangsedang lengah, Naruto pun curi-curi kesempatan buat nyium pipi Sasuke. Dan Naruto pun berhasil!

"..." Sasuke yang merasa dimodusin cuma bisa pasrah. Toh sekarang dia masih bingung

Sasuke memperhatikan kelasnya. Banyak pernak-pernik serba tomat menempel di dinding kelasnya. Mulai dari stiker tomat, poster tomat. Bahkan poster bang Haji Rhoma yang sedang makan tomat pun ada. Btw ini poster punya Kiba ya.

"gimana? Kamu terkejut kan?" tanya Naruto

"iya, makasih ya semuanya" Sasuke tersenyum kearah murid-murid TK Kenanga. Murid-murid yang melihat kejaidan langka itu buru-buru memotret Sasuke dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing kecuali Naruto. Dia sudah kejang-kejang ditanah karena melihat senyuman Sasuke.

"kau harus berterima kasih pada Naruto. Dia yang merencanakan semua ini" kata Shikamaru sambil nunjuk Naruto yang sedang kejang-kejang dilantai.

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengampiri Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Naruto

"makasih ya, aku seneng banget" katanya sembari tersenyum

"bi-bidadari" Naruto langsung modus dengan memeluk badan mungil Sasuke

"nah, karena Sasuke sedang ulang tahun adakah permintaan yang dinginkan Sasuke? Insyaallah sensei akan kabulkan" kata Iruka

"serius beneran dikabulin sensei?" tanya Sasuke

"iya"

"yaudah, aku minta hari ini kita gak usah belajar" kata Sasuke kalem

"..." Iruka terdiam. Seharusnya ia tak usah bertanya seperti itu.

Dan akhirnya murid-murid TK Kenanga bermain sepuasnya karena hari ini tidak belajar. Berterima kasihlah kalian kepada Sasuke.

..

..

..

..

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, setelah seharian gak belajar murid-murid TK Kenanga pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Naruto yang sedang ngeberesin bukunya tiba-tiba teringat suatu hal yang sangat janggal. Sepertinya ia lupa sesuatu.. tapi apa?

"hai Sasuke, hari ini kamu ulang tahun kan? Ini buat kamu" kata Suigetsu dari kelas sebelah. Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Suigetsu. Sial, dia musuh abadi Naruto!

"eh? Boneka berbie? Makasih ya, kebetulan aku belum punya boneka berbie yang kaya gini" Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengapak-ngepakan sayap bidadari di berbienya.

"iya sama-sama" Suigetsu tersenyum.

Naruto melihat hadiah yang diberikan Suigetsu. Hmmm.. hadiah.. yaampun! Begimana ini?! Naruto lupa beli kado buat Sasuke! Buru-buru Naruto ngambil sepeda roda tiganya.

"bidadari maafin aku ya, aku gak bisa ngater kamu pulang soalnya aku mau meeting sama klien aku. Dahhh" pamit Naruto

"..." Sasuke diem

.

.

.

Naruto keliling desa untuk mencari kado buat Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti disebuah toko kelontong.

"assalamualaikum"

"waallaikumsalam, oh Naruto mau cari apa?" tanya abang-abang pemilik toko tersebut

"bang, aku mau beli kado"

"eh? Kado? Buat siapa?" tanya abang-abang

"buat gebetan"

"..." abang-abang diem. Dia merasa gagal sebagai orang dewasa, Naruto yang masih bau kencur sudah punya gebetan sedangkan dia? Istripun tak punya, apalagi gebetan. Padahal ia yakin kalo wajahnya ganteng kaya Dude Herlino. Tapi kenapa tak ada wanita yang meliriknya. Hati ini pun sedih... *brb setel lagu kebangsaan para jomblo*

 _Makan-makan sendiri.. Tidur-tidur sendiri.._

 _Nyuci baju sendiri.. Hidup pun sendiri.._

hetdah, ini ngapa malah nyeritain abang-abang yang punya toko kelontong. Kita kembali ke Naruto.

Naruto terlihat sedang melirik barang-barang yang dijejer di etalase. Sasuke itu suka tomat, jadi Naruto harus beli kado yang berkaitan sama tomat. Naruto kembali ngorek-ngorek isi etalase. Ada gantungan tomat, baju tomat, ukiran tomat,dan sebagainya. Ahhh, barang-barang ini terlalu mainstream! Naruto pengen ngasih sesuatu yang berbeda buat bidadari tercintanya.

 _ **Cring!**_ Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat benda yang sepertinya cocok untuk kado Sasuke. Saat melihat benda itu buru-buru Naruto mengambilnya namun tidak sengaja ia bersentuhan tangan dengan seseorang. Merasa kaget, Naruto dan orang itu saling tatap menatap. Tiba-tiba ada efek angin dahsyat ditoko tersebut yang membuat rambut Naruto dan orang itu berkibar-kibar. Ohh ternyata angin tersebut adalah bunyi kentutnya abang-abang tadi. Jadi kalo lagi merajuk ketutnya jadi tidak terkendali.

"err, kamu mau ngambil ini?" tanya Naruto

"iya, aku mau beli ini. Soalnya kata abang-abang itu ini stok terakhir dan tidak akan pernah diproduksi lagi" kata orang itu kalem

"maaf, tapi aku duluan yang menemukan benda ini" kata Naruto

"nggak bisa! Aku udah mesen benda ini 2 hari yang lalu. Aku datang kesini untuk menebusnya!" kata orang itu kesel

"..." Naruto terdiam. tidak! Ia tak boleh menyerahkan benda itu. Benda itu khusus untuk kado Sasuke. Naruto tidak akan menyerahkannya kepada oarang asing itu!

"mana?! Sini berikan padaku!" kata orang itu jutek

"ihh kamu mah, cakep-cakep tapi galak kaya kucing garong" cibir Naruto

"eh? Kamu bilang apa?!"

"enggak, tadi abang-abang itu kentut lagi" kata Naruto melirik abang-abang yang sedang nyakar-nyakar tembok. Orang itu terdiam.

"siapa nama mu?" tanya orang itu

"eh? Namaku Naruto. Nama kamu siapa?"

"Yagura. Aku sekolah di TK Radhatul Jannah. Kamu?"

"aku di TK Kenanga" Naruto senyumsambil mengulurkan tangannya

"gak usah jabat tangan. Tangan kamu panuan semua" kata Yagura pedas

"..." Naruto terdiam. Nih orang emang cakep tapi lidahnya pedes amat kaya Farhat Abas. Duhh sakit hati ini.

"jadi kamu beli benda ini buat apa?" tanya Yagura sambil benerin hijabnya

"buat gebetan lah. Sekarang doi lagi ulang tahun makanya aku mau ngasih hadiah ke dia" Naruto senyum-senyum bahagia.

"gebetan? Tak kusangka muka kaya mangkok sambel kaya gini punya gebetan"

"..." Naruto diem.

—Tuh kan sadis banget omongannya *brb setel lagu Afgan ft Obito 'Sadis' Sunda version*

"baiklah aku kasih kamu benda itu tapi dengan satu syarat" kata Yagura

"eh? Apa?" tanya Naruto. Entah kenapa perasaanya gak enak

"kamu harus jadi gebetan aku"

"..." Naruto diem

"..." Yagura diem

—perasaan tadi dia bilang muka Naruto kaya mangkok sambel, tapi kenapa dia mau jadi gebetannya Naruto. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun bingung sendiri.

"err.. itu, gimana ya?"

"aku tak mau dengar kata _'tidak'_ kau harus mau! Kalau enggak aku bakal bilang ke papa ku. Papaku itu jendral TNI, kakak ku itu Kapolri. Kakek ku itu menteri keamanan dan pertahanan. Kalo aku ngadu, aku gak tau apa yang bakal terjadi dengan kamu"

"..." Naruto terdiam. Ia menelan salivanya kuat-kuat. Menolak permintaan anak jendral macem yagura? Akhh Naruto tidak bisa menolak, ia masih ingin hidup! Masih pengen melihat bidadarinya itu saat dewasa. Aakhh kenapa dunia itu tidak adil?!

Naruto mengangguk takut-takut.

"baiklah, kamu harus jadi gebetan ku selama tiga hari" kata Yagura

"eh? Tiga hari?" tanya Naruto

"kenapa? Gak boleh? Apa kamu mau 7 hari? Ihh maaf aja ya, aku gak mau lama-lama deket-deket karung beras seperti mu"

"..." Naruto lagi-lagi terdiam. Karet?! Mana karet gelang?! Aakkhhh rasanya Naruto pengen slepet muka yagura pake karet gelang! Aakkhh Naruto frustasi sekarang!

"terserah kau saja" kata Naruto males

"—oh iya sebelumnya aku mau nanya. TK Rhadatul Jannnah kan TK khusus laki-laki. Kok kamu pake hijab?" tanya Naruto

"emang kenapa? Gak boleh. Hijab lagi trend dikalangan anak muda. Kamu tau Dian pelangi kan?"

"enggak. Aku taunya Dian sastro"

"dasar gak gaul. Ketauan dirumah sering nonton AADC"

"..." Naruto diem. Mampus kenapa Yagura tau kalo Naruto suka nonton AADC, apa jangan-jangan Yagura juga tau kalo Naruto sering nangis kalo melihat adegan Cinta dan Rangga yang berpisah? Aakhhh mau taro dimana wajah ganteng ini?!

"yaudah, mulai besok kita bakal pergi kencan ya. Dahhh mas Naru" kata Yagura. Naruto merinding, Yagura emang manis tapi sifatnya macem Sisca di sinetron ' _Cinta Fitrah_ '. Sama-sama lici dan apa-apan itu? Masa Naruto dipanggil _'Mas'_ , idddihhh.. hanya Sasukelah yang boleh memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan _'Mas'_.

"ayolah Naruto, semangat! Ini demi Sasuke!" Naruto meyemangati dirinya. Dan akhirnya ia pun membeli benda tersebut.

..

..

KUTANGAJAIB

..

..

Hari pun berganti, saat ini di TK Kenanga terlihat ramai dan ricuh layaknya pembagian sembako dan pembagian duit Bpjs *lah? Perasaan bpjs buat bantuan rumah sakit? Lahh kok saya jadi mabok gini*.

Ternyata yang membuat suasana ricuh adalah Sasuke. Yaaa, Sasuke sedang membagikan undangan buat _Birthday Party-_ nya esok lusa.

"Sasuke! Bagi gueeee undangannnya!" teriak bocah dari kelas sebelah. Dengan kalem Sasuke memberikan undangan tersebut

"Sasuke! Gue mau ikuttt! Bagi undangannya!" kata bocah berambut klimis

"lah? Kamu siapa? Aku gak kenal kamu? Kamu bukan sekolah disini kan?" tanya Sasuke

"kalo iya emang kenapa? Gak boleh? Bagi gue undangannya kalo enggak barbel melayang" kata bocah itu. Sasuke yang melihat bocah itu membawa barbel hanya bisa merinding. Dengan berat hati ia memberikan undangan itu ke bocah tersebut.

"makasih coeg!" kata bocah tersebut sambil nyanyi pake barbel. Sasuke yakin bocah itu pasti titisan Agung Hercules. Ngomong-ngomong Agung Hercules siapa? Sasuke pun bingung sendiri.

Setelah insiden pembagian undangan yang brutal tersebut Sasuke dan kawan-kawan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Terlihat Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba dan Neji yang terlihat kelelahan. Oh saya lupa bilang. Mereka itu jadi bodyguard Sasuke. Saat Sasuke membagikan undangan terjadi kericuhan nahh merekalah yang menenangkan kerumunan orang tersebut dan melindungi Sasuke dari cakaran-cakaran brutal murid-murid dari kelas lain. Ini mereka mau minta undangan apa mau demo kenaikan gaji?

Sasuke melirik teman-temannya itu yang sedang terkapar ditiker _'Frozen'_ milik Kiba. Mereka telah banyak membantu Sasuke.

' _nanti pulang sekolah aku bakal traktir mereka teh poci dipertigaan sekolah deh'_ guman Sasuke. Ia merogoh sakunya dan memegang sebuah undangan. Yaa, itu undangan terakhir. Dan dia akan memberikannya pada Naruto. Tapi, tumben sekali Naruto belum dateng? Biasanya dia selalu dateng duluan.

"assallamualaikum, hei kalian? Kok didepan kelas kita kotor banget? Siapa yang tawuran?" tanya Naruto

"ohh, tadi Sasuke abis ngebagiin undangan _birthday party_ -nya. Tapi entah kenapa murid-murid dari TK sebelah pada ikutan baris minta undangan. Alhasil terjadi keributan" kata Sai sambil nempelin koyo cabai di pelipis Neji.

"ehhh? _Birthday party_? Bidadari kamu bakal ngundang aku kan? Undangan untuk ku mana?" Naruto tersenyum sumringah

"err.. undangan? Undangan apa? maaf aja ya, undangannya udah abis jadi kamu gak aku undang" kata Sasuke bohong

"ja—jahat!" Naruto guling-guling di lantai. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Eh? Tunggu! Sasuke tersenyum?

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Naruto buru-buru cabut keluar tanpa pamit dengan teman-temannya.

"Naruto kenapa?" tanya Kiba

"entahlah aku tak tahu, tak biasanya dia seperti itu" kata Chouji

"teman-teman, aku pulang duluan ya" pamit Sasuke

"eh, iya. Hati-hati ya" kata Kiba, Chouji dan Shikamaru.

Sasuke pun keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Saat dijalan ia berpapasan dengan rumah Naruto. Sasuke terdiam, ia mengambil sebuah undangan dan memasukannya pada kotak pos. Ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati, takut ada orang yang melihatnya.

" _haahh, akhirnya dikit lagi nyampe rumah"_

 _ **DEGH!**_ Sasuke terdiam, ini suara Naruto! Buru-buru dia cabut karena takut ketahuan Naruto. Saat ia menoleh kebelakang, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang membonceng seorang bocah. Sasuke terdiam? siapa bocah itu? Kenapa dia bersama Naruto? Tak mau ambil pusing Sasuke pun buru-buru masuk kerumahnya.

"sudah sampai" kata Naruto

"ohhh jadi ini rumah mu ya?" tanya Yagura

"iya, ayo masuk. Kita makan es cendol. Ntar es cendolnya gak dingin lagi" kata Naruto sambil megang kresek item.

"Naruto, itu apa?" tanya Yagura

"eh? Su—surat?! I—ini undangan ulang tahunya Sasuke! Waaahhhh bahagianya" Naruto menari-menari layaknya orang gila.

"..." Yagura hanya terdiam. _'oh, jadi sasuke itu gebetannya ya?'_ gumannya

Dengan perasaan deg-degan Naruto membuka undangan tersebut. Undangan berbentuk lope-lope dengan gambar Dora dan Boots yang berhijab pun terbuka. Dengan perlaha ia membaca bait demi bait tulisan tersebut.

 _Assallamualaikum_

 _Hai teman-teman ku semua, datang ya ke Birthday Party ku yang ke 6 tahun pada:_

 _Hari: Sabtu_

 _Tanggal: 25 Juli 2015_

 _Waktu: setelah ba'da Magrib_

 _Tempat: Kolem renang keluarga Uchiha_

 _Banyak acara menarik disana yang pasti kita akan mendapatkan pahala. Seperti membaca yasin bersama (kebetulan ulang tahun Sasuke bertepatan pada hari kamis, jadi kita akan membaca yasin bersama), dan sholat Isya berjamaah (dipimpin oleh Ustadz Hashirama)._

 _Selain itu ada hiburan menarik lainnya seperti:_

 _Penampilan Marawis dari grup marawis madam Madara (dari Majlis ta'lim Rhadatul Jannah)_

 _Duet maut lagu islami oleh Tobirama dan Izuna_

 _Atraksi debus dan kuda lumping oleh 'Akatsuki'_

 _Dan siraman rohani oleh Ustadz Hashirama_

 _Gimana? Gak kebayang kan betapa serunya acara ini. Selain terhibur kita juga bisa menambah pahala. Soo. Aku tunggu kedatangan kalian.._

 _Wassalamuallaikum_

 _I love you~_

 _(gambar bibir dari lipstick merah cabai)_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _p.s: dresscode:_

 _untuk ikhwan: menggunakan baju koko dan sarung. Juga peci dan sorban_

 _untuk akhwan: menggunakan baju muslim. Boleh hijab, boleh kerudung. Asal sopan dan menutup aurat. Tidak berpakaian ketat yang bisa membentuk lekuk tubuh. Kalau bisa menggunakan cadar._

Naruto tersenyum, ia mencium-cium undangan tersebut. Sumpah dia seneng banget gak nyangka kalo Sasuke bakal ngundang dia. Apalagi di undangannya ada bekas lipstick Sasuke. Naruto kembali menciumin bekas lipstick tersebut.

Dilain tempat, Itachi yang sedang menata panggung dan sound system tiba-tiba menggaruk bibirnya.

"kenapa bang?" tanya Sasuke

"gak, kok bibir abang gatel ya" kata Itachi

"makanya jangan suka make lipstick punya emak. Makenya diem-diem lagi. Tuh kan kena azab bibirnya gatel-gatel" cibir Sasuke

"iyeee.. maap"

—Naruto tak sadar jika cetakan bibir itu ada punya Itachi.

Kita kembali ke Naruto. Yagura hanya memandang undangan itu aneh.

"ini _Birthday Party_ apa selametan nujuh bulanan ibu-ibu hamil?" gumannya. Yagura pun pusing sendiri.

"Naruto, aku boleh ikut kan?" tanya Yagura

"eh? Errr.. yaudah" kata Naruto. Yagura pun tersenyum. Ia kembali gelendotan manja ditangan Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat kemesraan mereka.

..

..

..

..

Hari demi hari pun berganti. Tak terasa sekarang hari sabtu, berarti Birthday Party Sasuke bakal diadain nanti malem. Sasuke yang lagi makan bekalnya terganggu oleh Suigetsu.

"hai Sasuke. Lagi makan ya?"

"hng" jawab Sasuke. Entah kenapa hari ini dia lagi males ngomong

"oh iya, aku punya berita buruk buat mu" kata Suigetsu. Sasuke terdiam.

"Naruto punya gebetan baru" lanjut Suigetsu

"..." Sasuke terdiam

"..." Suigetsu terdiam

"oh" balas Sasuke kalemsambil menyendok nasi uduk ke mulutnya

"err.. kamu gak cemburu?" tanya Suigetsu

"gak. biasa aja"

"..." Suigetsu terdiam

"—tapi katanya Naruto bakal ngajak gebetan barunya ke _Birthday Party_ kamu"

"..." sasuke terdiam, ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya itu

"apa kau bilang? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"waktu itu aku ngeliat mereka berdua didepan rumah Naruto. Terus gebetannya bilang katanya mau ikut ke _Birthday Party_ kamu. Terus gebetannya itu gelendotan manja ditangan Naruto" kata Suigetsu memancing Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam. Entah kenapa kupingnya panas. Sasuke tak peduli jika Naruto punya gebetan baru, tapi kalo misalnya Naruto dan gebetannya itu mau mesra-mesra di _Birthday Party_ -nya itu baru jadi masalah! Tapi apa perkataan Suigetsu itu benar? Masalahnya Suigetsu itu tukang bo'ong, makanya giginya panjang-panjang. *plis ini gak nyambung*

Nggak! Sasuke gak boleh su'udzon sama Naruto. Dia harus membuktikannya sendiri. Apa bener Naruto punya gebetan baru? Ini Sasuke lakukan bukan karena cemburu ya.. tapi ia tak ingin _Birthday Party_ nya jadi maksiat gegara Naruto mesra-mesraan sama gebetannya. *soundtrack: aku bukan tsundere (plesetan lagu aku bukan boneka) yang tau lagu itu pasti hidupnya ditahun lawas (?)*

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, murid-murid TK Kenanga terlihat ribut-ribut. Merasa penasaran Sasuke pun ikut melihatnya.

"eh? Itu kan Naruto? Ehhhh serius itu gebetannya?" kata Sakura

"ya ampun imut banget gebetannya" kata Ino

"kalo gak salah nama gebetannya Yagura, iya kan?" kata Tenten

"iya, denger-denger katanya keluarga Yagura itu penjabat semua. Wiihhh kereenn!" kata Neji

Itulah yang dibicarakan wanita-wanita yang sedang bergosip dipojok kelas. Eh? Tunggu? Neji wanita?

Sasuke pun melihat kearah gerbang dan benar saja Naruto sedang senyum-senyum kearah bocah yang namanya Yagura. Hmm.. Yagura emang manis, tapi lebih manisan Sasuke. Iya kan? Sasuke tetap berpikiran positif, tapi walaupun begitu entah kenapa hati ini rasanya kesal.

"HUUUOOHHH! PIPI NARUTO DICIUM YAGURA BRO! AKHHH AKU IRI!" kata Chouji

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Matanya perih saat melihat adegan itu. Bukannya marah Naruto malah senyum-senyum ke arah Yagura. Akkhhh dasar pembual! Bilangnya Naruto cuma cinta sama Sasuke, tapi ini apa? dari buaya darat! Sasuke terus ngedumel kesel.

..

..

KUTANGAJAIB

..

..

Naruto memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin. Ia telah memakai baju koko berwana ijo lumut. Tak lupa ia memakai peci dan sorban. Kini naruto tampak ganteng seperti Ridho Rhoma. Ia melirik jam yang tertempel manis didindingnya.

Masih jam 3 sore tapi Naruto udah siap-siap berangkat ke pesta ultahnya Sasuke. Ia sengaja datang lebih awal karena mau silahturahmi sama keluarga besanan sama sekalian bantu-bantu disana.

"Naruto, ada Yagura nih!" kata Kushina

"iya mih, Naru kesana" balas Naruto. Ia menyemprotkan parfum Arab yang dibeli oleh pipihnya saat dinas diarab. Wanginya pasti bikin Sasuke klepek-klepek.

Setelah pake minyak wangi tak lupa Naruto mengambil kado untuk Sasuke. Kado itu sudah dibungkus oleh kertas bermotif lope-lope. Merasa semuanya sudah siap, ia pun turun kebawah menemui Yagura.

"hai Yagura" kata Naruto

"hai" Yagura tersenyum manis sambil membenarkan hijabnya

"err.. kamu gak pake baju koko sama sarung?"

"gak. aku lebih nyaman pake hijab" kata Yagura kalem

"errr.. tapi kalo kamu ketauan sama orang-orang kalo kamu itu cowok kamu bakal—"

"gak bakal ketauan Naruto. Aku kan cantik, jadi pasti gak ada yang nyadar"

"err.. terserah kamu aja deh"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke rumah Sasuke.

"assallamuaikum. Bidadari~" kata Naruto. Pintu pun terbuka.

"apa?" kata Sasuke jutek

"selamat ulang tahun ya. Ini untuk kamu" kata Naruto sambil ngasih kadonya

"gak usah. Buat kamu aja"

"eh?"

"maaf ya Naruto. Kau tidak boleh dateng ke pesta ulang tahun ku. Kau kan tidak ku undang"

"lah? Kata siapa? Kamu ngundang aku kok. Nih undangannya" kata Naruto sambil menunjukan undangannya. Sasuke terdiam. Mampus, dia lupa kalo waktu itu dia ngasih undangan ke Naruto.

Dengan sedikit kesal Sasuke merebut undangan tersebut dan merobeknya.

"bi—bidadari? Kok dirobek?!" Naruto kesel

"biarin. Dengan begini artinya kamu gak boleh dateng ke pesta ultah ku. Udah sana pulang, mesra-mesraan aja sama gebetan mu itu" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Yagura

"kau ngomong apa sih?! Aku dateng kesini untuk mengadiri pesta ultah mu. Bukan untuk mesra-mesraan dengan Yagura!"

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Tak mau ambil pusing ia pun menutup pintunya.

"Sasuke tunggu!" Naruto berhasil mencegat Sasuke

"aku gak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu,. Jika kau kesal maka marahlah padaku, jangan pada Yagura! Dia tak salah apa-apa!"

"heh?! Jadi sekarang kau belain gebetan baru mu itu hah?!"

"hentikan Sasuke! Apa kau cemburu?" selidik Naruto

"kata siapa? Aku gak cemburu!"

"hahh.. aku gak tau kalo ternyata kau itu ke kanak-kanakan sekali Sasuke. Jujur, aku tak suka dengan orang yang pecemburu seperti mu—"

"..." Sasuke terdiam

"—maaf jika aku dan Yagura menganggu mu. Ini, kado untuk mu. Terserah kau ingin membuangnya, membakarnya atau menginjaknya. Yang jelas aku tak peduli. Aku kecewa padamu, Sasuke"

"..." sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam

"ayo Yagura kita pergi" ajak Naruto. Yagura pun mengangguk. Mereka meninggalkan rumah Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung sambil meremas kado itu dengan kesal.

.

.

.

"Naruto, maaf ya gara-gara aku hubungan kalian jadi kaya gini" kata Yagura

"gak apa-apa. Sasukenya saja yang kekanak-kanakan. Kau tak salah apa-apa"

"tapi—"

"Yagura, bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan Sasuke"

"maaf"

"ayo, kita masuk kerumah ku" kata Naruto. Tetapi Yagura menggeleng.

"sekarang sudah 3 hari setelah kesepakatan kita. Dengan ini berarti hubungan kita telah berakhir. Terimakasih Naruto kau mau menjadi gebetanku"

"..." Naruto diem

"yasudah, aku pulang ya. Dahhh" Yagura pun pergi

"..." Naruto diem. Apes sekali dia hari ini. Tadi dia dimaki-maki Sasuke, sekarang dengan seenak jidatnya Yagura malah pergi ninggalin dia yang hatinya sedang terluka. Akhh emang hari ini hari sial! Kayaknya Naruto kena azab gegara dia terlalu alay dalam urusan cinta.

Naruto pun sedih.

.

.

.

Jam menujukan pukul 6 sore, adzan magrib pun sudah berkumandang sejak tadi. Kushina, Minato dan Kurama sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Sasuke, tetapi tidak untuk Naruto. Kini ia sedang galau.

"Naruto, kau tidak ikut kerumah Sasuke?" tanya Kushina

"enggak mih. Aku sakit hati jika melihat Sasuke" kata Naruto

"sakit hati kenapa sayang? Apa Sasuke mencampakkan mu?"

"..." Naruto diem. Dia malah naikin volume lagu milik Judika _'Aku yang tersakiti'_

"haahh.. anak itu. Yasudah kami berangkat dulu ya. Jaga rumah"

"..." tak ada jawaban

Minato, Kushina dan Kurama pun pergi kerumah keluarga Uchiha. Disana banyak yang sudah datang.

"ah, pak RT. Terima kasih sudah datang. Loh? Naruto mana?" tanya Fugaku

"ohh dia lagi galau. Katanya gak mau ketemu sama Sasuke" kata Minato

"ohh begitu. Sama seperti Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia terlihat tidak semangat. Padahal waktu itu dia yang paling semangat ngadain pesta ulang tahun" kata Mikoto

"sepertinya anak kita sedang bertengkar ya? Hahahaha" kata Kushina. Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk.

Acarapun terlihat meriah, apalagi saat atraksi debus. Semua berteriak kegirangan tak terasa acara birthday party Sasuke pun berakhir. Semua tamupun pulang kerumah masing-masing. Suasana kolam renang yang tadinya ramai kini sepi. Hanya ada Sasuke yang sedang duduk dipinggir kolam sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

Kita kembali kerumah Naruto. Ini ia hanya bisa memandangi jam. Sungguh ia menyesal andai saja dia tak bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Ia pasti akan bersenang-senang dipesta itu.

"Naruto kau tak apa?" tanya Minato

"hng" jawab Naruto

"apa yang terjadi dengan mu dan Sasuke?"

"err.. itu"

"tak apa, kau bisa cerita pada pipih" Minato tersenyum lembut

"aku—aku kesal pih! Masa Sasuke marah-marah pas aku dateng ke rumahnya sama Yagura. Keliatan banget kalo dia cemburu! Kekanak-kanakan sekali Sasuke, itu yang bikin aku kesel sama dia" kata Naruto. Minato tersenyum.

"Naruto, cemburu itu tandanya cinta. Jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke cemburu ngeliat kamu berdua sama Yagura"

"gak pih, dia bilang kalo dia gak cemburu.."

"..." Minato terdiam. Jelas-jelas sikap Sasuke itu menunjukan kalau ia sedang cemburu. Hmm.. sepertinya calon menantunya itu tsundere.

"yaudah gini aja. Dari pada kalian marahan lebih baik kalian maaf-maafan. Kau harus minta maaf pada Sasuke"

"kenapa aku duluan yang minta maaf? Kan dia yang salah?" Naruto protes

"Naruto dengar. Tak ada kata damai jika salah satu dari kalian tak ada yang meminta maaf.."

"err.. iya pih, Naru ngerti"

"nah, yasudah kamu kerumah Sasuke sana" kata Minato. Naruto mengangguk. Ia kembali memakai peci dan sorbannya.

"pih, aku minta parfum arab punya pipih ya"

"loh emang punya kamu kemana?" tanya Minato

"tadi aku banting" kata Naruto kalem

"..." Minato udah ngambil ancang-ancang buat nimpuk Naruto pake jam weker. Namun Naruto sudah keburu kabur.

"NARUTO! APA KAU TAK TAHU KALAU PARFUM ARAB ITU MAHAL SEKALI HAH?!" Minato berteriak frustasi

..

..

..

..

"maaf ibu mertua apa ada Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"oh Sasuke ya? Masuk aja di dalem. Dia lagi di kolem renang" kata Mikoto. Naruto pun mengangguk.

Saat dikolem renang Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke. Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah. jadi maafkan aku" kata Naruto

"aku juga mau minta maaf karena tadi aku udah maki-maki kamu" kata Sasuke

Dan akhirnya mereka saling maaf-maafan dan saling berpelukan. Sasuke tak sadar jika sedang dimodusin Naruto.

"maaf ya aku gak dateng ke pesta kamu tadi"

"iya gak apa-apa. maaf aku udah ngusir kamu tadi"

"maaf karena aku mengkhianati mu Sasuke"

"iya gak apa-apa. aku tau kok kalo kamu buaya darat jadi aku maklumi"

"ah kamu bisa aja"

Itachi yang lagi ngeliat adegan mesra-mesraan Naruto dan Sasuke pun iseng.

"Sasuke, kue potongan pertama buat Naruto mau ditaro dimana nih?"

"..." Sasuke diem. Dia panas dingin.

"eh? Potongan kue yang pertama? Jadi potongan itu untukku?" tanya Naruto

"tentu saja Naruto. Kau tahu, dia sempat kebingungan mau memberikannya pada siapa. Akhirnya dia malah berbisik padaku agar kue itu disimpan dan nanti ia berikan pada—"

"akkhhh abang!" muka Sasuke merah

"kue potongan pertama itu ditunjukan untuk orang yang special. Jadi, menurutmu aku ini special ya?" Naruto tersenyum

"..." Sasuke terdiam. aakkhhh rasanya dia pengen nyebur ke kolem renang.

"ihhh kamu unyu banget dehhhh" Naruto nyubit-nyubit pipi Sasuke

"sa—sakit dobe!" Sasuke kesel.

"oh iya, kamu udah buka kado dari ku belum?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng.

"yasudah, sekarang kau buka ya. Kau pasti suka" kata Naruto

Dengan sedikit malas Sasuke pun membuka kado tersebut.

"..." Sasuke terdiam

"kenapa? Kau kaget yaaaa? Hehehehe"

"Naruto—"

"iya?"

"apa maksudnya ini? Jelaskan kenapa kau malah memberiku poster Aliando?!" Sasuke kesel. Ia pikir hadiahnya itu cincin pernikahan, atau nggak buku nikah. Lah ini poster Aliando! Lah kan ngakak!

"jadi sebenarnya poster ini ada maknanya. Diposter ini Aliando sedang makan buah tomat kan? Nah filosofinya itu aku pengen makan kamu. Aku Aliando, kamu tomat. Jadi Aliando makan tomat berarti 'Namikaze Naruto memakan Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto tersenyum gaje

"..." Sasuke terdiam

"errrr.. bidadari? Kamu gak suka ya?" tanya Naruto takut-takut

"ppfttt! Hahahahahaha.. kau ini ada-ada saja" Sasuke tertawa

"..." Naruto terdiam. Disisi lain dia merasa di hina karena kadonya ditertawakan Sasuke dan disisi lain ia senang karna melihat wajah bahagia Sasuke.

"makasih ya Naruto. Walaupun posternya gak bakal aku pajang. Tapi aku ucapkan terimakasih" kata Sasuke

"iya sama-sama. Gak apa-apa kok gak dipajang. Ngeliat senyuman mu yang terpajang diwajah cantikmu saja aku udah seneng" Naruto toel-toel dagu Sasuke

"..." Sasuke diem. Tiba-tiba ada banyak pertigaan segitiga dikepala. Aduhh apa ya namanya? Yang jelas kalo ada begituan dikeapal tandanya dia lagi kesel.

"—ihh kamu mah bisa aja!" lanjut sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh kesadisan

 _ **BYUURR!**_ Dengan sengaja, Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga nyebur ke kolem renang.

"bi—bidadari.. ka—kamu kok jahat" Naruto menggigil

"iya, iya aku minta maaf. Gimana sebagai permintaan maaf, kamu nginep dirumah ku? Setuju?"

"YESSSS!" Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa tidur seranjang dengan Sasuke lagi.

Ahhh.. entah kenapa ulang tahun Sasuke kini lebih terasa. Sasuke senang berada disamping Naruto. Apakah ini cinta? Entahlah Sasuke tak tahu...

Bersambung

Yeaahhhhh~ selesai juga ff ini.. wkwkwkwk disini kayaknya Sasu udah punya rasa sama Naruto. Akhirnya setelah melakukan beberasa modus, Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan Naruto ngahahahah~

btw habede yaa buat neng Sasu. Semoga kamu makin imut, makin unyu dan makin sholehah. Semoga kamu bisa dipinang dengan Naruto. Kutang sayang Sasu *civok basah*

Makasih yaaa yang udh review. Maaf kalo banyak typo. Mata kutang makin mengecil, ini gegara bang Itachi yang nyuci kutang pake sabun colek *lah apa hubungannya?*

Tunggu kelanjutan cerita Arjuna Naruto dan Bidadari Sasuke yaaaa~ :*


	9. Chapter 9

Aku Gak Modus Kok! Special HashiMada

Haiii~ akhirnya kutang kambek juga setelah sekian lama semedi dikaki gunung mineral alami lemineral *efek iklan*. Btw sekarang kutang bikin FF khusus buat HashiMada, entah kenapa kepikiran buat bikinin mereka FF. Btw kalo gak lucu jangan salahin kutang ya.. oh iya, kutang kasih tau ini bad ending! Hahahahaha! Siapin tisu yang coeg..

sok atuh dibaca laf yu guys *cipok cinta*

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Paring : Hashirama x Madara (nyempil dikit Tobirama x Izuna)**

 **Warning :** Penuh kealayan!, alur ngebut kaya motoGP, agak OOC karena FF comedy tanpa ada OOC itu gak akan lucu :'), banyak Typo, banyak homo-homoan yang gak mau nambah dosa mending kalian ngaji dimasjid aja , bagi yang punya otak mesum hati-hati banyak bahasa abigu disini. Yang gak suka jan bully kutang. Salam cinta dari kutang *lempar semvak kembang-kembang*

..

..

..

..

" _aku selalu sayang kamu, walau kamu jutek, walau kamu galak, walau kamu tsundere aku akan tetap sayang sama kamu. Aku dan kamu bagaikan Tengku Wisnu dan Shiren Sungkar. Kita saling suka karena kita selalu bersama. Namun kisah cinta kita tak seperti mereka. Kisah cinta tragis, lebih tragis dari pada kisah cinta Julia Peres dan Gaston Kastanyo. Cinta kita tak direstui orang tua. Cinta kita tak direstui oleh Allah SWT. Walaupun begitu aku akan tetap mencintai mu. Salam cinta dariku, Madara" –_ _ **Senju Hashirama**_ _(43 tahun, tokoh masyarakat. Ustadz gaul yang memiliki banyak kata-kata mutiara. Pendiri pesatren Al-Barokah. Sedang galau karena kena penyakit flashback)_

.

.

" _aku bingung dengan hati ku ini. Aku suka kamu tapi disisi lain aku juga benci kamu. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ku. Maka dari itu aku ke dokter. Kata dokter aku terkena penyakin_ _'cinta gila'_ _ingat bukan_ _'siput gila'_ _. Setiap malam hanya wajahmu yang ada dipikiran ku. Senyuman mu, wajah mu, bahkan suara mu saat kau menjadi vokalis marawis pun masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Ya Allah, apa yang terjadi dengan ku.." –_ _ **Uchiha Madara**_ _(43 tahun. Tukang salon profesional. Single. Lagi broken heart gegara 'seseorang')_

.

.

" _aku sayang kamu tapi kamu gak peka-peka sama aku, terus aku kudu piye? Aku modus tapi gak di notis giliran Suigetsu kamu notis terus. Emang aku salah apa? aku sayang banget sama kamu. Bahkan orang tua kita sudah merestui hubungan kita? seberapa banyak cinta yang harus kuberikan padamu, Uchiha Sasuke? Aku selalu sayang kamu." –_ _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_ _(5 tahun 10 bulan. Mahasiswa tingkat bawah. Lulusan S1 jurusan mesin teknik. Cita-cita ingin jadi presiden agar gebetannya kagum sama dia *pliss ini kaga nyambung*)_

PLISSS LUPAKAN CURAHAN HATI NARUTO! DIA KAGA ADA DICERITA.. HAPUS DARI INGATAN KALIAN! HAPUS! HAPUS! *hipnotis pake lagu lumpuhkanlah ingatanku*

..

..

..

..

..

..

Desa Konoha, 36 tahun yang lalu adalah desa yang sederhana. Tak ada mall, tak ada rental ps, tak ada warnet dan juga tak ada diskotik. Desa ini benar-benar desa yang makmur, hanya ada masjid-masjid yang berdiri kokoh dan sekolah-sekolah bernafaskan islam yang ada disana. Penduduknya alim semua, rajin mengaji dan tidak sombong. Semua ini tercipta karena keluarga Senju. Senju adalah tokoh masyarakat yang membuat desa konoha menjadi desa yang taat beragama. Kepala keluarga Senju adalah Mustafa bin Jamaludin bin Syaifullah. Sedangkan sang istri bernama binti Musdalliffah binti Syukron. Ustadz Senju dikaruniai dua orang anak laki-laki yang bernama Senju Hashirama (10 tahun) dan Senju Tobirama (8 tahun). Hashirama adalah orang yang periang, ia selalu tersenyum dimanapun dan kapanpun. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang adik. Tobirama selalu cemberut tanpa ekspresi. Tampangnya garang dan lebih dewasa. Usut punya usut Tobirama tidak pernah senyum dikarenakan sakit gigi *hening*. Hashirama dan Tobirama selalu di didik ilmu agama yang kuat oleh orang tua mereka karena kelak saat mereka dewasa merekalah yang akan mejadi ustadz di desa ini.

Kita kembali ke cerita. Saat ini Hashirama dan keluarga sedang ziarah ke makam leluhurnya. Makamnya tak jauh dari kediaman mereka. Cukup berjalan 2 menit dan mereka pun sampai. Setelah berdoa agar para leluhurnya diampuni dosa-dosanya keluarga Hashirama pun pulang. Namun Hashirama merasa ada yang tertinggal.

"astagfirullah, tasbih ku ketinggalan bu" kata Hashirama

"ya ampun kok kamu bisa lupa? Yasudah kamu ke kuburan sana. Cari tasbihnya sampe ketemu kalau enggak nama kamu ibu coret dari daftar nama keluarga"

"..." Hashirama diem. Kadang ia merasa sedih, kenapa ia di didik terlalu tegas oleh sang ibu? Maklum dulu sang ibu adalah pejuang militer.

Hashirama pun berlari kearah kuburan tersebut. Tak lupa ia membaca doa. Walaupun masih siang Hashirama tetep takut. Kali aja pas dia lagi nyari tasbih tiba-tiba ada yang ngomong _'mas pesen sate 100 tusuk ya'_ dari atas pohon. Ihhhh! Salahkan Tobirama yang ngeracunin Hashirama nonton film susana.

"ya Allah, tasbihnya kemana sih?" Hashirama panik. Sumpah dia pengen cepet-cepet pulang. Tiba-tiba dia melihat benda berkilau dibawah pohon bambu. "ah! Ini dia!" buru-buru Hashirama ngambil tasbihnya. Dia usap-usap tasbihnya dengan hati-hati.

"haahh untung ketemu. Kalau enggak ntar aku jadi anak siapa?" Hashirama mengingat-ngingat ancaman dari ibunya. Btw tasbihnya itu terbuat dari berlian Afrika ya, itu tasbih oleh-oleh dari Sultan Arab buat keluarga Senju. Haahh pantes emaknya Hashirama jadi garang kaya entok kawin.

 _ **Srek srek! Gubrak!**_

Hashirama tediam, ia mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dari pohon. Seketika semua bulu ditubuh Hashirama berdiri. Mulai dari bulu tangan, bulu kaki, bulu mata, bulu ketek hingga bulu idung pun berdiri. Hashirama mulai was-was. Ia sudah merapalkan doa penghusir setan.

"sa-sakit" terdengar rintihan dari belakang pohon bambu. Hashirama pun menghampiri suara tersebut.

"..." Hashirama terdiam. Ia memandang intens seseorang yang barusan terjatuh itu. Rambut dikepang dua. Memakai kaca mata 7icon. Pake bulu mata anti tsunami. Mukanya putih kayaknya make dempulnya kebanyakan. Pake baju gamis kelelawarnya Syahrini. Pake tas Justin Bieber. Dan yang terakhir pake leging motif loreng macan dan higheels 5 cm.

"ihh apaan sih liat-liat? Terpesona hah? Dari pada ngeliatan mending bantuin berdiri!" protes makhluk jejadian itu.

"eh maaf" Hashirama pun menolong orang tadi.

"ihhh! Narik tangannya pelan-pelan dong! Taling kutang ku kepelintir nih!"

"..." Hashirama kembali terdiam. lagian apa hubungannya ama tali kutang? Nih anak kayaknya emang autis deh. "errr.. kamu tadi ngapain diatas pohon?" tanya hashirama

"nyari boneka ku yang hilang" kata bocah itu

"bonekanya emang ilangnya dimana?"

"dibawah pohon bambu. Tadi aku lagi main masak-masakan tiba-tiba boneka ku ilang"

"..." Hashirama diem. Kalo ilangnya dibawah kenapa dia malah nyari diatas pohon. Lah kan somplak.

Bocah somplak itu pun kembali mencari bonekanya yang hilang. Hashirama merasa prihatin dengan bocah itu. Sepertinya bocah itu kesulitan mencari bonekanya. Liat aja dandanannya yang ribet macem Ledi Gaga.

"haahh.. mau aku bantuin gak?" tawar Hashirama

"eh? Boleh-boleh" bocah itu tersenyum

 _ **Degh!**_ Tiba-tiba jantung Hashirama berdetak kencang. Ada apa ini? Padahal hanya sebuah senyuman tapi bisa bikin deg deg an.

"errr.. sebelum aku nyari boneka kamu. Kenalan dulu bisa kali" Hashirama modus

"oh iya. Namaku Uchiha Madara. Kamu siapa?"

"namaku Senju Hashirama biasanya dipanggil TomCruise" kata Hashirama sambil pose ganteng

"oh"

— _sepertinya pose ganteng ku gak berguna baginya. Rintih Hashirama_

"err btw, ciri-ciri boneka mu kaya gimana? Biar aku gampang nyarinya" tanya Hashirama

"eumm.. rambutnya hitam berkilau kaya rambutnya Raisa, senyumannya manis kaya Pevita Pearce. Badannya langsing kaya Olla Ramlan. Kulitnya eksotis kaya Rihanna. Terus dia pake baju gamis kembang-kembang warna kuning stabilo" jelas Madara. Hashirama pun berpikir sejenak. _'itu boneka macem apaan? Baru tau kalo boneka ada yang kaya gitu. Ahh pasti itu boneka mahal! Sudah ku pastikan itu boneka berbie limited edision!'_ guman Hashirama

Dengan hati-hati Hashirama pun mencari boneka tersebut. Tak terasa sudah 30 menit mereka mencari namun hasilnya nihil. Tapi Hashirama tidak menyerah! Ia masih terus mencari boneka tersebut sampai akhirnya ia melihat baju gamis kembang-kembang yang diceritakan Madara. Baju itu ada ditumpukan sampah. Buru-buru Hashirama ngambil boneka tersebut.

"AARRGGGHH! ASTAGFIRULLAHALAZIM! YA ALLAH HAMBA TADI MELIHAT APA YA ALLAH? AAAKHHHH" Hashirama mejerit

"ada apa?" tanya Madara khawatir. "—ah! Boneka ku!" Madara mengambil bonekanya dan memeluknya erat.

"waaahhh makasih ya Hashirama. Akhirnya boneka kesayangan ku ketemu. Ayo Cobek bilang terimakasih" kata Madara sambil menyuruh bonekanya bersalaman dengan Hashirama.

"ta-tadi kamu bilang apa? Cobek?" tanya Hashirama

"iya panggilannya Cobek. Nama pajangnya Cornelia van Bekh. Bagus kan"

"..." Hashirama diem

"ayo Hashirama. Jabat tangan dulu sama Cobek. Dia mau bilang terima kasih sama kamu"

"..." Hashirama diem

"Hashirama?"

"AAARRGGHHH! JAUHKAN DIA DARI KUUUUU! ASTAGFIRULLAHALAZIM ASTAGFIRULLAHHALAZIM ALLAHUAKBAR ALLAHUAKBAR" Hashirama ngibrit pergi

"..." Madara terdiam

Dengan kaki gemetar Hashirama berlari meninggalkan Madara. Sungguh ia menyesal sudah menolong Madara. Seharunya bonekanya dibakar saja di tempat sampah! Akhhh siapa sih yang gak takut kalo ngeliat jenglot! Iyaaa beeneerr! JENGLOT! Itu JENGLOT SUMPAH! Aakhhh mata Hashirama sudah ternodai. Dikirain boneka berbie gak taunya jenglot. Astagfirullah. Hashirama yakin jika sudah besar Madara akan menjadi dukun.

..

..

..

..

Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian naas tersebut. Dan sudah seminggu Hashirama tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih uring-uringan dikamarnya. Tobirama hanya geleng-geleng melihat sang kakak. Daripada ngeliat kakaknya yang begitu lebih baik ia kerumah Izuna.

Saat sedang uring-uringan. Bel rumah Hashirama pun berbunyi.

"iya ada apa?" tanya Hashirama

"eum, hai Hashirama" kata Madara canggung

"..." Hashirama terdiam. Masih ada rasa takut saat bertemu dengan Madara tapi rasa takut itu hilang ketika melihat wajah unyu Madara. Gimana gak unyu, saat ini Madara tidak berpakaian seperti dulu lagi. Ia hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana batik. Sangat sederhana namun tetep unyu.

"aku cuma mau minta maaf sama kamu. Maaf kalo aku udah bikin kamu takut" Madara memelas

"iya gak apa-apa. aku maklumi kok" Hashirama tersenyum. "—oh iya, kemana si Cobek? Kok kamu gak main sama dia lagi?" tanya Hashirama takut-takut.

"cobek.. cobek sudah.. cobek sudah.. DI-DIBUANG! Hiiiikkksss! Huaaaahhhh! Cobek yang malang hikssss" Madara tiba-tiba meluk Hashirama

"ke-kenapa bisa dibuang?" tanya Hashirama

"so-soalnya papa dan bunda takut ngeliat cobek. Terus Izuna juga bilang kalo dia takut sama cobek. Padahal cobek unyu, tapi kenapa papa bunda dan Izuna takut sama cobek"

"..." Hashirama diem

— _lagian siapa sih yang gak takut liat begituan. Kamu mah ada-ada aja." guman Hashirama_

"cup-cup udah jangan nangis. Kalo kamu kesepian dan butuh teman untuk bermain, main aja sama aku" kata Hashirama sambil modus ngelus-ngelus rambut Madara.

"emang boleh?"

"iya boleh sayang" kata Hashirama. Madara pun tersenyum. Aahhh sepertinya Hashirama sudah mulai tertarik dengan Madara.

..

..

..

..

Setelah insiden Cobek yang dibuang. Madara pun bermain dengan Hashirama. Mulai dari main bekel sambil tutp mata. Main congklak pake batu bara sampe maen layangan di air terjun. Sepertinya Madara punya selera yang unik dalam hal _'bermain'_. Hashirama sih enjoy-enjoy aja sama permainan yang Madara buat. Cuma ada 1 permainan yang paling dibenci Hashirama...

"abang pulang" kata Hashirama sambil membuka pintu

"ahhh abang pulang" Madara yang ada didapur langsung nyetel lagu diradio.

' _bang.. abang pulang.. bakul nasi goyang-goyang..'_

' _bang.. abang pulang.. bakul nasi goyang-goyang..'_

"gimana bang? Udah dapet kerjaan belum?" tanya Madara sambil nyuapin Izuna pake singkong rebus

"maaf neng, abang belum dapet kerjaan. Ternyata lulusan SD kaya abang susah dapet kerjaan"

 _ **Pprraannggg!**_ Tiba-tiba bakul didapur terjatuh

"bang! Abang ini bagaimana sih?! Kalau begini terus kita makan apa bang? Aku lelah seperti ini terus! Bang bukankah kau berjanji akan membahagiakan aku dan anakmu. Tapi apa bang?! apa?! aku dan Izuna selalu hidup sengsara! Kasihan Izuna, dia selalu minum teh manis padahal anak seusianya harus minum susu!" kesal Madara

"ya mau bagaimana lagi? Toh nyari kerjaan itu gak gampang neng. Kalo soal susu, kan kamu punya ASI pake ASI aja buat Izuna" kata Hashirama sambil nyomot singkong rebus.

"ASI? Abang bilang ASI? Apa abang lupa kalo air susu ku tak keluar? Sudah ku pompa berkali-kali tapi hasilnya tak keluar! Baru aku sadari ternyata aku adalah seorang lelaki bang! Lelaki tak punya ASI!" Madara semakin menjadi-jadi.

"sudahlah neng, gak usah teriak-teriak. Malu didengar tetangga"

"masa bodo! Yang jelas aku kecewa sama abang! Aku mau cerai bang! Ceraiiii!" kata Madara. Tiba-tiba terdengarlah lagu backsound dari _'Afgan – Sadis'._

Aakhhhh rasanya Hashirama pengen jedukin kepalanya di beton bendungan deh! Hashirama lebih memilih maen layangan di hutan Amazon dari pada maen rumah-rumahan sama Madara! Aakkhh pantes si Cobek mukanya item legem kaya gitu. Mungkin waktu main sama Madara si cobek dibakar idup-idup. Aakhhh kalo kaya gini susah kaburnya nih.. aakhhh Hashirama sudah putus asa.

"permisi, Assalamualaikum" ucap seseorang dari depan gerbang. Ah! Hashirama tau suara itu! Itu pasti suara Tobirama! Aakhhh dia harus minta tolong sama Tobirama.

"oh Tobirama? Ada apa?" tanya Madara. Hashirama menatap Tobirama seakan berbicara _'coeg, tolongin gue. Gue udah lelah diginiin sama Madara. Plisss tolongin gueee.. guee tebelet bokerr nihhhh!"_

"errr itu.." Tobirama gugup. "—aku cuma mau manggil bang Hashirama soalnya dia disuruh bapak untuk pergi berdakwah dikampung sebelah" kata Tobirama

"ohh gitu. Yaaahhh padahal lagi seru-serunya. Konfliknya udah dipuncak" Madara kecewa

"hehehehe, nanti kalo ada waktu kita main lagi ya. Yaudah aku pergi dulu ya. Assalamualaikum" Hashirama dan Tobirama pun pergi.

Dijalan Tobirama hanya cemberut. Aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya.

"huh! Gara-gara abang aku gak jadi nembak Izuna!"

"eh? Kamu mau nembak dia?"

"iya, padahal aku udah siap-siap tapi abang malah menghancurkannya"

"yaahh maafin abang. Ah gimana kalo sekarang abang traktir makan batagor 1 piring gimana?"

"5 piring baru oke"

"errr.. yaudah deh. Yang penting abang selamat dari permainannya Madara"

..

..

..

..

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, kini Hashirama dan Madara telah tumbuh mejadi pemuda yang tampan dan gagah. Sekarang mereka bersekolah di SMAN Cinta Tanah Air. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama bahkan sekarang SMA pun mereka selalu bersama. Karena mereka selalu bersama-sama, maka tumbuhlah rasa suka dihati mereka. Hashirama suka Madara. Madara suka Hashirama.

Namun makin hari hubungan Hashirama dan Madara semakin merenggang. Maklum, ini karena kesibukan Hashirama. Disekolah, Hashirama dipercaya menjadi ketua Rohis oleh teman-temannya serta guru-gurunya. Waktu senggang yang biasanya ia pakai untuk bermain dengan Madara kini tergantikan dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk sebagai ketua Rohis.

"ah! Hashirama aku udah nungguin kamu dari tadi. Ayo kita pergi ke warteg. Aku udah laper nih"

"maaf Madara hari ini ada latihan marawis. Aku harus melatih tim marawis sekolah kita. Soalnya Sultan dari Arab mau kesekolah kita"

 _Benang merah transparan dikelingking mereka mulai renggang..._

"Hashirama, aku ada tugas meneliti kambing beranak. Kamu mau kan bantuin aku?"

"maaf Madara, hari ini aku ada rapat dengan osis. Soalnya Rohis ingin mengadakan acara _'Maulid Nabi'_ disekolah. Kamu bisa kan meneliti sendiri. Kamu kan udah dewasa"

 _Benang merahnya hampir putus..._

"oh, hei Hashirama selamat pa—"

"maaf Madara, saat ini aku lelah sekali. Bisakah kau pijit-pijit punggung ku?"

 _Benang merah Hashirama dan Madara pun terputus..._

"apa?! pijit?! Enak aja emang aku tukang urut apa?! dasar menyebelin!" Madara merajuk.

"Madara! Tunggu!" Hashirama pun bingung. Kenapa Madara jadi begitu.

"haahh! abang emang gak peka ya?" tiba-tiba Tobirama muncul.

"To-Tobirama? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"ohh tadi abis beli es batu. Terus ketemu bang Madara yang lagi nangis sesegukan. Ehh ternyata biangnya itu abang"

"eh? Dia nangis?"

"iya. Itu karena abang. Kenapa abang gak memberikan waktu luang abang buat bang Madara padahal dia selalu ada disamping abang"

"..." Hashirama terdiam

"kalo aku liat-liat sih, bang Madara suka sama abang deh. Abang juga suka kan sama bang Madara?"

"eehhhhhhh aa—ppa?" wajah Hashirama memerah.

"udah bang gak usah bohong. Ntar patatnya bisulan loh. Cepet abang tembak bang Madara sebelum terlambat. Ingat bang penyesalan datang belakangan"

"eum baiklah.. akan abang lakukan. Madara, tunggu mas mu ini ya.."

..

..

..

..

..

Setelah sholat magrib berjamaah Madara pun termenung di pos ronda. Entah kenapa hatinya sedang kacau. Hanya karena Hashirama sibuk Madara jadi kesel. Apa ini namanya cemburu? Plisss lah yaaa bukan begitu kok! Maksud Madara dia kesel bukan karena cemburu, dia kesel soalnya dia gak ditebengin pulang! Seriusss! *aura tsundere keluar*

"padahal muka pas-pasan, kenapa aku bisa suka sama dia. Eh? Bukan suka, cuma cemburu aja kalo aku gak diperhatiin. Eh? Bukan begitu! Ehhh! Ehhh!" Madara panik sendiri. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalo Madara emang suka sama Hashirama.

"hei Madara, sendirian aja" tiba-tiba Hashirama dateng

"ngapain kesini? Sana pergi!"

"ihh kamu mah galak banget kaya kucing garong" Hashirama ngelawak

"gak lucu!"

"..." Hashirama diem. "Madara, maafin aku ya. Aku selalu ngacangin kamu. Aku tahu aku salah maka dari itu maafin aku ya"

"..." Madara terdiam

"hahaha, sudah kuduga kamu gak bakal maafin aku. Aku tau tindakan ku itu emang keterlaluan. Kalo kamu gak mau maafin aku juga gak apa-apa. yang penting aku selalu mencintai mu.."

"eh? Kamu bilang apa?" Madara tak percaya

"aku bilang. Aku cinta Kamu. I love you" kata Hashirama sambil tersenyum lembut pada Madara.

"hah! Jangan bercanda Hashirama—"

"aku serius. Kupikir, hidupku tampamu bagaikan butiran debu"

"..." Madara diem

Tiba-tiba abang tukang getuk lewat sambil nyetel lagu _'butiran debu'_

"ppfftt! Hahahahahah" Madara tertawa lepas

"kok kamu ketawa?"

"habisnya kamu lucu sih hahahaha"

"makasih udah dibilang lucu. Jadi jawaban mu apa?"

"aku sih No!"

"eh?"

"aku bilang aku gak suka kamu. I HATE YOU! Aku gak bakal mau ketemu lagi sama kamu dasar pembual!" kata Madara pedas.

Tiba-tiba tukang bajigur lewat sambil nyanyi 'kereta malam'

"jadi, kamu nolak aku?"

"yes"

"kamu benci aku?"

"of course"

"lalu bagaimana reaksimu ketika aku melakukan ini padamu—"

Dengan seenak jidat, Hashirama tiba-tiba nyium bibir Madara.

"Ha—Hashirama! Apaan sih? Ngapain kamu nyium bibir aku!" dengan muka merah Madara ngelap bibirnya.

"itu bukti kalo aku cinta kamu"

"tapi aku gak suka kamu!"

' _Minggu, 19 september tahun yang bahagia'_

 _Dear diary, hari ini aku ketemu sama pangeran baik hati yang tampan dan berani. Dia mau membantu ku mencarikan cobek yang hilang ditelan bumi. Pas kita kenalan ternyata dia anaknya ustadz Senju. Namanya Hashirama. Namanya yang sangat indah.._

' _Jum'at, 17 oktober tahun khasmaran'_

 _Aku dan Hashirama bermain rumah-rumahan. Aku bertindak sebagai istri dan Hashirama sebagai suami. Sungguh aku sangat senang main rumah-rumahan bersamanya, seakan kami ini benar-benar sedang berumah tangga.._

' _Senin, 13 maret tahun kesialan'_

 _Aku dan Hashirama selalu bersama entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat sibuk. Aku sih gak papa kalo dia aktif sebagai pengurus ekskul hanya saja waktu melihat ia bersama-sama dengan wanita-wanita lain entah kenapa hati ini terasa terbakar. Apa ini namanya cinta?_

' _Sabtu, 15 maret puncak kesialan'_

 _Cinta? Makan tuh cinta! Dasar pembual! Giliran butuh sesuatu baru dia minta tolong padaku! Akkhh! Dasar pembual! Mati aja sana Hashirama!_

Madara menatap horor Izuna yang sedang membaca buku diarynya.

"dasar adek kurang ngajar! Ngapain buka-buka diary abang hah?!"

"hehehehe, dengan begini sudah jelas kalo abang emang cinta sama mas Hashirama" Izuna tersenyum licik. Wajah Madara memerah.

"naahh, aku sudah mendengarkan isi diary mu Madara. Dan aku juga sudah tau kalo kau juga mencintai ku. Jadi—"

"haaahh.. baiklah, aku memang suka kamu. Tapi bukan berarti aku cinta kamu!"

"hahahahahah! Kamu lucu banget sihhh!" Hashirama mencubit pipi Madara

"sakit!"

Benang merah antara Hashirama dan Madara pun terikat kembali. Namun ternyata masih ada gonjang ganjing yang melanda kisah cinta mereka...

..

..

..

..

..

..

"APPAAAA?! JADI HASHIRAMA PACARAN DENGAN ANAK DARI UCHIHA?!"

"benar pak ustadz, tadi saya melihat mereka sedang bermesraan dipos ronda"

"astagfirullahalazim, Tobirama! Cepat kesini"

"ada apa pak?"

"kamu pasti tau hubungan antara abang mu dan anak dari Uchiha itu kan?"

"..." Tobirama diem

"jawab bapak nak! Sudah berapa lama abangmu pacaran?"

"errr.. 3 bulan pak" jawab Tobirama takut-takut

"ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Bapak harus memisahkan mereka berdua. Mereka belum muhrim!"

.

.

.

Sudah 3 bulan Hashirama dan Madara Berpacaran. Dan hari ini, ada acara kelulusan di SMAN Cinta Tanah Air. Hashirama dan Madara yang memang sedang duduk di kelas 3 pun lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

"kamu mau kuliah dimana sayang?" tanya Hashirama

"eum di Univ 'Anu'. Kalo kamu?"

"tentu saja sama dengan kamu. Abis aku gak bisa jauh-jauh sama kamu"

"dasar..." wajah Madara memerah.

"Hashirama, bapak ingin bicara pada mu" tiba-tiba bapaknya Hashirama dateng

"kenapa pak?" Hashirama bingung

"bapak sudah mendaftarkan kamu di Univ yang ada di Arab. Kamu mau masuk jurusan ilmu dakwah kan? Bapak ada kenalan disana jadi kamu akan sekolah di Arab"

"a-apa? kenapa begitu? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan kuliah di Univ 'Anu'!"

"dan bermesra-mesraan bersama anak sulung Uchiha ini hah? Tidak! Bapak tidak mau ada pembicaraan miring tentang kamu! Kalian belum muhrim!"

"tapi pak! Aku dan Madara sama-sama laki-laki! Jadi tidak ada istilah muhrim-muhriman diantara kami"

"..." pak ustadz diem. "—udah pokonya itu keputusan bapak! Bapak mau kamu jadi anak yang sholeh Hashirama!"

"tapi pak—"

"besok kau sudah berangkat! Pesawat jet milik Sultan Jalaludin akan sampai ke Konoha jam 9 pagi"

"..." Hashirama terdiam

— _memang kisah cinta tak akan pernah direstui.._

Keesokan harinya pun Hashirama pergi dengan pesawat jet milik sultan Arab. Hashirama meninggalkan Madara yang hanya termenung melihat kepergiannya. Hashirama dan Madara berjanji untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka walapun LDR. Setiap 1 jam sekali Hashirama selalu menelpon Madara begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka menelpon hanya sekedar menanyakan

' _kamu udah makan?'_

' _makan pake apa? ada sayur asem gak? ahh aku kangen ikan asin'_

' _kamu udah mandi?'_

' _aku mandi pake air susu'_

' _Madara kamu udah bobo? Jangan lupa mimpiin aku dalam tidur mu'_

' _Hashirama aku sayang kamu'_

Begitu seterusnya sampe Duo Serigala bikin lagu realigi.

Makin kesini entah kenapa hubungan mereka mejadi hambar. Ditambah lagi tagihan telpon milik Hashirama dan Madara pun naik secara drastis. Bahkan Hashirama hampir aja kejang-kejang. Saat mengetahui kondisi yang seperti ini, Madara pun melakukan sebuah perubahan...

"Hashirama..."

"iya?"

"aku mau putus sama kamu"

"kenapa?"

"entahlah, kurasa hubungan kita semakin hambar"

"ohh yaudah"

 _ **Tut!**_ Madara pun langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya supaya tagihannya gak naik lagi.

Beberapa bulan setelah mereka putus akhirnya mereka pun menemukan sebuah cinta kembali. Saat di Arab, Hashirama jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita Arab yang cantik dan anggun bernama Mito. Mereka pun berpacaran dan akhirnya menikah dengan adat Arab.

Sedangkan Madara, ia pun menemukan cintanya kembali. Seorang wanita karir jatuh cinta padanya. Awalnya Madara biasa-biasa saja namun lama-kelamaan ia pun suka pada wanita itu. Madara dan wanita karir itu pun menikah dan membangun sebuah salon bergaya eropa untuk usaha bersama.

Namun lagi-lagi takdir berkata lain... setelah lulus kuliah, Hashirama berniat kembali ke kampung halaman. Ia rindu pada keluarga dan _'mantannya'_. Namun Mito menolak. Ia lebih memilih tinggal di Arab ketimbang dikampung halaman suaminya. Mito tak mau pergi karena ia tak mau jauh-jauh dari Arab, kampung halamannya. Setelah berunding akhirnya mereka memilih bercerai. Hashirama balik ke konoha sedangkan Mito tetap di Arab.

Lain halnya dengan Madara. Setelah manjalin rumah tangga selama 2 tahun akhirnya istri Madara memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah. Bukan, bukan karena mereka berantem atau cerai. Sang istri lebih melilih tour keliling dunia dengan tim debusnya. Btw istri Madara ganti profesi jadi pemain kuda lumping. Dan alhasil, kini Madara menjalin status tanpa hubungan *maksa*.

"haaahhh.. sudah lama aku tak kemari. Tak terasa sudah 20 tahun menuntut ilu diarab" Hashirama tersenyum melihat keadaan desanya yang sudah sedikit maju

"bang, jalannya cepetan kek! Emang koper abang gak berat apa?!" Tobirama protes. Masa ganteng-ganteng kaya gini disuruh jadi kuli angkat koper.

"hahahaha.. kamu emang gak berubah ya, adik ku" Hashirama tersenyum penuh wibawa.

"ahh, kita berhenti dulu disini aku mau beli minum dulu" kata Tobirama. Hashirama pun mengangguk

"loh, mas Hashirama? Udah balik dari Arab?" tanya Izuna

"oh Izuna ya? Iya, mas udah balik. Barusan aja nyampe pake pesawat jet" Hashirama tersenyum

"aduhh! Izuna! Kalo mau kewarung jalannya pelan-pelan kenapa!" protes seseorang yang ada dibelakang Izuna

"Ma—Madara..."

"Ha—Hashirama..."

Tiba-tiba buah-buah cherry pun berjatuhan dilangit. *brb nyetel soundtrack _'cinta dimusim cherry'_ *. Kisah cinta antara mereka pun akan dimulai...

TBC—

Hahaha... akhirnya selesai juga *ngelap ingus* ditunggu reviewnya ya.. *senam erobik bareng Narusasu*


	10. Chapter 10

Aku gak modus kok! Chapter 10.

Haiii~ akhirnya kutang kambek! *main pom pom*. Gak terasa udah chapter 10 aja, entah kenapa nih ff alur ceritanya makin kaga jelas hahahahaha~. Walau makin gaje,tapi makasih loh yang udah ngeriview ff buluk ini. Kutang lope lope deh sama kalian. Btw, maaf kutang lama update soalnya sekarang lagi sibuk di dunia sana. Kutang lagi kerja sambilan jadi gojek. Mayan dapet duit buat ke salon hahahahah :'D *jangan anggap serius perkataan kutang*. Oh ya mau spoiler nih kutang lagi bikin ff baru yang jelas ada homo-homoannya. Yang satu *uhuk* narusasu, yang satu lagi *uhuk* tentang otp korea saya hahahaha.. udah lah, yuk mari dibaca..

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Paring : Naruto x Sasuke (nyempil cinta segitiga Iruka x Kakashi x Obito)**

 **Warning :** Penuh kealayan!, alur ngebut kaya motoGP, agak OOC karena FF comedy tanpa ada OOC itu gak akan lucu :'), banyak Typo, banyak homo-homoan, bagi yang punya otak mesum hati-hati banyak bahasa abigu disini. Yang gak suka jan bully kutang. Salam cinta dari kutang *lempar semvak kembang-kembang* alur cerita kaya sinetron maklum lagi demen sinetron cinta dimusim duren *nyanyi soundtrack cinta di musim duren*

 **Wajib: download lah lagu david foster yang judulnya Glory Of Love. Dengarkan dahulu sebelum baca ff ini. Jika sudah maka anda akan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah membaca ff ini *suwer.* jangan lupa donlot ya!**

..

..

..

Jam menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Itu pertanda waktunya pulang sekolah. Murid-murid TK Kenanga pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang, termasuk Naruto.

"siap!" parintah ketua kelas. Yang lain hening.

"berdoa dimulai" murid-murid mulai berdoa sesuai agama masing-masing.

"selesai! Memberi salam!"

"selamat tinggal cekgu!" murid-murid mulai joget poco-poco sambil mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal. Oh ternyata mereka pengen ngikutin TK sebelah.

"iya, hati-hati ya" kata Iruka. Tadinya dia mau protes tapi percuma _. 'Buang-buang energi aja'_ itulah yang dipikirkan Iruka.

Satu persatu anak-anak mulai keluar kelas. "ah! Naruto, Sasuke!" panggil Iruka.

"iya sensei ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"bantuin sensei bawain buku ya" pinta Iruka. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka membawakan buku Iruka ke kantor.

"nah makasih ya, kalian mau minta apa nih? Ntar sensei kabulin" kata Iruka. Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"aku pengen sensei doain aku jadi anak yang pintar dan berguna aja sensei" kata Sasuke kalem. Iruka tersenyum sambil berkata 'amin'

"sensei, aku cuma minta doa sensei agar rumah tangga ku dengan Sasuke berjalan mulus semulus muka Sasu—" tiba-tiba perkataan Naruto terhenti karena disumpel pake bakwan oleh Sasuke. Jangan tanya itu bakwan dari mana.

"sensei, kami pergi dulu ya" kata Sasuke sambil menjambak rambut Naruto. Iruka hanya tersenyum miris melihat murid-muridnya itu.

"ah, Iruka sensei. Belum pulang?" tanya orang ganteng yang pake masker. Iruka menoleh kearah cogan tersebut.

"Ka—Kakashi-san!" Iruka bergeter hebat. Masalahnya Kakashi adalah salah satu cogan disekolah ini. Ia menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di TK Kenanga. Dan usut punya usut Iruka punya rasa sama cogan tersebut.

"eum.. ada beberapa berkas yang harus aku selesaikan" kata Iruka malu-malu. Sumpah jantungnya deg degan. Berasa kaya lagi ikut audisi mamamia. Btw mamamia apaan ya?

"ohh begitu. Anda jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Lebih baik anda istirahat dulu" kata Kakashi. Iruka terdiam. Sumpah ia seneng banget! Masa dia diperhatiin gitu sama Kakashi! Njir, siapa sih yang gak seneng kalo di notis gini ahahahaha!

Iruka hanya tersenyum kearah Kakashi. Dia gak kuat menjawab. Soalnya kalo dia jawab ntar lidahya malah keseleo. Ntar dia malah bilang _"mas Kakashi. Nikahi aku. Aku cinta kamu mas. Aku dan kamu forever love. Aku kamu dan KUA yuk nikah! Cepat pinang aku!"_ kalo Iruka ngomong kaya gitu bisa berabeh ntar.

Kakashi duduk dikursi goyang kesukaannya. Dibukanya majalah _'Mom and Baby'_ miliknya. Iruka sedikit bingung. Kenapa kakashi membaca majalah seperti itu. Itu kan majalah ibu-ibu yang masih newbie dalam hal mengurus anak. Biasanya Kakashi itu selalu membaca majalah _'playboy'_ terkadang ia juga membaca majalah _'gawl'_ yang isinya artis-artis korea, atau enggak majalah _'bobo'_. Hetdah ini ngapa malah ngomongin majalah.

"errr.. Kakashi-san? Kenapa anda membaca buku seperti itu?" tanya Iruka hati-hati.

"ohh.. soalnya jika saya punya anak, saya bakal bantu istri saya agar dia tidak kelelahan dalam mengurus anak" kata Kakashi kalem

"tapi bukannya Kakashi-san belum punya istri?" tanya Iruka.

"iya, saya emang belum punya istri. Tapi saya yakin istri saya pasti ada disini. Tepat di sekolah ini" kata Kakashi dengan suara penuh wibawanya.

Iruka gemeter hebat! Sumpah! Dia yakin kalo yang dimaksud Kakashi itu dia! Iya! Calon istri Kakashi itu pasti dia! Soalnya gak ada lagi orang yang ada disekolah ini kecuali dia dan Kakashi.

Gigi Iruka gemeter hebat. Bahkan batu akik warna ijo lumutnya sudah pecah lantaran digigit oleh Iruka. Sumpah dia pengen teriak kenceng-kenceng.

"errr.. Iruka sensei? Kau tak apa?" tanya Kakashi khawatir.

"Kakashi-san! Aku—aku— aku... suka ka—"

 _ **Kyaaa..**_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan.

"Obito? Kau tak apa?" tanya Kakashi sambil menghampiri Obito yang terjatuh didepan pintu.

"iya aku gak apa-apa. kaki ku cuma kepelintir" kata Obito

"yaudah sini aku pijitin dulu" kata Kakashi sambil memijit kaki Obito.

Btw, yang jatoh tadi namanya Uchiha Obito. Dia juga guru disini. Tapi ia ditugaskan untuk mengajar di TK B. Mari saya jelaskan. TK Kenanga dibagi menjadi 2. TK A yang bernama lengkap Kelompok _"Maju Bersama Allah"_ dipimpin oleh Iruka. Dinamai kelompok _"Maju Bersama Allah"_ dikarenakan saat itu Kakashi bermimpi mendapatkan amanah dari engkongnya. Btw engkongnya Kakashi itu tokoh agama didesa ini. Eh? Bentar-bentar. Maju bersama allah? Kaya pernah denger.. itu apaan ya? *pura-pura amnesia*

Sedangkan TK B yang bernama kelompok _"SE DASI (sehat, cerdas berprestasi)"_ dipimpin oleh Obito. Dinamai SE DASI karena saat itu Kakashi sedang terkena serangan flashback. Dahulu Kakashi adalah siswa berprestasi di TK nya. Walau singkatannya agak maksa tapi arti singkatannya bagus, itulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi. Btw jangan ada yang protes ya nama kelompoknya begitu. Kan Kakashi yang punya sekolah. Orang ganteng mah bebas mau ngapain aja. Makanya bersyukur punya muka ganteng.

Iruka yang melihat adegan pijit-pijitan itu hatinya menjadi panas. Ia lupa kalo Obito juga suka sama Kakashi. Terkadang Iruka merasa kurang pede. Obito itu cakep, kakinya jenjang, keturunannya bagus. Prestasinya juga gemilang dan lagi Obito itu sudah dekat dengan Kakashi sejak kecil. Andai saja waktu bisa diulang Iruka ingin sekali bersahabat dengan Kakashi sejak kecil.

"kok kamu bisa kepelintir gini sih?" tanya Kakashi

"tadi pas aku jalan tiba-tiba aku lemes gitu. Kayaknya aku amnesia" kata Obito

"To, bukan amnesia tapi anemia" kata Kakashi

"lah? Orang cakep mah bebas" kata Obito ngeles. Kakashi mah cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"lagian, kamu ke sekolah pake sepatu" sindir Kakashi

"lah kalo gak pake sepatu aku pake apaan? Sendal swalow? Plis deh" kata Obito

"bukan, maksud aku tuh pake sepatunya yang normal aja. Lah kamu pake sepatu high heels yang 10 cm. Gimana gak keseleo"

"biarin. Lagian ini lagi diskon tau. Mayan diskon 70%" kata Obito sambil benahih bulu matanya yang copot

"tapi To, kamu kan lelaki" kata Kakashi

"..." Obito diem. Suasanya jadi hening.

"pftt!" Iruka nahan ketawa.

"kenapa ketawa? Ada yang lucu hah?!" tanya Obito

"maap. Saya kalo cegukan suka kentut-kentut sendiri. Jadi tadi bukan suara saya" kata Iruka ngeles.

"pembohong!" Obito kesel. "lagian kamu sih, make ngingetin kalo aku ini lelaki!" Obito mulai merajuk.

"iya maap-maap. Gimana sebagai gantinya aku traktir kamu makan cireng. Mau?" tanya Kakashi

"yaudah" dengan sedikit tsundere Obito menyetujui permintaan Kakashi. Maklum Uchiha kan rata-rata *uhuk* tsundere

"Iruka sensei, kami pergi dulu ya. Sensei mau nitip apa?" tanya Kakashi

"ah? gak usah" Iruka tersenyum ramah

"yaudah kalo gitu kami pergi ya" kata Obito sambil tersenyum mengejek. Kakashi dan Obito pun pergi meninggalkan Iruka sendirian.

"hetdah itu si Obito lenjeh banget sih! Dasar upil kuda!" Iruka mencak-mencak kesal. Ahh sepertinya harapannya untuk mendapatkan cinta Kakashi hanya angan-angan saja.

..

..

..

..

Setelah selesai mengurusi berkas-berkas disekolah, Iruka memilih untuk nongkrong di warung kopi.

"mpok, cocacola 1 botol. Panadol ekstra 2 ya" kata Iruka

"ihhh gak bisa bang! Abang gak bisa mesen begituan! Gak boleh!" kata mpok-mpok penjaga warung

"emang kenapa? Saya mau mabok-mabok bentar" kata Iruka

"kalo mau mabok jangan disini bang!" si mpok mulai kesal

"lah? Emang kenapa? Suka-suka saya lah!" iruka juga kesel

"masalahnya saya kaga jual coca cola. Kan saya warung kopi buka warung cola, makanya bang baca yang bener. Ini warkop Bahari. Jualnya kopi buka cola. Abang salah masuk tempat deh. Mending abang ketempat sebelah. Tempat sebelah rame kalo malem-malem" kata mpok penjaga warung

"emang disebelah ada apaan? Klub malem?" tanya Iruka

"bukan disebelah ada pengajian bapak-bapak. Dari pada mabok-mabokan mending abang baca yasin disana" saran mpok itu. Iruka terdiam, _astagfirullah_ hanya karena ia sedang patah hati kenapa ia harus mabuk-mabukan? Bener kata mpok-mpok itu. Lebih baik baca yasin dari pada mabok panadol.

"yaudah mpok, saya pesen badak white cofee aja. Sama mie goreng rasa pizza ya mpok" kata Iruka

"sip" balas mpok-mpok itu. Eh bentar? Emang ada mi goreng rasa pizza?

Iruka pun menunggu pesanannya datang. Selagi menunggu ia iseng melihat keluar warkop. Disana ia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berduaan di bawah pohon nangka.

"mereka sedang apa?" bisik Iruka. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"aahh seger" kata Naruto sambil meneguk es cendolnya sampe abis.

"bidadari kamu mau nambah gak?" tanya Naruto pada bidadarinya.

"gak usah, aku udah kenyang" kata Sasuke kalem.

"bidadari!" panggil Naruto

"kenap—" Sasuke terdiam. Dengan seenak jidat Naruto nyium pipi Sasuke.

"tadi ada gula merah nempel dipipi kamu. Gula merahnya aja udah manis. Apalagi kalo gulanya nempel dipipi kamu, pasti tambah manis" kata Naruto sambil gombal.

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Dengan brutal dia menghapus _'bekas bibir'_ Naruto di pipinya. Naruto hanya mendengus kecewa.

"bidadari" tiba-tiba wajah naruto terlihat serius. "aku janji, kalau aku sudah besar aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk mu dan anak-anak kita. Aku akan giat bekerja agar keluarga kecil kita bisa makan enak. Bidadari, aku harap kamu bisa ngasih aku 12 anak—"

"..." Sasuke terdiam. "kamu mau buat klub sepak bola?" lanjut Sasuke

"bukan. Aku pengen bikin boyben. Kan lucu, anak kita ada 12 trus kita bikin boyben. Ntar nama boybennya _'de laki laki'_ " lanjut Naruto. Seketika perut Sasuke mules.

"bidadari kamu gak apa-apa? muka kamu pucet? Kamu mual ya? Atau jangan-jangan kamu hamil?! Ya ampun aku belum siap bidadari! Aku belum punya kerjaan! Bidadari jangan hamil!" Naruto tiba-tiba histeris sendiri.

Iruka yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa merinding. Bisa-bisanya anak muridnya berduaan dibawah pohon nangka. Ketiban nangka baru tau rasa lu.

"loh Iruka sensei sendirian aja?" tiba-tiba Kakashi duduk disamping Iruka

"Ka—Kakashi-san? Anda tidak pulang?" tanya Iruka gugup

"tadinya sih mau pulang tapi tiba-tiba perut saya laper. Yaudah saya mampir dulu. mpok! mi rebus rasa balado jengkol 1 ya" kata Kakashi sambil memesan.

"yaahh rasa balado jengkol abis bang" kata mpok-mpok itu.

"yaudah, kalo rasa jatuh cinta yang berdebar-debar ada gak?" tanya Kakashi sambil pose ganteng.

"..." seketika hening

"yaudah saya pesen lontong sayur aja mpok" kata Kakashi. Si mpok mengangguk.

"loh? Sensei? Bukankah itu murid mu? kalo gak salah namanya Naruto sama Sasuke. Kok mereka malah berduaa disana?"

"uhuukk" tiba-tiba Iruka keselek lalet.

"sensei?" Kakashi bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Iruka keselek.

"bu—bukan, itu bukan murid saya hahahaha.. pohon nangka itu kan angker. Kali aja itu si 'anu' yang menyerupai murid saya" kata Iruka ngeles. Sumpah dia kaga mau namanya tercoreng karena muridnya tersebut. Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Tak terasa pesanan mereka pun datang.

"mpok, sambelnya mana?" tanya Kakashi.

"noh disamping abang-abang yang makan mi" kata si mpok sambil menunjuk Iruka. Kakashi mengangguk. Dia mulai meraih sambel tersebut. Emang itu keberuntungan Iruka atau emang kesialan Kakashi. Tiba-tiba Kakashi kesandung. Karena wajah mereka berdekatan, Kakashi gak sengaja nyium jidat Iruka. Tiba-tiba wajah Iruka memerah.

"eh? Maaf ya sensei. Saya tidak sengaja" kata Iruka sambil benerin maskernya.

"..." Iruka terdiam. Jantungnya deg degan. Entah kesambet apa tiba-tiba Iruka pengen cepet-cepet menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kakashi-san! A—aku.. aku suka—"

 _ **Gubrak!**_ Tiba-tiba terdengat suara orang terjatuh.

"Obito? Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"eh? Iya gak apa-apa. tadi pas aku jalan tiba-tiba ada gojek yang nyerempet aku. Makanya aku jatoh" kata Obito

"yakin kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi

"iya aku gak apa— aawww~" Obito merintih dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"kaki kamu terkelir lagi? Ya ampun yaudah aku antar pulang. Ayo naik kepunggung ku" kata Kakashi

"tapi, kamu kan lagi makan sama Iruka." Kata Obito.

"udah, gak apa-apa. ayo cepet naik" kata Kakashi lagi. Obito mengangguk, ia pun naik kepunggung Kakashi."Iruka, maaf ya kalo aku ngengaggu makan siang mu sama Kakashi" kata Obito.

"iya gak apa-apa. udah biasa kok diginiin" kata Iruka. Obito hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Iruka sendirian.

Iruka memegang dadanya.

 _Rata.._

 _Kurus.._

 _Begeng.._

Ya jelas lah, orang dia laki. Tapi bukan itu yang dirasakannya. Iruka merasakan hatinya sakit seperti teriris belati. Ngilu banget sumpah. Saat sedang galau-galaunya tiba-tiba terdengar lagu _'serios – iruka juga manusia'_. Btw itu yang nyetel si mpok penjaga warkop.

..

..

..

..

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Semua murid TK Kenanga sudah masuk ke kelas dari tadi.

 _ **BRAK!**_ Iruka tiba-tiba membanting pintu. Semua anak terdiam.

"sekarang kita tes lisan!" kata Iruka dengan ekspresi dingin

"what?!" anak-anak syok berat

"nomor 1. Soal matematika! Naruto! Berapa jumlah jari kamu!" kata Iruka. Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto.

"eh? Eh? Itu—" Naruto gugup. Mukanya pucet. Ia memandang Shikamaru untuk meminta tolong tapi Shikamaru hanya mendengus males. Naruto makin panik.

"cepet jawab Naruto!" bentak Iruka

"se—sebentar sensei!" Naruto panik. Ia mulai melebarkan jari-jarinya.

"sa—satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, se—sepuluh, ada sepuluh sensei!" kata Naruto girang.

"..." anak-anak terdiam. termasuk Iruka.

"Naruto.." panggil Iruka

"i—iya sensei?" Naruto gemeter, takut jawabannya salah.

"tadi kamu ngitung jari kamu pake apaan?" tanya Iruka

"pa—pake dagu sensei" kata Naruto makin gemeter. Iruka memijit keningnya.

"Naruto, kan tangan jari kamu bisa ditekuk. Kenapa kamu ngitung jari kamu pake dagu"

"..." Naruto terdiam

"..." Iruka terdiam.

"..." Naruto mencoba menekuk jarinya. "wwoooaahh! Iya bener! Ternyata bisa di tekuk! Ini benar-benar keajaiban alam!" Naruto hebring sendiri.

"..." yang lain hanya terdiam.

—ini Naruto emang bloon dari sananya apa gimana sih?

"nomor 2! Pengetahuan umum! Kiba!" teriak Iruka

"i—iya sensei?" kata Kiba sambil bergeter

"siapa nama lengkap presiden ke 7 Indonesia" kata Iruka

"Jo—Jokowi?" kata Kiba sedikit ragu

"sensei nanya nama lengkapnya!" Iruka makin murka

"a—ampun sensei. Nama lengkapnya Joko wi— wi.. wiryo Supratman" kata Kiba asal-asal.

"Kiba! Push up 5 kali!" perintah Iruka.

"ba—baik!" kiba pun push up sebanyak 5 kali. Entah kenapa suasan di TK Kenanga berubah seperti latihan militer.

"nomor 3. IPA! Sai!" teriak Iruka. Sai hanya tersenyum ramah.

"ikan bernapas dengan?!"

"dengan sendirinya sensei" kata Sai kalem. Karena jawabannya salah, Sai pun push up sebanyak 5 kali. Anak-anak pun mulai ketakutan.

"nomor 4! IPS! Sasuke!" panggil Iruka

"iya?" kata Sasuke kalem

"buah khas daerah Jakarta adalah?!" pertanyaan yang dibuat Iruka makin sulit.

"salak condet" jawab Sasuke kalem. Semua orang tepuk tangan.

"nomor 5! Geografi! Shikamaru!" kata Iruka. Anak-anak makin bergeter. Masalahnya ini pertanyaan itu taraf anak SMA!

"hoamm.. iya sensei?" Shikamaru hanya menguap malas

"kepanjangan dari INDERAJA adalah?!" tanya Iruka. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum.

"penginderaan jarak jauh. Ini dilakukan untuk melihat permukaan bumi. Biasanya menggunakan kamera yang ditempelkan dibalon udara ataupun dipesawat" kata Shikamaru kalem.

"..." murid-murid terdiam

"..." Iruka juga terdiam. sebenernya ia gak tau jawabannya apaan.

"baiklah, test hari ini cukup. Buka halaman 56 buku bahasa arab. Kalian bikin percakapan bahasa arab. Sensei tinggal sebentar." Kata Iruka. Ia pun pergi keluar kelas. Anak-anak menghela nafas lega.

"haahhh.. sumpah sensei hari ini serem banget" kata Kiba

"biasanya kalo test mendadak gini artinya suasana hati sensei sedang kacau" kata Neji menimpali.

"memang sensei kenapa ya?" guman Naruto khawatir

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berwudhu untuk menghilangkan amarahnya, Iruka duduk di bawah pohon jambu. Ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya. Sumpah, Iruka gak bermaksud membuat anak muridnya takut. Sumpah dia refelks! Ini semua gara-gara rasa cemburu yang ada dihatinya.

"loh Iruka sensei kok sendirian?" tanya Kakashi yang lagi lewat

"ah? iya, lagi pengen merenungkan sesuatu. Kakashi-san dari mana?" tanya Iruka

"barusan rapat sama komite sekolah. Rencananya minggu depan sekolah kita akan merayakan pentas seni untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah kita." Kata Kakashi

"eh? Benarkah?" kata Iruka. Kakashi menangguk.

"saya harap semua kelas ikut berpartisipasi dalam pensi ini" kata Kakashi

"Ka—Kakashi-san! Saya berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk pensi ini!" kata Iruka. Kakashi hanya tesenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Iruka.

"saya tunggu penampilan kelas sensei" kata Kakashi. Iruka pun tersenyum. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

"assalamualaikum, anak-anak maafkan sensei ya karena sudah membuat kalia ta—"

"sensei!" tiba-tiba murid TK Kenanga memeluk Iruka. Iruka hanya terdiam. Ia bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan anak muridnya itu.

"sensei! Kami janji akan membantu sensei!"

"sensei! Kami akan melakukan yan terbaik untuk pensi nanti!"

"sensei! Kami harap Kakashi sensei membalas perasaan sensei"

"eh? Kenapa kalian bisa—"

"Naruto yang memberi tahu kami. Sensei, kami harap sensei dinotis sama Kakashi sensei. Kami akan membuat Kakashi sensei terpukau dengan penampilan kami!" tekad anak murid Iruka. Iruka tersenyum dan memeluk anak muridnya.

"sensei bangga sama kalian" ucap Iruka terharu

"tenang aja sensei! Kita gak akan kalah sama kelas sebelah!" kata Naruto. Iruka hanya tersenyum.

"iya, sensei percaya sama kamu Naruto"

..

..

..

..

Dua minggu sudah berlalu, anak murid Iruka sudah berlatih keras untuk pensi malam ini. Banyak orangtua murid yang datang untuk menyaksikan anak-anak mereka tampil diatas panggung. Termasuk orangtua Naruto dan Sasuke.

"baiklah saudara-saudara sekalian. Mari kita saksikan penampilan dari TK B!" anak murid Obito pun tampil diatas panggung. Dimulai dari Karin dan Suigetsu yang bernyanyi akustik, disusul oleh Juugo yang melakukan atraksi makan beling. Dan yang terakhir sebuah drama romantis yang diperani oleh Zetsu-zetsu putih dan hitam. Btw, kelas SEDASIi muridnya emang banyak tapi isinya Zetsu putih semua. Maklum, Zetsu putih kembarannya banyak. 1 kali hamil kembarnya ampe 10. Miris memang.

Semua penonton terpukau atas penampilan TK B. Masalahnya, efek yang mereka tampilkan bener-bener keren. Ada mobil meledak, gedung roboh, terus ada robot transformer juga. Jangan tanya mereka pake apaan, saya aja bingung.

Obito tersenyum bangga pada murid-muridnya. Ia melirik Iruka seakan meremehkannya. Iruka hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

"errr.. kalian yakin mau tampil?" tanya Iruka ragu

"iya sensei! Kami yakin" kata mereka semangat

"err.. kayaknya kalian gak usah tampil deh. Mending kita makan ketoprak aja yuk dideket pos ronda. Sensei traktir deh" bujuk Iruka

"gak mau sensei! Kita udah latihan dengan keras! Pasti kami bisa!" kata Naruto semangat. Iruka hanya tersenyum ragu. Pembawa acara sudah memanggil nama mereka. Murid-murid TK A pun satu persatu maju ke atas panggung.

Penampilan dibuka oleh tari tradisonal dari Jakarta. Mereka menari Jaipong dengan sangat anggun. Ada Hinata,Tenten, Temari dan Neji. Eh? Neji lagi? Ah sudahlah..

Setelah penampilan tari tradisional, tiba-tiba datanglah penari cabe-cabean. Mereka memakai tengtop loreng zebra, tak lupa stoking polkadot dan high heels 5 cm. Kelompok tari yang diwakili oleh Sakura, Ino, Lee, dan Gaara ini menarikan lagu _"Tak adan logika"_ milik Agnes Monica. Mereka menari sangat enerjik. Terutama Lee. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, tarian mereka mulai brutal. Sakura mulai goyang pake gergaji. Ino goyang pake bor. Sedangkan Lee goyang patah patah. Gaara hanya duduk manis sambil break dance.

Makin lama tarian mereka makin absurd. Penonton hanya terdiam melihat penampilan mereka. Iruka mulai cemas. Demi keselamatan penonton, Sakura, Ino, Lee, dan Gaara pun digiring untuk turun dari atas panggung.

Selanjutanya penampilan dilanjutkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke membaca puisi tentang _'Emak'._ Rupanya ia terinspirasi oleh emaknya.

 _Emak.. oh emak.._

 _Engkau anggun seperti balerina_

 _Senyuman mu indah bagaikan batu akik yang berhiasan permata_

 _Masakanmu enak seperti masakan chef Juna.._

 _Emak.. oh emak.._

 _Sasu sayang banget sama emak.._

 _Walau emak kurang peka, walau emak kadang galak tapi Sasu tetep sayang emak.._

 _Emak.. oh emak._

 _Sasu 1 punya permintaan_

 _Sasu gak minta mobil, sasu gak minta ps4, sasu juga gak minta berbie baru.._

 _Keinginan sasu hanya satu.._

 _Sasu pengen duit jajan Sasu dinaikin 1000._

 _Emak.. oh emak.._

 _Maaf kalo Sasu suka nakal_

 _Pokonya Sasu lope lope sama emak.._

Mikoto yang mendengar anak bungsunya membaca puisi untuk dirinya menangis terharu. Bukan, bukan karena puisinya bagus. Ini secara gak langsung anaknya nyindir dia. Mikoto berjanji ntar pulang sekolah jatah tomat Sasuke dikurangin jadi 200gram aja. Biar tau rasa. Enak banget dia nyindir emaknya. Tapi setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir di puisi itu, hati Mikoto jadi luluh kembali. Akhirnya dia menaikan jatah tomat Sasuke jadi 300gram.

—emak yang baik

Setelah Sasuke turun, Shino pun naik kepanggung. Ia sudah memakai baju koko, sarung dan peci. Tak lupa ia memakai sorban biar makin ganteng. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Shino pun membaca hafalan surah-surah pendek.

Entah kenapa suasan jadi makin sepi. Gak ada yang ngobrol. Gak ada yang tepuk tangan. Dan gak ada yang foto-foto. Suasana bener-bener sepi kaya kuburan. Iruka makin cemas. Tuh kan feeling dia bener. Kalo muridnya itu somplak semua (kecuali Shino)

Tiba-tiba lampu mati. Semua penonton mulai bingung. Ketika sedang bingung, tiba-tiba turunlah kain putih gede didepan panggung. Rupanya itu kain punya Madara. Jadi ceritanya karena gak ada kain putih lagi akhirnya mereka menggunakan daster punya Madara.

Proyektor pun menyala, menerangi kain putih tersebut.

 _TK A "MAJU BERSAMA ALLAH' PRESENT_

 _THE BITELS_

 _WE ARE BAND_

 _INSPIRATION FROM THE BEATTLES_

 _MEMBER..._

 _AKIMICHI CHOUJI (DRUMMER)_

Tiba-tiba keluarlah foto-foto Chouji. Foto pas lomba makan kerupuk, foto pas goyang itik, dan foto pas boker dicelana.

 _NAMA: AKIMICHI CHOUJI_

 _POSISI: DRUMMER_

 _HOBI: MAKAN RUJAK_

 _QUOTES: LOVE IS YOU BEIBEH_

"..." penbonton terdiam. Mereka mulai serius memperhatikan layar tersebut. Iruka juga sedikit penasaran. Apa yang akan dilakukan anak muridnya tersebut.

 _INUZUKA KIBA (GUITARIS)_

Tiba-tiba keluar foto-foto Kiba. Foto saat senam SKJ, Foto saat nungging ditrotoar, serta foto alay pake efek _sexy lips._

 _NAMA: INUZUKA KIBA_

 _POSISI: GITARIS_

 _HOBI: MAKAN SEBLAK, GELENDOTAN DITANGAN SHIKAMARU_

 _QUOTES: LIFE IS NEVER FLAT_

Iruka jedukin kepala ke tiang listrik. Ini kenapa foto-foto muridnya absurd semua? Terus itu quotesnya kenapa ngambil di iklan?! Iruka mulai frustasi.

 _NARA SHIKAMARU (BASSIS)_

Tiba-tiba keluarlah foto-foto Shikamaru. Mulai dari ngupil dikelas, foto lagi balap karung, serta foto lagi bikin sambel rujak.

 _NAMA: NARA SHIKAMARU_

 _POSISI: BASSIS_

 _HOBI: TIDUR_

 _QUOTES: SLEPPING IS BEAUTY_

"..." suasana hening kembali

 _AND THE LAST MEMBER.._

 _NAMIKAZE NARUTO (VOCALIS)_

Tiba-tiba keluarlah foto-foto Naruto. Foto saat gelendotan manja ditangan Sasuke, foto saat lebaran bersama Sasuke, serta foto saat mancing lele bersama Sasuke.

 _NAMA: NAMIKAZE NARUTO_

 _POSISI: VOKALIS_

 _HOBI: GOMBALIN SASUKE, CURI-CURI PANDANG KE SASUKE DLL_

 _QUOTES: SASUKE IS MY FUTURE WIFE_

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Sumpah dia geli baca begituan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petasan yang cukup dahyat. Kain putih yang menutupi panggung pun diturunkan. Keluarlah _Naruto and the genk_ sambil membawa alat musik masing-masing.

"selamat malam! Kami dari The Bitels akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sangat romatis dimalam yang indah ini. Lagu ini saya persembahkan untuk orang yang paling saya cintai di dunia ini. Uchiha Sasuke.." ucap Naruto sambil kedip-kedip manja kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang lagi duduk dikursi penonton menjadi sorotan tajam penonton yang ada disana.

"judul lagu ini adalah.. Glory of Love. Satu.. dua.. satu dua tiga empat.."

 _ **Jreng..**_ terdengarlah alunan musik indah yang dimainkan _Naruto the genk._

 _To night is very clear.. as we're both lying here_

 _There's so many things i want to say_

 _I will always love you, i would never leave you alone.._

 _Sometimes i just forget. Say things i might regret_

 _It breaks my heart to see you crying_

 _I dont't want to lose you. I could naver make it alone.._

 _I am a man who will fight for your honor. I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_

 _We'll live forever, knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love_

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto yang otaknya setengah seperti itu bisa menyanyikan lagi berbahasa inggris. Dan lagi lagu itu dipersembahkan untuk dirinya.

"Sasuke? Wajah mu memerah? Kau tak apa?" tanya Itachi

"gak bang.. gak apa-apa" kata Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sasuke ingin mendengar suara Naruto lagi. Sasuke ingin mendengar lantunan musik nan romantis yang dimainkan Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum ke arah naruto. Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasih untuk Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum ke arah sasuke. Ia kembali menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

 _Yu kit me sat a alone. Yu help me to de night_

 _ai will you setrong fo meh beside me.._

 _ai elways beset yu, ake mate lit thet alone.._

 _ai en eman who lepaf for yu luv me. I ben den hiro yu keden ma.._

 _will you forever, noing sut getder dering tuderaon forever wider laif.._

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Tiba-tiba perutnya lemes. Ia menyesal sudah memuji Naruto. Ternyata otak Naruto emang cuma setengah. Pas awal lagu emang dia keren, tapi makin kesini bahasa yang Naruto pake makin kacau. Rasanya Sasuke pengen jedukin kepala Naruto ke pohon nangka. Bikin malu aja!

 _Seketat en ai de namo, from alone be the go.._

 _Justiming stad de no, tu mek kes cestail for away.._

 _ai en eman who lepaf for yu luv me. I ben den hiro yu keden ma.._

 _will you forever, noing sut getder dering tuderaon forever wider laif.._

 _hmmm.. hmmm.._

"thank you guys. I love you.. i love you beibeh.." Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para penonton.

"..." semua penonton terdiam

"err.. tadi dia nyanyi apaan?" tanya Itachi

"..." Sasuke diem. Dia gak mau jawab. Sumpah dia malu banget.

"err.. maaf ya dek Itachi. Naruto kalo gugup lidahnya keseleo jadi ngomongnya rada amburedul gitu" kata Minato. Itachi hanya mengangguk.

Selama 5 menit suasana sangat hening. Tak ada yang berbicara, bertepuk tangan, dan bersorak-sorak. Iruka hanya bisa pasrah. Ternyata penampilan anak muridnya emang ngaco semua. Ya allah maafin Iruka ya allah..

 _ **Prok! Prok! Prok!**_ Tiba-tiba Kakashi bertepuk tangan. Semua penonton menatap kearahnya.

"pertunjukan komedi yang sangat menghibur! Saya suka! Saya bener-bener terhibur! Hahahahah" kata Kakashi. Penonton yang melihat Kakashi juga ikutan bertepuk tangan.

"ohhh jadi dari tadi mereka sedang ngelawak toh? Hahahaha ternyata lucu juga"

"pertunjukan komedi yang sangat menghibur!"

Para penonton memuji penampilan kelompok TK A. Naruto hanya memandang bingung.

"eh? Tapi kita gak ngelawak kok pama—" tiba-tiba mulut Naruto disumpel pake risol oleh Iruka.

"ahahahaha.. terima kasih, terima kasih. Nah Naruto ayo turun" Iruka menggeret _Naruto the genk_ untuk turun kebawah.

Dan tak terasa acara pensi pun berakhir. Para penonton pun sudah meninggalkan panggung tersebut. Dengan tergesah-gesah Naruto menghampiri keluarganya. Ternyata disana ada keluarga Uchiha juga. Disana juga ada bidadari Sasuke.

"bidadari! Aku kangen kamu, gimana penampilan ku? Ganteng gak?" tanya Naruto

"..." Sasuke diem

"bidadari?"

"maaf Naruto, bisakah kau jangan deket-deket dengan ku? Sepertinya aku phobia sama kamu" kata Sasuke sadis. Sumpah, dia masih malu sama penampilan Naruto yang tadi.

"..." Naruto diem

"ayo bang kita pulang" ajak Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk.

"bi—bidadari! Kenapa kamu phobia sama aku?! Bukannya kamu suka sama aku? Bidadari?" Naruto hanya bisa gelindingan. Padahal dulu hubungannya dengan Sasuke berjalan dengan mulus. Tapi hanya dengan 1 malam, hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah hancur..

Dilain tempat Iruka sedang terduduk dibawah pohon jambu. Sumpah dia malu banget. Apalagi kalo ketemu Kakashi. Mau taro dimana muka unyu ini?!

"sensei? Boleh saya duduk disini?" tanya Kakashi. Iruka hanya mengangguk.

Mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Kakashi membuka suara.

"penampilan murid-murid mu bagus kok. Aku sungguh terhibur. Aku memang butuh hiburan, dan ternyata murid-murid mu membuatku terhibur" kata Kakashi. Iruka terdiam. ia sedikit senang karena Kakashi memujinya. Eh bentar? Sekarang mereka lagi berduaan! Ini waktu yang pas untuk nembak Kakashi!

"anu, Kakashi-san! Aku—aku menyukaimu!" ucap Iruka.

"what?!" tiba-tiba Obito dateng sambil nenteng high heels-nya. "gak! gak boleh! Kakashi! Kau gak boleh pacaran sama Iruka!" lanjutnya

"lah? Emang kenapa?" tanya Kakashi

"ya, pokoknya gak boleh!" wajah Obito memerah. Aura tsunderenya udah keluar. Kakashi menatap Obito supaya Obito bisa jujur.

"aakhh! Pokoknya jangan pacaran sama Iruka! Soalnya aku juga suka sama kamu! Puas?!"

"..." Kakashi dan Iruka terdiam.

Mampus, mampus, mampus, mampus, mampus. Kalo kaya gini Iruka kalah saing sama Obito. Udahlah, Iruka pasrah aja. Kalo emang Kakashi nerima Obito, yaa.. dia gak apa-apa kok. Hati ini udah siap menerimanya. Paling-paling ntar pagi anak muridnya disuruh jalan diatas bara kalo gak bisa jawab test lisan.

"saya suka sama Obito—" ucap Kakashi. Tuh kan, feeling Iruka bener.

"—tapi saya juga suka sama Iruka sensei" kata Kakashi kalem.

"what?!" Obito dan Iruka tercengang

"jad, kau ingin aku dan Iruka menjadi pacarmu. gitu? Hah?" tanya Obito. Kakashi mengangguk.

"kamu istri pertama, Iruka istri ke dua. Gimana? Setuju gak?" lanjut kakashi.

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah lagu Ahmad dhani-Madu tiga.

"dasar buaya! Mati aja kek lu!" kata Obito. Ia menggeplak kepala Kakashi dengan high heels nya.

"ihhh! Anda sungguh menjijikan Kakashi-san! Dasar buaya darat!" Iruka menampar kakashi.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian. Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"yaaahhh, padahal kalau ada salah satu dari kalian setuju untuk dimadu oleh ku. Aku akan menikahi kalian. Sayangnya kalian udah sudzon sama aku" guman Kakashi. Ia menyetel lagu madu tiga di handphonenya.

 _Senangnya dalam hati, kalau beristri dua.._

 _Seperti dunia, ana yang punya.._

 _Kepada istri tua, ana sayang pada mu.._

 _Kepada istri muda, i say i love you.._

Bersambung..

Aaahhh akhirnya selesai juga. Wkwkwkwk entah kenapa kutang ngakak sendiri pas ngebayangin Naruto nyanyi bahasa purba kaya gitu. Lirik yang bahasanya kaya planet pluto gitu sebenernya dibikinin sama adek saya. Saya kasih lagunya ke dia terus dia yang nyanyi. Gak taunya bahasanya dia itu kacau banget. Hahahhah dasar, adek saya emang somplak, maklumin aja ya.

Terus, scene Naruto yang ngitung jari pake dagunya sebenernya itu kisah nyata saya pas SD. Ngerti gak? jadi ceritanya itu saya gak tau kalo ternyata jari saya bisa ditekuk. Pas ditanya gur, saya malah ngitungnya nunjuk-nunjuk pake dagu *yg gak ngerti coba praktekin dirumah* Hahahahah.. dulu saya bloon banget ya? :'D

Btw, sekolah kutang besok ulang tahun! Ucapin dong :'D *bawa lilin raksasa ke sekolah*

Makasih yaa yang udah ngereview, walau cerita ini makin gaje :'D. Oh iya, buat yang req ff, ffnya dalam proses editing. Ternyata ffnya itu panjang banget. Saya kira cuma oneshoot, tapi pas diketik ampe 3 chapter :'D.

Akhir kata terimakasih :*

*civok cinta dari kutang ganteng*


End file.
